I WILL GET HER OR HIM
by FanMyun
Summary: Sehun yang akan di jodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya. tetapi ia telah menemukan tambatan hatinya yang seorang dancer di club malam. apakah Sehun dapat bersatu dengan sang tambatan hati atau justru ia tetap akan berjodoh dengan pilihan ayahnya. HunKai / KaiHun / SeKai.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I WILL GET HER or HIM ?

Cast : Oh Sehun & Kim Jong In

Other cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Lee Jinki a.k.a Oh Jinki (Sehun appa)

Kim Keybum a.k.a Oh Keybum (Sehun umma)

Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (Kai appa)

Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (Kai umma)

Length : 1 of ?

Genre : YAOI

Author : Real_dubu

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN …

* * *

Hingar bingar kota seoul saat malam hari memang sangatlah berlebihan. Apalagi aktifitas tengah malam yang sedang terjadi pada sebuah club malam diantara belahan kota seoul. Tidak dipungkiri jika banyak orang mengatakan ini sebagai surga duniawi bagi bebarapa orang yang tengah merasakan kepenatan pada pikirannya ataupun orang yang ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan yeoja penghibur disana.

Berlebihan?Hei, bukankah zaman ini sudahlah canggih dan jauh dari kata kuno. Jadi kau nikmati saja dunia ini, sebelum akhirnya tuhan akan menggulung dunia untuk tutup buku.

Dan disinilah aku, berada pada sebuah club malam yang sangatlah ramai jika dikatakan untuk waktu tengah malam. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangku untuk masuk lebih dalam pada ruangan yang begitu ramai ini, saat pertama masuk ruangan ini gendang telingaku sudah disambut oleh hentakan musik yang begitu memekakan sebenarnya aku tak begitu menyukai tempat seperti ini jika bukan karena ajakan dari yeojachinguku yang amat aku cintai karena sahabat dari kita tengah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Ku edarkan penglihatanku untuk mencari yeoja tercantik se-korea, siapalagi jika bukan yeojaku. Dan …

**BINGO**

Aku melihatnya paling bersinar dengan kemeja panjang tanpa lengan bercorak gambar abstrak yang terlihat elegan dan memakai hotpans hitam yang amat minim sehingga menapakkan kaki jenjang putih nan mulusnya. rambut almond yang tergerai indah serta hiasan pita rambut yang terlihat manis. Yeppoh. Simple namun tak melepas sisi elegan nya.

Ia duduk dibangku paling pojok namun masih terlihat jelas dari arah sini. yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama kawan-kawannya. Kubawa tubuhku untuk mendekat ketempatnya. Saat beberapa langkah lagi hampir sampai namun tampaknya ia tak menyadari kehadiranku sampai tiba-tiba pikiran gilaku muncul untuk mengecup pipi kirinya agar ia menyadari kehadiranku. Dan telak saat itu ia kaget akan sosokku yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

"oppaaa~ kapan kau datang? Mengapa mengagetkanku seperti itu eum?"

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah manjanya yang seperti itu. Lihat saja kini kedua pipi itu nampak bersemu merah .

"mungkin jika aku tak mengecup pipimu kau tak akan menyadari kehadiranku ini eum"

"ya! Jangan seperti itu oppaaa. Kau membuatku malu huh".

"haha gwenchana chagi. Ah yeah, apakah ini temanmu yang tengah berulang tahun itu eum?".Tanyaku menunjuk yeoja yang berpostur tubuh tinggi dan berbadan sedikit berisi, sedikit melirik pada orang-orang yang tengah menatap iri pada pasangan seperti kami. Haha.

"ah ne oppa, kenalkan ia sulli sahabatku dan dia yang tengah berulang tahun. Emm… mereka semua juga sahabatku".Jelasnya panjang lebar memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"oh annyeonghaseyo. Sehun, Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida…"

"annyeong sehun-sshi, Bangapta. Kekasihmu tampan sekali krystal, beruntung kau memilikinya aku iri padamu haha". Jawab salah satu teman yeojachinguku yang berparas biduan Indonesia (read : DePe).

"haha berlebihan, dan kau …."

"Yuri, Kwon Yuri imnida …".Jawab yeoja itu. #buat para SONE mian ne, jangan bashing saya karena ini hanya candaan semata o_ov *abaikan*

Dan setelah melakukan perkenalan antara aku dan teman-teman Krystal. Kami berbincang-bincang sambil meneguk wine sampai-sampai sesuatu mengusik acaraku bersama yeojachinguku dan teman-temannya karena suara ricuh pengunjung yang tiba-tiba berkumpul didekat lantai dansa. Entah apa yang mereka lihat sampai beberapa dari mereka meneriaki sesuatu. Ck. Who is care?

"oppa… ayo kita lihat, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik disana". Tiba-tiba yeojaku menarik lenganku untuk mendekat kearah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Hhh aku hanya dapat menghela nafas, tidak mungkin jika aku menolak ajakannya.

"ne".

Saat tengah berjalan kearah dimana para orang. Tidak! Bahkan lebih tepatnya para lelaki yang tengah berkerumun layaknya serigala yang tengah menatap lapar pada mangsanya. Ck. Berlebihan. Memang apa yang tengah mereka tatap hingga sebagian dari mereka bersorak heboh. Yah … lebih baik aku memastikannya sedikit.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Ya tuhan…

OMO! IGE MWOYA?

Mungkinkah ia seorang gadis manusia? Ahh atau… atau mungkin ia seorang bidadarimu yang tersesat dalam luasnya bumi ini. Lihatlah, ia begitu indah. Dengan garis wajah yang emm…sangat , sangat manis sekali melebihi yeoja manapun dan mungkin kalimatku yang mengatakan jika yeojaku tercantik se-Korea akan tergeser oleh mahluk indah itu. #kaga konsisten nih akang =_=" *PLAK*

Manik hazel yang bertengger indah pada wajahnya, garis lemon yang ughhh… benar-benar kissable dan sangat seksi. Warna kulit yang wow… bahkan ia mempunyai warna kulit yang orang Korea tak punya, dengan warna kulit kecoklatannya memberi kesan manis dan demi apa ia benar-benar terlihat indah. Bahkan tubuh rampingnya kini ia liuk-liukkan dengan pakaian bunny khas pelayan club dan memakai bando berbentuk telinga kelinci yang bertengger indah pada kepalanya sampai-sampai pakaian itu mengekspos kulit halusnya dihadapan semua para lelaki yang bahkan sudah banyak dari mereka meneteskan air menjijikan yang mengalir dari mulut mereka. Hhh… persetan akan semua itu.

"oppa… ya~ ada apa denganmu? Mengapa diam saja eoh?". Kudengar teriakan yeoja disampingku yang ternyata adalah krystal. Namun seperti terhipnotis akan mahluk indah didepanku yang tengah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dan menjadi daya tarik bagi sebagian bahkan seluruh pengunjung laki-laki disini maka dari itu aku tak menghiraukan panggilan yeoja seakan tuli, pikiranku seakan terpusat hanya pada mahluk tuhan yang teramat indah itu.

Tuhan… ia begitu indah hanya untuk sebagai tontonan gratis bagi para lelaki menjijikan itu.

**PUK**

"eoh?" kurasakan seseorang menepuk keras pundakku.

"ya~ oppa, gwenchanayo? Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau diam saja huh? Menyebalkan!". Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dari lamunanku akan bidadari tuhan yang teramat bahkan sangat indah itu. Aku melihat kearah samping dan ternyata ada Krystal yang tengah memasang wajah masam. Mungkin ia sedikit kesal akan sikapku.

"eh… emm, gwenchana Krys. Ada apa eum?".tanyaku selembut mungkin, agar ia tak marah padaku. "mengapa kau malah balik bertanya seperti itu? Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan sebaliknya kau malah balik bertanya padaku oppaaaa… kau menyebalkan huh". Kulihat ia tengah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku. Namun dengan segera aku berlari jika boleh jujur aku tak rela jika harus meninggalkan bidadari cantik itu. Tapi entahlah aku harus mengurus yeojaku yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik kita dapat bertemu lagi bidadari cantikku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Hahh … ini sebuah rekor utama bagi Oh Sehun seorang eksekutif muda penerus perusahaan OH Corp yang sampai dini hari masih terjaga dari tidurnya.

Ya. Mungkin ini efek dari dunia tengah malam yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus seperti ini. Bahkan sesibuk-sebuknya ia tak pernah sampai menghabiskan waktu kerja hingga dini hari. Mungkin ia akan pulang telat tengah malam dan itupun ia akan langsung mengantarkan tubuhnya pada alam mimpi. Workaholic eoh?

Ck. Tentu. Jika bukan tuntutan dari sang appa dan hanya mempunyai satu-satunya harapan untuk meneruskan perusahaan yang tidak dapat dibilang kecil karena perusaan keluarga OH sangatlah besar dan tersebar diberbagai Asia. Mungkin saja saat ini ia masih merasakan indahnya menjadi pemuda bebas yang dapat bermain kemana saja dan sesuka hati berganti yeojachingu.

Tsk, apa kau pikir ia sekarang mempunyai seorang kekasih itu dapat terbebas bagaikan pemuda lain seperti diluar sana? Jawabannya TIDAK! Dilihat dari umur dan statusnya sebagai Presdir perusahaan OH Corp, appanya tak mengijinkan Sehun untuk mempunyai yeojachingu dahulu dikarenakan beliau berpersepsi bahwa yeoja hanya dapat menghambat semua keseriusannya dalam bekerja. Maka dari itu Sehun menjalin hubungan bersama yeojachingunya itupun tanpa sepengetahuan appanya. Namun lain dari sang umma yang hanya ingin melihat sang adeul bahagaia, ia hanya dapat diam akan hubungan adeulnya bersama yeoja yang mungkin teramat Sehun cintai. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tak mengetahui siapa yeojachingu adeulnya itu.

Ya itulah sedikit opini akan kehidupan seorang Presdir OH Corp— Oh Sehun.

Namun tahukah kau? Jika sekarang pikiran namja tampan ini tengah berkecamuk pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu didalam sebuah club dimana terdapat seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya. Mungkin kah ini yang disebut love at first sight. Terdengar konyol. namun ini fakta yang tengah dirasakan oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

* * *

**Sehun POV.**

**BRAK**

"eh? Ya! Bisakah kau masuk dengan cara yang sopan Park Chanyeol?". Kulihat seorang namja jangkung yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol Hyung. Sahabatku serta wakilku diperusahaan ini. Walaupun ia sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar, namun umurnya dengannku terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua dariku jadi ia kuanggap sahabat sekaligus hyung-ku. Dan kini ia hanya memasang wajah super bodohnya padaku. Ck. Pantas saja tak ada satupun yeoja yang ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

"kkkk~ mian ne, Hyaaa~ lagipula mengapa kau barusan menyebut namaku dengan tanpa embel-embel hyung eoh? dongsaeng Tidak sopan!". Marahnya padaku. Hey disini siapa yang bersalah, mengapa jadi dirinya yang memarahiku seperti itu huh? Dasar si jangkung bodoh.

"hyuuungg~ sudahlah. Jika kau kemari hanya ingin membuat moodku menjadi buruk, lebih baik kau kembali saja pada ruanganmu". Usirku padanya yang hanya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mengusirku setan kecil? Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar bahagia pada dongsaeng kesayanganku ini kkk~.".kulirik ia berbicara sambil terkekeh kuda.

"arra, arra. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku hyung?". Jawabku semalas mungkin. Ku arahkan kepalaku padanya dan kulihat kini wajahnya terlihat semakin bodoh saja, dan sekarang apa lagi? Mengapa wajah super bodohnya tiba-tiba berubah merah padam? Apa ia tengah menahan pipis atau horny yang berlebihan? Haha bodoh sekali wajah si jangkung ini. Ingin sekali aku tertawa lepas karena wajahnya benar seperti jerapah yang terlihat sengsara tengah menahan hasrat horny.

"Sehunnie, a-aku … aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tentang … emm .."

"ya apa hyung?". Tanyaku antusias, karena aku tak ingin berlama-lama hanya membahas yang tak begitu penting.

"a-aku… emm, bagaimana ya… jadi begini …"

"ya~ hyung kau lama sekali. Ppalii..!". bentakku yang tak sabar.

"ya! Bocah setan. Jangan membentakku seperti itu, kau membuatku semakin gugup bodoh!". Jawabnya tak kalah sengit. Tsk, lagi-lagi ia malah mengulur waktu. Dasar namja bodoh.

"baiklah… baiklah. Cepat kau katakan apa yang ingin kau beritahu".Tanyaku lagi dengan menahan emosi yang bergejolak hebat.

"jadi begini… haduhh aku harus memulai darimana Sehunnie? Aku benar-benar bingung…". Kulihat ia tengah menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah super bodohnya yang kian detik semakin memerah. Haahhh…. Sabar Oh Sehun, orang sabar dapat popo bidadari cantikmu okay.

"haahh… jadi begini saja hyung, bagaimana jika kau memulainya dari awal?". Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu huh?

"ah yeah… kau benar Sehunnie. Kyaaaaa kau memang dongsaeng yang cerdas". Teriaknya tak karuan -_-a

"baiklah, aku akan cerita. Jadi begini, aku …"

"eum?"

"aku sekarang …"

"wae?"

"sekarang aku …"

"hhhh…waegereu?"

Hening melanda beberapa saat.

"a-aku … emm, aku … kyaaaa~ sekarang aku sudah mempunyai kekasih Sehun-ah. Kkkk~".

Tiba-tiba Sehun menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan hati yang paling bahagia #PLETAK *abaikan*. maksudnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan tengah menahan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba membuncah karena sebuah penuturan romance dari seorang hyung-nya yang hanya nyengir jerapah.

"ya~ Sehun-ah kau membuatku terlonjak kaget babo!". Jawabnya marah."Ya~ hyung autis, disini siapa yang kau katakan bodoh eoh? Cih. Bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu saja kau malah bingung dan gugup. Dasar jerapah autis". Jawabku tak kalah galak bagaikan harder yang akan menggigit musuhnya.

"ya. ya. mianhae Sehun-ah. Hanya saja aku terlalu bahagia saat ini, jadi sedikit gugup tak masalahkan?". Kini ia hanya nyengir jerapah lagi. "arraseo. Memang siapa kekasihmu yang tak beruntung itu hyung?". Tanyaku menceploskan(?) diri. "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Ia begitu manis dan cantik, ia seorang mahasiswa di Seoul University dan tahun ini ia akan menamatkan studynya dan akan diwisuda.". oh gadis malang itu bernama Baekhyun, BUT WAIT? Baekhyun? Bukankah terdengar seperti nama seorang… namja?

"hyung chankkaman… mengapa namanya terdengar seperti nama seorang namja? Bukankah Baekhyun itu nama seorang namja eoh?". Tanyaku penasaran. "ya~ selain setan kau ini juga memang benar-benar sangat bodoh Sehun-ah, namanya memang tak salah dan kau juga tak salah menebak jika nama itu memang biasanya nama seorang namja. Pasalnya memang kekasihku itu seorang namja, lebih tepatnya namja manis nan cantik. Hhh, aku begitu mencintainya".

MWO? Apa yang ia katakan? Apa namja ini benar-benar terkena penyakit autis tingkat akut? Mungkinkah ia salah bicara atau memang telingaku yang sedang tak bekerja dengan baik eoh? Ummaaa~ bantu aku untuk membersihkannya.

"ma-maksudmu hyuung? kau…kau tengah bergurau kan?". Tanyaku berharap bahwa omongannya hanya sebuah gurauan belaka. "ya~ setan bodoh. Aku tidak tengah membuat lelucon ataupun bergurau. Aku memang mempunyai seorang kekasih dan kekasihku seorang namja manis nan cantik. Apa kau tidak percaya huh? Apa kau meragukanku jika seorang Park Chanyeol si happy virus tampan ini mendapatkan bidadari yang imut dan manis? Jika memang ia, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan kekasihku, eotthe?". Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, sebenarnya pikiranku masih shock akan hal ini. Hahh Tuhan. Jangan sampai namja ini menularkan virus Gay nya padaku. Hambamu ini masih normal ya tuhan. Bahkan aku masih menyukai bidadarimu yang manis melebihi gula aren itu. Kapan aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi?.

"hhh… baiklah hyung, terserah kau saja". Kulihat ia tengah tersenyum girang. "oke. Bagaimana jika malam ini kita pergi bersama? Aku akan mengajakmu minum dan aku yang akan mentraktirmu".

"ne, baiklah hyung".

Dunia tengah malam memang tiada habisnya bagi manusia yang tengah haus akan hasratnya. Hasrat apa? Hanya mereka dan tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Aku bersama namja autis ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat dimana kita membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan kekasih Chanyeol hyung yang bernama Baekhyun. Dan sampailah kita pada sebuah club. Namun tunggu, bukankah ini club dimana aku bertemu dengan bidadari manis itu eum? hah… mungkin memang benar kita berjodoh. Semoga saja kita bertemu. Thanks God.

"hyung apa kita akan masuk kedalam club ini?". Tanyaku yang entah mengapa menjadi tiba-tiba gugup setelah kita sampai pada parkiran club itu. "ne. wae? Apa kau tak ingin masuk kedalam?".

"ah a-aniyaa hyung. Kajja kita masuk, mungkin kekasihmu tengah menunggumu lama didalam". Jawabku cepat. "wow… calm down dude, mengapa sekarang kau yang menjadi sangat antusias eum?". "ani hyung, hanya saja diluar sangatlah dingin, yeahh benar. Disini sangat dingin". Jawabku mengelak. "ya kau benar, disini memang dingin. Kajja kita masuk kedalam".

.

.

.

Saat kami sampai dan masuk kedalam club ini, kami— tidak, bahkan lebih tepatnya si jangkung ini langsung disambut dengan pelukan oleh seorang mahluk yang mungil. Mungkinkah ia seorang namja?

"Yeolllliieee~ bogoshippo…". Dan

**CHU~**

Hyyaaaa! mereka melakukan adegan tak senonoh dihadapanku. Ini menjijikan, pasalnya jika kau melihat dua orang pria berdekatan bahkan terlalu dekat lalu mereka melakukan hal yang biasanya pasangan normal lakukan. Apa itu tidak terlihat risih?

"nado Baekkie. Nado bogoshippo".Sungguh ini membuatku mual. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapanku tengah terjadi adegan telenovela yang dibintangi oleh Alfonso dan Barbera.

"ekhem … apa aku mengganggu kalian tuan-tuan? Sepertinya kehadiranku tidak dianggap ada oleh pasangan manis ini eoh?". Kulihat mereka saling memandang lalu beralih memandang kearahku dan terkekeh bersama. Ck. Pasangan tidak normal. "eum… mianhae, apakah kau sahabat Yeollie? Namamu Sehun kan? Kau begitu lucu dan tampan. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Kau dapat memanggilku dengan Baekhyun hyung karna kau lebih muda dari Yeolliku. Jika kau bingung mengapa aku membedakanmu dengan Chanyeol bukan denganku itu karena Yeollie-ku 1tahun lebih muda dariku, kau mengerti kan maksudku?". Kekasih hyung autis ini memperkenalkan dirinya, ia tersenyum manis bahkan manis melebihi seorang yeoja, wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil ini mengundangku untuk ikut tersenyum. Aku ragu jika ia seorang namja.

"ne arraseo. Bangapta hyung…". Jawabku seramah mungkin. "ne. ah yeah, aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian dengan salah satu sahabatku yang bekerja di club ini dia ada di …. Nah itu dia". Mataku mengikuti arah dimana telunjuk Bekhyun hyung menunjuk pada suatu arah dimana banyak sekali para pengunjung berkumpul mengitari lantai dansa. Dan ternyata disana …

**GOTCHA**

Mahluk indah itu lagi. Mungkinkah yang dimaksud Baekhyun hyung dengan sahabatnya itu adalah ia? Baiklah. Mungkin ini semua akan dimulai.

"h-hyuuungg… apa— apa mahluk yang tengah bergerak indah dilantai itu adalah teman yang kau maksud?" tanyaku terbata. Sungguh hal ini membuatku gugup dan membuat dada ini bergemuruh hebat.

"ne. waeyo?". Jawab Baekhyun hyung. "dia begitu indah hyung". Jawabku jujur.

"yeah. Dia memang begitu indah jika sudah berurusan dengan dance". Aku hanya dapat memandang kearah sosok indah itu yang kini semakin membuat club ini menjadi beraura panas. Lihat saja kini gerakannya sudah mulai arogan dan terkesan erotis. Apa ia ingin membuat para namja mesum itu menyerangnya? Apa ia sebagai seorang gadis tidaklah merasa risih saat para lelaki hidung belang itu menatap lapar eoh? Baiklah, jika kau telah menjadi milikku. Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan pekerjaan ini lagi dan kau hanya boleh menampakkan(?) tubuh indahmu itu jika bersamaku.

"Sehun-ah … ya!bocah setan… mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau kerasukan penunggu club ini huh?".Kudengar Chanyeol hyung mengoceh tak jelas padaku. Namun tak sedikitpun kuhiraukan, mataku terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mengalihkan pandanganku kearah namja bodoh ini.

"Kai ..."

**DEG**

Kai? Yeoja itu bernama Kai, nama yang unik bahkan terdengar indah. Bahkan tampilannya terlihat tomboy dengan kaos oblong yang ukurannya melebihi size tubuhnya sampai memperlihatkan leher mulus nan jenjangnya. Kini kulihat ia tengah menghentikan kegiatan dancenya karena mungkin ia merasa jika namanya tengah dipanggil seseorang. Sesaat mata indah itu berpendar mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya dan GOTCHA. Ia menemukan kami, bahkan lebih tepatnya ia melihat kearah Baekhyun hyung. Kemudian ia menghampiri kami.

"Baekkiee~ aku merindukanmu…"

OMO! Bahkan suaranya saja terdengar sangat merdu nan indah. So perfectly. Dan kini ia tengah berlari lalu memeluk Baekhyun hyung. Haah beruntung sekali Baekkie hyung. Aku pun juga ingin -_-

"haha kau terlihat manja sekali Kai. Aku juga merindukanmu baby".kulihat ia terkekeh sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Manis sekali.

"ehem … ehem …" akhirnya aku hanya dapat berdehem untuk mengingatkan mereka yang tengah asik melepaskan rindu.

"ah yeah. Kai, kenalkan ia Chanyeol—Park Chanyeol kekasihku. Dan namja tampan disamping kekasihku itu adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun".

"Annyeong… Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapta".Jawabku sambil menyuguhkan senyum terbaikku. Kulihat ia membalas senyumku dengan begitu manis. "Annyeong Sehun-sshi, Kai imnida. Ne, bangapta. Ah, Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu karena aku akan mengganti bajuku dahulu. Annyeong…".Aku hanya dapat melihatnya yang mulai menghilang dari balik ruangan ini. "Ah yeah. Aku juga ingin ke toilet, sebentar ne". dan kulihat juga Baekhyun hyung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"hyuuunngg … Kai begitu manis dan cantik". Ucapku polos, "dan sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya". Lanjutku.

"MWO? Kau… kau jatuh cinta padanya?". Jawab Chanyeol hyung. "Ne. aku begitu menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu dengannya saat beberapa waktu lalu diClub yang sama". Jawabku penuh lantang.

"t-tapi… tapi bukankah ia seorang—".

"aku tahu hyung. Dan aku tidak perduli itu". Haaahh… mengapa tiba-tiba pipiku memanas seperti ini? Apa karena aku tengah jujur tentang perasaanku pada Kai terhadap Chanyeol hyung.

"tapi—". "hyuuunggg~ sudahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak perduli akan profesinya yang bekerja pada Club ini. Bukankah ia seorang gadis yang manis dan lembut eum?".

"MWO? APA MAKSUDMU SEHUNNIE?". Aiishh ada apa dengan jerapah autis ini huh? Mengapa tiba-tiba berteriak tak jelas.

"Ya! Ya! Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu bodoh?". Kulihat ia hanya terdiam bagai jerapah yang tengah menahan kontraksi pada kehamilannya. Haha bodoh.

"gadis manis? Lembut? Bukankah ia seorang—"

"Park Chanyeol! Aaiishh … sudahlah lebih baik kita minum dulu wine yang sama sekali belum terjamah oleh kita".

.

.

**Chanyeol POV.**

Gadis? Pantas saja ini ada yang aneh. Apa bocah setan ini mengira Kai itu seorang yeoja? Ya! Dia itu seorang namja, kau dengar itu? Dia NAMJA!. Apa ia tidak melihat bagian dada itu yang sama sekali tak memiliki emm… 2 buah tonjolan huh? Kai memang terlihat manis dan cantik bahkan seperti para yeoja umumnya. Aku kira ia akan mengikuti jejakku dengan menyukai sesama jenis.

"gadis manis? Lembut? Bukankah ia seorang—". Tiba-tiba jawabanku terputus oleh setan bodoh yang sok tau ini. Aiisshh eottokkhae?

"Park Chanyeol! Aaiishh … sudahlah lebih baik kita minum dulu wine yang sama sekali belum terjamah oleh kita. Kajja kita duduk".

Aku hanya mampu menuruti perintahnya. Ya Tuhan, hambamu ini tidak berdosa kan? Dan hambamu ini tidak bersalah sama sekali kan? Aku bukannya ingin membohonginya, sebaliknya aku ingin memberitahunya tentang Kai, malah ia selalu memotong ucapanku. Salahkan saja setan bodoh ini Tuhan. Amin.

* * *

**Author POV.**

Morning, 07.15 KST

"Oh Sehun, bagaimana kabar perusahaan yang tengah kau kelola itu?".

Dipagi ini pada kediaman keluarga OH yang tengah melaksanakan ritual pagi yaitu Breakfast. Dengan meja makan yang diisi oleh 3 orang— Tuan & Ny. Oh beserta seorang putra tunggal mereka, Oh Sehun. Dan breakfast pagi itu dimulai dengan pembukaan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontarkan oleh tuan Oh pada putra satu-satunya itu.

"sangat baik appa. Bahkan Chanyeol hyung mengatakan jika investasi perusahaanku semakin meningkat". Jawab Sehun dan tuan Oh hanya mengangguk ria menimpali ucapan Sehun.

Sesaat hening melanda mereka.

"ah yeah. Appa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu Sehun-ah". Ucap tuan Oh yang bernama Oh Jinki dengan ekspresi datarnya tak jauh seperti sang adeul.

"Mwoya?". Jawab Sehun malas. Kini ia merasa ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi menimpanya, dan berhubungan dengan apa yang ingin ayahnya katakan.

"appa dan umma berfikir jika sudah saatnya kami melepaskanmu untuk seseorang, karena kami fikir kau butuh seseorang yang dapat menemanimu dan melayanimu jika kau merasa lelah ataupun bosan akan pekerjaanmu. Apalagi jika mengingat statusmu sebagai Presdir disalah satu perusahaanku. Kau pasti akan merasa kesuliatan menjalani hidupmu, dan kau tak dapat terus-terusan hanya bergantung pada appa ataupun ummamu. Kau harus mempunyai kehidupan sendiri Sehun-ah".

"jadi apa maksudmu?". Jawab Sehun dengan diiringi detakan jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak rekan bisnis appa". Jawab Oh Jinki selaku ayah Sehun.

"MWO? Dijodohkan?". Tiba-tiba mata hazel milik Sehun membelalak kaget. "SHIREOOO!", lanjutnya dengan lantang.

"Oh Sehun! Jangan pernah kau membantah perkataanku." Jawab Jinki—ayah Sehun.

"tapi appa. Aku telah mencintai or—".

"siapa? Apa Krystal orang yang kau cintai eum? apa yeoja macam itu yang patut kau cintai? Dasar bodoh, bahkan calon istr—". Dan tiba-tiba ucapan tuan Oh dipotong secara sepihak oleh adeulnya.

"ANIYO. Bukan Krystal yang kucintai, bahkan aku tengah mencintai yeoja lain dan itu bukan Krystal".

"cih… siapa nama yeoja itu? Dan sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya?"

"Kai. Dan a-aku… aku baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Kumohon appa, aku ingin memilikinya. Jadi tolong batalkan perjodohanku dengan pilihanmu itu". Memohon. Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan agar sang ayah tidak benar-benar melakukan niat konyol yang akan menjodohkannya dengan anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"haha dasar bodoh. Bahkan kau berhubungan dengannya saja belum, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan jika kau mencintainya". Jawab Jinki sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

"tapi appa—"

"sudahlah appa tidak ingin mendengar penolakanmu lagi. Ingat beberapa minggu lagi kau akan ku jodohkan dengan calon anae-mu itu. Dan kau harus tau, ia bernama Kim Jong In putra tunggal dari keluarga Kim yang sangat terpandang dan ia juga seorang penerus dari kekayaan keluarga Kim. Bukankah itu sangat seimbang dengan Tuan muda Oh? Hhh. Baiklah, aku sudah telat 15 menit untuk meeting. Yeobo, aku pergi dulu.". pamitnya pada sang anae sambil mengecup kilat kening Keybum, Oh Keybum. "ne. berhati-hatilah". Jawab yeoja cantik itu yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kini matanya melirik pada Sehun yang tengah termenung dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Sehun masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Hhh… bagaimana ini? Apa ia harus melepas bidadari indah itu dan menuruti kemauan appanya atau ia tetap mempertahankan cintanya untuk Kai? Ini begitu merumitkan.

Dan kini terbesit sebuah nama yang membuatnya benar-benar merasakan pening yang berlebihan.

Kim-Jong-In. itulah nama yang tengah mengitari diwilayah otaknya. Haahh… Kim Jong In— tunggu! Apa appaku tak salah menyebutkan nama? Calon anae-ku bernama Kim Jong In? bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah nama seorang… namja?

"ummaa~ apakah nama calon anae-ku bernama Kim Jong In? apa appa tak salah menyebutkan nama? Tidakkah kau janggal dengan namanya, ah maksudku bukankah nama itu terdengar seperti nama seorang namja?". Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi pada sang umma yang sibuk dengan susu strawberry ditangannya. Sesaat sang umma hanya diam lalu beralih menatap sang adeul sambil memberi senyum indahnya. Yeppoh.

"ne. appamu tak salah sedikitpun menyebutkan nama calon anae-mu ia memang bernama Kim Jong In dan persepsimu tentang nama itu tidaklah salah sedikitpun. Karena tebakanmu memang benar jika ia, calon anae-mu itu seorang namja, sayang".

Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Tapi …

"MWO? NAMJA ? jadi— ah… aku mual".

**TBC**

Ok, don't forget RCL ne …

Dan buat admin yang sudah ng-post ini, jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"MWO? NAMJA ? jadi— ah… aku mual".

This is crazy! Apa hidupku akan berakhir begitu saja karena masalah ini? Bagaimana bisa appa memberikan keputusan sepihak seperti itu.

Ini benar-benar konyol. Apa tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini huh?

"aarrgghht …."

CEKLEK

TREK

"sehu..un… hyaaahh! kau gila hah? Hampir saja bolpoint itu membuat karya abstrak pada wajah tampanku ini".

"….."

"ya~ bocah, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau hanya diam? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada otak terpencilmu huh? Ya! jawab aku bodoh".

"aiishh hyuunggg~ bisakah kau diam? Suaramu itu mengganggu indera pendengaranku". Mengapa dia datang malah semakin membuatku gila akan masalah konyol ini. Bisakah ada yang mengerti akan posisiku yang terpojoki seperti ini? Bahkan ummaku saja tak membela penolakanku. Ya, ummaku yang yeppoh dan teramat aku cintai melebihi aku mencintai yeoja manapun terkecuali bidadari indahku itu. Bidadari indahku? Hahh… bolehkah aku mempatenkannya sebagai milikku? Bahkan sekarangpun aku tak yakin jika akan mendapatkannya.

"salahkan dirimu yang hanya diam bagai setan yang kerasukan mahluk astral. Ck, memang ada apa denganmu? Jika kau mempunyai masalah besar dan ingin meringankannya dengan cara menceritakan masalahmu padaku, silahkan saja. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai namdongsaeng-ku, Sehun-ah".

Apa benar seperti itu? Apa setelah aku menceritakan keluhanku akan masalah perjodohan itu, mungkin semuanya akan terasa ringan? Sebaiknya tak usah. Karena kurasa akan percuma.

Krik Krik Krik *Hening*

"hyung… "

"ne…"

"aku… "

"wae?"

"aku ingin bercerita tentang …"

"apa? Cerita apa? Ya! kau lama sekali"

"dengarkan dulu hyung…"

"baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan eum?"

"aku… sebenarnya aku…"

"eum…"

Hening *again* -_-

"a-aku … APPA AKAN MENJODOHKANKU! Eottokhae hyuuungg~?"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Buahahahahahaha".

Hhh… kubilang apa? Ini akan percuma.

"huhuhhffppppttt … haha, hhh… hhh, mian Sehun-ah. Aku hahh.. aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu hanya—"

"mengejekku? Phabo."

"ya~ bukan itu maksudku bodoh. Maksudku hanya… hanya— hanya apa yah? hyaahh dasar bodoh, gara-gara kau memotong ucapanku. Aku lupa lanjutan kalimatku itu". Jerapah autis. Bilang saja kau tak mampu untuk membela dirimu sebagai terdakwa.

"aiishh sudahlah hyung. Aku tak butuh ucapan tak bermutumu".

"baiklah. Maafkan aku, memang appa-mu akan menjodohkan adeul tampannya ini dengan yeoja mana? Dan bagaimana dengan Krystal?". "haahh… tidak hyung… dan aku tidak tahu masalah Krystal"

Chanyeol POV.

"haahh… tidak hyung… dan aku tidak tahu masalah Krystal". Aiishh bocah ini, bukankah ia bilang barusan jika dirinya akan dijodohkan oleh Oh ahjussi— appanya. Lalu mengapa ia mengatakan tidak? Apa dia tengah terserang amnesia mendadak? Dasar setan idiot.

"apa maksudmu dengan tidak? Dan mengapa kau sampai mengatakan tidak tahu untuk kekasihmu itu?".

Kulihat ia melangkah menuju sofa diruangan ini dan mendudukan tulang ekornya dengan begitu malas. Ck, apa maunya?

"tidak hyung. Appa… appa tidak— appa tidak menjodohkanku dengan yeoja manapun melainkan… yeah, you know what? Dan untuk Krystal aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya"

Eoh? Apa ia bilang? Bukan dengan yeoja manapun. Itu perlu digaris bawahi, dan itu artinya. Ya… ya…

"ffpppphhhttt…."

"ya! ya! hyung autis. Tertawalah sesukamu, karena sebelum tertawa itu dilarang".

"ppfffhhtt… kyaaahahahahahaha~". Hahaha lihat itu. Ya~ kalian, apa kalian bisa lihat itu? Lihatlah wajahnya! Aiishh bodoh. Jangan memandangnya seperti itu. Kalian bisa meluncurkan konser liur perdana kalian.

Wajahnya semakin terlihat idiot. Ini patut diabadikan sebagai sinetron terbaru Indonesia yang berjudul 'Ratapan Setan Idiot'. Hahaha aku hanya bisa tertawa nista bersama author *abaikan!*

Memang siapa namja sial 7 turunan, 6 belokan, 5 tikungan dan 4 tanjakan yang akan menjadi anae setan kecil ini? Hahh … Kasian sekali namja malang itu.

"haahh … once again, I'm so sorry dude. Baiklah, aku akan serius. Siapa namja sengsara yang akan menjadi anae-mu nanti eum?".

"aku tidak tahu hyung. Dan aku tak ingin tahu". Acuh-dingin-datar. Jawaban ber-genre apa itu?. "aiishh bodoh. Mengapa kau sampai tidak tahu?".

"karena appa tak memberitahuku siapa namja yang akan menikah denganku. Ia hanya memberitahu asal-usul keluarganya dan nama namja itu. Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa dan bagaimana bentuk rupanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa appa memberi keputusan sepihak seperti ini. Bukankah ini terlihat konyol huh? Haahh … aku semakin mual".

Hiks. Kasihan sekali dia, sepertinya sinetron terbaru Indo itu memang benar-benar harus di tuangkan dalam dunia persinetronan. Aku menjadi semakin antusias untuk menjadi calo yang menjual kaset bajakan sinetron itu.

"baiklah. Aku sebagai sahabat-wakilmu-dan juga hyungmu, apa yang dapat aku bantu untuk meringankan beban masalahmu. Ya walaupun mungkin aku tak dapat berbuat lebih, tapi akan kucoba untuk dongsaeng idiotku ini".

Apa? Mengapa dia? Mengapa matanya berbinar aneh seperti itu menatapku? Jangan katakan jika ia mencintaiku diam-diam. Ya tuhan, aku masih abnormal untuk mencintai namja idiot seperti ini. Karena aku masih sangat dan teramat mencintai Baekkie baby. Saranghae baekkiiieee~

"hyung kau memang hyung-ku yang autis, eh maksudku hyung-ku yang terbaik."

-_- IDIOT.

"yasudah. Apa yang dapat aku bantu?". Ya! sekarang apalagi? Mengapa ia menatapku dengan senyum evilnya yang seakan ingin memangsaku hidup-hidup. Errr… aku takut ummaaa~

"aku ingin ... aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Kai—bidadari cantikku, agar aku dapat membatalkan perjodohan konyol nan gila ini. Eotthe?"

MWO? Apa bocah ini gila? Apa maksudnya mengatakan itu?

Ingin membuatku mati muda hah? Secara tidak langsung ia menyuruhku untuk terjun bebas kedalam kolam buaya. Aku fikir ia akan meminta bantuan bagaimana untuk menjadi seorang gay. Dan 1 lagi, bagaimana jika ia mengetahui bahwa Kai yang ia maksud seorang yeoja ternyata adalah seorang namja.

"ya! kau gila Sehun-ah, kau boleh meminta bantuanku apa saja. Asalkan jangan itu, aku sungguh tak sanggup jika harus berurusan dengan ayahmu. Ia begitu menyeramkan".

"hyuuungg~ jebaall. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan hanya kau yang dapat membantuku. Aku mohon hyung".

Eottokhae? Bagaimana ini Tuhan? Lebih baik aku menolaknya. Agar masalah ini tak berkelanjut jadinya.

"haahh…"

Author POV.

Ditengah malam yang dingin pada sebuah pinggiran jalan kota Seoul terlihat siluet seorang namja manis, sebut saja Kai tengah melangkah melewati jalan trotoar. Sesekali ia merapatkan cardigan soft green-nya untuk mentralisirkan hawa dingin yang tengah melanda tubuhnya. Bahkan ia lupa untuk membawa jaket kesayangannya pada musim dingin seperti ini. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya.

Dan tanpa diduga ada seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya lewat mobil sport hitam yang terparkir rapih pada pinggir jalan. Entah mengapa namja yang tengah mengamati Kai, ingin sekali keluar dan menghampiri Kai. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas keluar dan langsung berlari mengejar namja manis itu.

Kai. Namja manis itu tiba-tiba merasakan hawa hangat pada sekujur tubuhnya saat seseorang dengan secara tiba-tiba menyampirkan jaket tebalnya pada tubuh Kai. Dengan segera Kai menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang berbaik hati padanya tengah malam ini.

"annyeong Kai…". Sesaat Kai hanya menatap namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum dengan lembut.

"eh, annyeong… mian, apa aku mengenalmu tuan?". Namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Oh Sehun itu hanya terkekeh alih-alih menjawab kebingungan Kai.

"apa kau lupa denganku?bahkan baru kemarin kita bertemu.". kini terlihat jelas jika Kai tengah berfikir keras untuk mengingat siapa namja yang tengah menatap penuh harap padanya. "ahh begini, apa kau ingat pertemuan kita kemarin di club tempatmu bekerja? Aku diperkenalkan Baekhyun hyung padamu. Karena ia bilang kau adalah sahabatnya". Tiba-tiba seulas senyum terpatri dengan indah digaris wajah Kai.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun. Benar kan tuan?". Jawabnya terkikik, sehun hanya tersenyum menang akan jawaban itu.

"that's right. well, apa kau ingin pulang? Mengapa hanya sendirian eum?"

"ah yeah. Aku sedang ingin menuju rumahku. Dan aku sudah biasa berjalan sendiri ditengah malam seperti ini".

"baiklah. mari kuantar kau untuk pulang, mobilku disana dan kau bisa tunggu sebentar".

"apa tidak merepotkan tuan?". "sama sekali tidak. Dan jangan kau panggil aku tuan. Panggil saja Sehun, arra?".

"eum… baiklah Sehun-sshi"

Kai POV.

Lelah. sama seperti malam-malam lainnya saat aku memilih keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim, lebih tepatnya kabur saat appa menyuruhku untuk bersedia dijodohkan oleh seorang namja yang adalah adeul dari rekan bisnisnya.

bukannya aku ingin menjadi seorang anak yang membangkang akan perintah kedua orang tuaku, hanya saja aku masih belum siap jika sekarang harus menyandang status sebagai seorang anae dari namja. Bahkan aku sendiri saja seorang namja. Dan sekarang aku bekerja pada sebuah club sebagai dancer untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari karena tak mungkin jika aku meminta kebutuhanku pada kedua orangtuaku sedangkan posisiku kini tengah kabur dari rumah mewah itu.

Kalian tak usah berfikir jika aku bekerja pada sebuah club malam seperti itu bahwa aku juga seorang namja yang bisa memenuhi hasrat para lelaki yang menginginkan tubuh para yeoja maupun namja penghibur disana. Aku hanya bekerja sebagai penari striptis ditempat itu, dan setelah selesai aku langsung membawa tubuhku pada tempat tinggal sederhana yang ku sewa untuk peristirahatan tubuh lelahku.

"sungguh melelahkan… terlebih sebelum sampai rumah, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja. yang ternyata ia adalah teman dari Baekhyun hyung. Dan mengapa ia memperlakukanku tadi seakan ia tengah memperlakukan seorang yeoja padaku. Hhh, aneh". Gumamku tak tahu pada siapa.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Cahaya mentari pagi yang sangat hangat tiba-tiba masuk melalu celah jendela kamar yang tengah ditempati oleh sesosok namja manis. Namun kini tidurnya seakan terganggu akan cahaya mentari yang menerpa wajahnya. Hangat, itu yang ia tengah rasakan.

"eungghh". Akhirnya lenguhan indah itu keluar dari bibir plum namja yang tengah menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan wajahnya yang terasa kaku.

Setelah merasa segar pada bagian wajahnya, ia berniat untuk membuat sarapan namun saat menuju dapur tak sengaja maniknya melihat sesuatu yang aneh berada pada meja ruang tamu.

"apa ini?". Gumamnya melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda. Pikirannya benar-benar tengah penasaran dan dibukalah kotak yang ukurannya cukup besar itu.

"woahh … bagaimana ini bisa ada disini? Apa umma mengirimkannya untukku? Ahh mana mungkin, pasti appa tidak memperbolehkan umma mengirimkan sesuatu untukku sebelum aku kembali pada rumah mereka".

Sesaat ia tengah berfikir akan kotak yang berisi susu strawberry dan beberapa roti selai strawberry serta sebuah boneka beruang yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Bukankah ini terlihat kekanakan untuk seorang namja seperti Kai? Tsk. Hell yeah.

"surat?". Gumamnya lagi. Dibacanya secarik kertas yang diyakini adalah surat dari sipengirim tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba seulas senyum terpatri pada garis manis itu.

"bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui ini?"

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel yang bordering nyaring dari arah kamarnya. Langsung saja ia melesat menuju kamarnya untuk menerima panggilan pada ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"…."

"yeoboseyo, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"…."

"ya~tuan-nyonya! Apa kau bisu eoh? Mengapa diam saja, jika tidak ada yang penting lebih baik aku matikan. Selamat pa—"

"ah yeoboseyo Kai. Ini aku Sehun, kau masih ingat?"

"eoh? Sehun? Ah yeah, aku masih ingat. Dan eum .. ada apa Sehun?"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari orang diseberang sana.

"emm Kai, apa kau sudah menerima kotak berwarna merah muda?"

"kotak berwarna merah muda? Eh? Apa itu milikmu Sehun?" dan Sehun terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Kai. "ne. itu milikku dan kukirimkan untukmu Kai".

"untukku? Bagaimana kau tahu aku meny—". "itu tidaklah penting Kai. Baiklah sebaiknya kau sarapan dahulu, dan aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Annyeong Kai".

Sehun POV.

Haahh … tuhan, hanya berbicara melalui sambungan telepon saja sudah membuat dadaku bergemuruh hebat seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ia menjadi kekasihku dan kita banyak bicara. Mungkin aku sudah mati mendadak dihadapannya. Ck. Konyol.

"Chanyeol hyuungg~ ah neoumu haengbokhan".

"…."

"ya! hyung ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tengah mendapatkan ilham untuk menjadi namja yang normal eum?"

"…."

PLETAK

"ouch… appo". Ringis hyung autis ini. "ya~ mengapa kau menjitakku huh? Memang apa salah kepalaku bocah?".

"aiishh kepalamu memang tak salah sedikitpun. Hanya saja dirimu terlalu autis karena diam saja saat aku mengajakmu berbicara. Ck. Phabo".

"ya. ya. memangnya kau berbicara apa bodoh?". Aiishh dasar namja aneh -_-

"tidak jadi hyung. Aku sudah tidak berselera lagi untuk bercerita!"

"dasar bocah labil. Begitu saja sudah marah. Oh iya apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi selanjutnya untuk Kai?". Aku hanya tersenyum tampan(?) alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan hyung bodoh ini.

"aku akan mengirim paket itu setiap pagi untuk Kai, eotthe hyung?"

"ya terserah kau saja Sehun-ah. aku hanya dapat berdoa yang terbaik untukmu".

Kkk~ ia memang hyungku yang terbaik. Walau kadang kau terlihat sangat autis tingkat akut.

Author POV.

Seperti ucapannya beberapa waktu yang lalu pada Chanyeol akan niatannya untuk selalu mengirimi paket setiap pagi untuk Kai. Tak dipungkiri semakin hari hubungan mereka terlihat semakin dekat. Namun kedekatan itu tak juga disadari oleh seorang Oh Sehun akan siapa sebenarnya Kai yang ia maksud sebagai yeoja itu.

Kadang juga mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang indah. Seperti saat ini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar sungai Han. Namun salah satu dari mereka menganggap itu adalah sebuah kencan special. Ya, Sehun menganggap itu sebuah kencan. Karena baginya jika seorang namja dan yeoja menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti itu pasti tengah melakukan kencan. Namun beda dengan Kai, ia masih merasa sangat bingung akan sikap Sehun yang setiap hari mengiriminya sebuah paket yang belum tentu semua orang tau jika isi paket itu adalah barang-barang favoritnya. Karena jika bukan sahabat dan juga kedua orang tuanya, tidak akan ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

"Kai…"

Eum. hanya dengungan yang keluar dari plum kissable itu sambil sesekali ia menjilati es krim strawberry kesukaannya. Dan tanpa disangka mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat, entah mengapa seakan waktu telah memberhentikan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari salah satu dari mereka mulai mendekat dan yeah… Bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Manis. Kesan pertama yang Sehun terima dari garis cherry itu. Hanya sekedar menempelkannya saja tak berniat untuk melakukan lebih. Dan seakan waktu telah menyadarkan pikiran mereka kembali.

"ahh … mianhae, a-aku… aku sungguh tak bermaksud lancang padamu. Hanya saja tadi… eum, tadi ada sisa es krim pada sudut bibirmu. Yah, ada es krim".

"emm… g-gwenchana Sehun-ah"

Dan seketika keduanya menjadi canggung. Namun kembali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang sore itu.

.

.

.

07.45 pm Sehun's house

Terlihat mobil sport hitam tengah memasuki rumah mewah bergaya klasik kerajaan inggris. Memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah mewah itu. Memberi kunci mobilnya pada seorang pengawal yang menyambut kedatangannya. Melangkah masuk sambil sesekali garis lemonnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Kini ia melewati ruang keluarga untuk menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat pergi melewati ruang keluarga seseorang memanggilnya.

"Oh Sehun…" panggil seorang namja tampan bermata sabit yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jinki—appa Sehun.

"eh? Ne …". "kemarilah. Ada yang ingin appa sampaikan padamu".

"mwoya appa?". Sehun menyeret tubuhnya menuju sang appa yang tengah duduk pada sofa berwarna dark brown yang meninggalkan kesan elegant sambil menyeruput lemon tea favorit buatan sang anae.

"appa ingin memberi tahumu tentang perjodohan itu. Bahwa kau dengan Kim Jong In— calon anae-mu akan appa nikahkan secepatnya. Semuanya sudah disiapkan dan jika kau bertanya mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba itu karena kekhawatiran dari nyonya Kim yang tak ingin jika adeul tunggalnya itu terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Maka dari itu pernikahanmu dengannya akan dilaksanakan lusa dan aku tak menerima penolakanmu".

"MWO? Lusa ? kau bergurau appa?". Jinki hanya tersenyum berseringai alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan adeul satu-satunya itu.

Oh Sehun. Namja tampan bermanik tajam ini sedari tadi hanya duduk gelisah pada ruang kerjanya. Hatinya benar-benar berkecamuk akan pembicaraan bersama appanya semalam. Bagaimana bisa jika ia akan dinikahkan dengan namja itu secepatnya. Bahkan kini hatinya benar-benar telah yakin hanya untuk seorang Kai. Berfikir keras bagaimana membuktikan pada sang appa jika ia benar-benar telah memiliki tambatan hati yang sudah memenuhi pikirannya belakangan ini.

Dan BINGO, terlintas ide gila yang entah itu akan berpengaruh dalam batalnya perjodohannya dengan namja yang tak sama sekali ia ketahui itu atau tidak.

"yeah. Aku harus melakukaknnya. Demi cinta dan perasaanku pada Kai".

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, kau membawaku kemana? Dan kita sedang berada dirumah siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab kebingungan Kai. "gwenchana, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku selalu bersamamu dan ini adalah kediaman keluarga Oh yang aku tinggali". Kai semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

"lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?". "kau akan tahu nanti Kai". Lagi. Ia hanya memberi senyum terbaiknya agar mahluk dihadapannya tak merasa takut.

"dan kau tunggu sebentar disini ne, nanti kau harus masuk saat aku memanggilmu. Arraseo?". "eum. arraseo".

CEKLEK

"appaaa~ umma…"

"ya~ ummaaa… aku pulang".

Tiba-tiba kedua orang tua Sehun keluar dari tempatnya(?) sambil sesekali sang appa menggerutu kesal karena acara(?) malam bersama sang ane gagal oleh panggilan sang adeul. Ck, bahkan ini baru pemanasan. Benaknya.

"Ya! Sehun-ah ada apa? Mengapa kau berteriak-teriak tak jelas seperti itu huh? Kau mengganggu acaraku bersama umma yeppohmu ini". "ouch… appo yeobo". Telak sang istri menyikut perut sang nampyeon yang berbicara seperti itu pada sang adeul yang hanya ditanggapi decakan serta tatapan datar. Bahkan sifatnya sama persis dengan sang appa.

"ada apa baby? ada yang perlu kau sampaikan pada kami eum?". lembut, selalu lembut untuk menenangkan sang adeul.

"appa izinkan aku untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku telah mempunyai yeoja yang benar-benar terbaik untuk hidupku. Dan aku mohon batalkan perjodohan itu". Jinki hanya terdiam sejenak tak menjawab pernyataan sang adeul.

"cih… apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Apa dengan kau mengatakan itu padaku, aku akan membatalkannya begitu saja tuan muda Oh? BIG NO! sampai kapanpun aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Kim Jong In".

"tapi appa. Aku bisa membuktikannya, Kai… masuklah".

Sesaat semua pasang mata menatap kearah pintu masuk yang menampakkan sesosok namja manis yang hanya berani tertunduk tak berani menatap keluarga yang sedari tengah berdebat. Terlali tekut eoh?

Saat sesampainya ia berada dihadapan kedua orang tua Sehun, tiba-tiba mata sipit Jinki membelalak sempurna dan …

"Jonginnie …"

"ah ne?"

"eh?".

Mendongak menatap bingung pada namja dewasa yang tetap tampan. Bingung, bagaimana namja sipit itu tahu nama lahir ia.

"apakah aku mengenal ahjussi?". "ya, apa appa mengenal Kai? Dan mengapa kau memanggilnya dengan Jonginnie?"

"hahaha kau itu namja yang phabo? Apa dia orang yang akan kau kenalkan pada appa eum?"

"ne appa… dia Kai, temanku".

Sesaat jinki tersenyum penuh arti, namun tak ada satupun orang yang mengerti akan senyum dari Oh Jinki kecuali sang anae yang menatap mengerti.

"hmmm… baiklah, aku menyutujuimu. Jika kau berbahagia, akupun akan bebahagia untuk adeulku".

"woaahh… jinjja? Kau tidak berbohongkan appa?"

"aniyo. Besok kalian akan menikah dan malam ini aku akan mengabari berita bahagia ini pada Kim Minho. Selaku appa dari calon anae-mu, benarkan Kim Jong In?". tersenyum manis sampai menghilangkan manik sabit itu sambil menatap Kai yang kini menegang. Tak jauh dari itupun Sehun menatap horror pada sang appa kemudian beralih menatap Kai yang hanya diam mematung.

"K-kim Jong In? jadi … bukankah ia seorang—"

"yeoja? Hahaha kau ini namja phabo Sehun-ah. dia ini namja, putra tunggal keluarga Kim yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Appa memang tak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Namun sebelumnya Kim Minho telah memberikan foto adeulnya yang manis ini. Dan kau Jonginnie, kau harus bersiap-siap karena besok adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan adeulku yang tampan ini. Haha"

"eh? Menikah?"

"j-jadi… j-jadi ia, ia seorang— ah umma~ aku mual".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"j-jadi… j-jadi ia, ia seorang— ah umma~ aku mual".

Sesaat manik tajam milik namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun itu menatap dingin pada sosok Kai yang masih setia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kai benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya pada perjodohan itu. Bukankah ia mati-matian menolak dan mengambil keputusan nekat untuk kabur dari kediaman keluarg Kim—keluarganya. Menahan rindu untuk tidak bertemu sang umma. Dan diam-diam ia merindukan sang appa si flaming charisma, walaupun ia bersifat keras kepala.

Dan sekarang? Yeah, he's so fool.

"k-kau... akhh kepalaku pening".

Dingin. Dan langsung melenggang pergi tepat kekamarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang semakin terlihat bingung dan takut.

PUK

Eoh?. Kaget saat seorang namja tampan bermanik bulan sabit menepuk pundaknya.

"jonginnie, lebih baik kau tidur saja dirumah kami. Karena waktu sudah larut malam. Kau tak usah takut, anggap saja ini sebagai rumahmu. Bukankah kau juga akan menjadi bagian keluarga OH mulai besok, eum?". Tulus. Senyumannya begitu tulus dan lembut. Mengingatkannya akan sang appa yang memang lembut namun terkadang begitu keras kepala.

"ne ahjussi…"

"hey, don't call me ahjussi. Panggil aku appa, arraseo? Bukankah kau akan menjadi menantuku?"

"ne a-appa".

"good. Yasudah, lebih baik kau istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagamu agar besok tak begitu lelah. jumuseyo jonginnie, ahh yeobo… temani dia menuju kamarnya ne".

"ne, hon".

.

.

.

Setibanya Kai dan Keybum—umma Sehun disebuah ruangan, mereka langsung masuk pada kamar tamu kediaman keluarga OH. Mengintrupsi Kai agar istirahat dengan nyaman pada kamar ini. Namun Kai masih diam tak bergeming. Pikirannya benar-benar melayang akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia masih bingung atas percakapan antara kedua orang tua Sehun dan Sehun, bingung akan tatapan dingin namja tampan itu. Mengapa air mukanya berubah drastis hanya dalam hitungan menit. Apa yang salah? Apa yang salah dengannya?

Huks…

"eh? Waeyo sayang? Mengapa menangis eum?". lembut. Semakin merindukan sang umma yang yeppoh dan polos nan lembut.

Bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa yeoja cantik yang disinyalir akan menjadi mertuanya ini adalah sahabat dari sang umma.

"aniyo ahjumma. Aku… aku hanya teringat umma dan merindukannya. Kau mengingatkanku akannya".

"ssstt… uljima baby, tenang ne. jika kau merindukan umma-mu kau boleh menganggapku sebagai umma-mu. Bukankah kau akan menjadi istri adeul-ku berarti kau akan menjadi adeul-ku juga. Dan kau juga harus memanggilku umma baby, arrachi?"

"n-ne umma... hiks."

Bingung. Yeoja cantik itu kian bingung saat namja manis yang akan menjadi menantunya ini malah semakin terisak. Apa ia salah berbicara atau memang terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Molla.

"hey baby… uljima ne, umma ada disini untukmu. Apa sesuatu menyakitimu eum? aku tak ingin melihat adeul sahabatku menangis seperti ini, tidak! Bahkan aku sudah menganggap umma-mu sebagai adik kandungku".

Eoh? Sahabat? Jadi yeoja cantik yang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya ini adalah sahabat dari sang umma. Pantas saja jika sifat dan sikapnya hampir mirip. Sikapnya yang lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sifatnya yang polos dan pemalu. Mungkinkah mereka kembar? Ck. Konyol sekali.

"jonginnie, apa Sehun menyakitimu, eum?"

DEG

Entah mengapa saat bibir cherry milik Keybum berucap akan nama Sehun, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak pada bagian dadanya. Ia merasa benda tajam tak kasat mata itu seolah menghunus hati— suatu organ tubuh yang teramat sensitive.

Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Haruskah ia jujur pada yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai umma keduanya itu akan pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini? Ia benar-benar bingung. Terlebih ia berbohong tentang ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia menangis hanya karena merindukan ummanya. Memang ia merindukan sang umma. Namun bukankah ia besok akan bertemu kedua orang tuanya eum? jadi mengapa harus ditangisi?.

"apa kau menyukai Sehun, eum?"

Eoh? Lagi? Membuatnya kaget dan bimbang. Bahkan ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Selama ini ia menganggap Sehun hanya sebatas teman. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa namja yang ia mati-matian jauhi, bahkan kini ia selalu bersama dengan namja itu. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Diam dan diam. Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Bukankah itu lebih baik ketimbang harus mengucapkan kalimat yang ternyata tak mengenakkan hati.

"baiklah. akan umma ceritakan sesuatu padamu ne?"

.

.

.

"eungghh…".

Lenguhan indah dari plum kissable itu lolos dengan sempurna, serta pergerakan tubuhnya yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Bahkan kini manik teduh itu membuka setengah. Mendudukan tubuhnya pada tepi ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah bantalnya. Kini kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju dapur hanya untuk sekedar mengairi kerongkongannya yang kering.

Setelah jalan beberapa menit mengelilingi rumah mewah ini akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang ia cari. Dengan segera ia melesat tak sabar untuk meneguk air putih. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat manik hazel itu berpapasan dengan manik tajam milik namja tampan yang membuat pikirannya tak nyaman sedari tadi.

"kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Datar. Bahkan ia tak menemukan Sehun yang ia kenal dengan kalimat lembut dan tatapan hangatnya.

Ia hanya melihat tatapan dingin dan ucapan datar dari namja pemilik manik tajam itu.

"a-aku… aku haus dan hanya ingin mengambil minum didapur". Takut. Entahlah, ia merasa menciut saat manik elang itu menatapnya begitu tajam.

Hey, apa yang salah? Bahkan ia keluar tengah malam dan berkeliaran dirumah mewah ini hanya ingin mencari segelas air putih untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya dan bukan untuk mencuri ataupun mencari benda berharga keluarga ini untuk dijual. Ck. Bahkan pikiran macam itu terlihat sangat buntu. Bukanhkah ia juga seorang putra tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan eoh?

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari namja tampan itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba Kai merasa lelah dan ingin beranjak menuju dapur untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dapat mengobati kekeringan pada kerongkongannya.

"apa kau mempermainkanku? Apa kau bekerja sama dengan appa dan menjebakku seperti ini? Bahkan kau berpura-pura manis bagaikan seorang yeoja. Cih… kau tahu? Aku begitu bodoh masuk dalam perangkapmu dan mempercayaimu sebagai yeoja"

langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari garis kissable milik namja tampan yang kini ia punggungi.

TES

Buliran Kristal bening itu meluncur dengan indahnya dari manik teduh Kai.

Jadi benar? Benar apa yang ibu mertuanya katakan semalam bahwa Sehun menganggapnya sebagai yeoja dan mengajaknya bertemu kedua orang tuanya agar sang appa membatalkan perjodohan antara Sehun dengan adeul sahabat sang umma serta rekan bisnis sang appa?

Jadi sikap lembut serta perhatian namja tampan itu terhadapnya hanya karena Sehun salah paham dan menganggapnya seorang yeoja. Bukankah ini gila? Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya hingga kini Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia telah berbohong dan menipunya. Bukankah selama ini Sehun tak menanyakan status gendernya?

"bahkan kau namja jalang yang hanya mendapatkan uang dengan cara menjual tubuhmu. Haha bukankah ini terlihat gila? Appa akan menikahkanku dengan namja sepertimu".

DEG

Jalang? Serendah itukah ia dimata namja tampan ini? Tau apa ia tentang pekerjaannya di club malam itu?

Ck. Bahkan namja terpandang seperti ia dapat mengatakan hal senista itu.

'huks… umma~ neomu appo..'. batinnya.

Ia hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Ingin terlihat tegar eoh? Tsk,Tentu saja.

Jika ia terlihat lemah dihadapan Sehun, maka namja tampan itu akan semakin memojokinya.

Tak lama setelah itu suara derap langkah menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"hiks… hiks… mengapa umma? Ini begitu menyakitkan… apa aku serendah itu. Huks". Tangisnya pecah. Tubuhnya bergetar dan bahunya naik turun.

Ia hapus air matanya dengan kasar dan bawa tubuhnya menuju kamar yang ia tempati tadi. Tak ingin seseorang dari keluarga ini melihatnya dalam keadaan menangis.

"baby. jonginnie sayang…"

Eoh? Mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang ia arahkan penglihatannya pada asal suara dan GOTCHA.

Ia menemukan sang umma—Kim Taemin, yang tengah tersenyum lembut dan berjalam menghampirinya. Merasa bosan menunggu sang umma yang melangkah lama karena gaun yang dikenakan umma-nya begitu merepotkan, ia pun berinisiatif untuk berlari menghampiri sang umma.

GREP

"huks. Bogoshippo umma, neomu bogoshippo".

"sstt… uljima honey. Nado sayang, nado bogoshippo".

Kini posisi mereka masih saling berpelukan untuk melepas rindu. Taemin dengan perlahan melepas rengkuhannya pada sang adeul dan menatap wajah manis malaikatnya itu.

"OMO! Aigoo… ada apa denganmu baby? mengapa matamu begitu sembab? apa kau semalaman menangis, eum?"

"ani umma~ nan gwenchana. Umma tak usah khawatir. Bukankah aku ini namja yang kuat eoh?". Menatap sang umma begitu lembut sambil menyuguhkan senyum yang seolah mengatakan 'aku-tak-apa-apa-umma'.

"kkk~ geureu. Kajja kau ganti baju. Bukankah acaramu akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi?".

"eum… arraseo umma~".

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, namja tampan itu kian detik kian terlihat gelisah saat menunggu yeoja—tidak! Bahkan ia telah mengetahui bahwa pasangannya itu adalah seorang namja. Kakinya ia ketuk-ketukan pada lantai altar.

Memutar jengah bola matanya. Bahkan kini keringat dingin menguar dari pelipis dan telapak tangannya. Terlalu gugupkah? Molla. Hanya ia yang merasakannya.

Saat ia tengah bergulat pada pikirannya. Tiba-tiba suara decakan kagum dan kalimat pujian keluar dari para tamu yang hadir pada gereja ini. Dengan gerakan slow motion ia balikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mereka lihat hingga sebagian dari mereka mengatakan iri. Ck. Berlebihan.

SNAP

Kena kau! Tubuhnya membatu saat manik tajam itu menemukan objek yang begitu indah. Ck. Tak terasa decakan itu lolos begitu saja saat ia benar-benar terhipnotis akan mahluk indah yang menggunakan gaun berwarna putih gading, sangat senada dengan kulit tan miliknya. Dan gaun itu begitu mengekspos tubuh indahnya. Wajahnya begitu manis, bahkan terlihat sangat manis. Tidak. Tidak! Ia begitu yeppoh. Melebihi yeoja umumnya eum.

Dan kini mahluk indah itu melangkah dengan begitu anggun bersama seorang namja penuh charisma yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah appanya— Kim Minho.

Setelah sampai didepan altar. Minho melepas tautan tangan sang adeul agar berpindah pada namja tampan yang sedari tadi menatap mereka tak berkedip.

Hangat. Bahkan tangan namja manis ini sangat hangat.

'neomu yeppoh'. Batinnya.

Eoh? Tersadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Lalu ia gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran bodoh itu.

"gwenchanayo?" Tanya kai.

"eh… emm… g-gwenchana"

Hosh … hosh. Mengapa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat? 'ini gila!' batinnya.

"baiklah, bisa kita mulai?". Tanya sang pendeta.

"ne…". jawab keduanya serempak.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakah kau menerima seorang Kim Jong In sebagai anae-mu dalam susah maupun senang. Mencintainya sehidup semati tanpa ada niat untuk menyakiti. Hidup bersama selamanya dan selalu bersama menghadapi masalah yang menerpa keluarga kalian?".

"ne, aku bersedia…"

"dan kau Kim Jong In, bersediakah kau menerima seorang Oh Sehun sebagai nampyeon-mu dalam susah maupun senang. Mencintainya sehidup semati tanpa ada niat untuk menyakiti. Hidup bersama selamanya dan selalu bersama menghadapi masalah yang menerpa keluarga kalian?".

Hening.

Ia begitu takut. Apa? Apa yang harus ia jawab?

Sesaat mata mereka bertemu dan seolah Sehun mengatakan dalam tatapannya 'jawab-aku-bersedia'.

"a-aku… aku, aku b-bersedia".

"baiklah, kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sekarang sematkan cincin itu pada jari pasangan kalian. Setelah itu cium pasanganmu"

Setelah menyematkan cincin pada jari masing-masing pasangan. Mereka bingung harus bagaimana. Bahkan mereka benar-benar terlihat gugup.

Hey, bukankah kau pernah melakukannya sebelum ini Oh Sehun? Menciumnya. Bahkan kau mengambil ciuman itu pada namja manis ini. Lalu mengapa sekarang kau tak memulainya lebih dulu eum?

CHU~

Manis. Sama seperti sebelumnya, saat ia pertama kali mengecup bibir ranum milik namja manis ini. Lama bibir mereka menempel tanpa ada pergerakan apapun. Tetap betah pada posisinya sampai mereka tersadar akan tepukan riuh yang menggema gereja ini.

"Kaaaiii~ kyaaa.. cukkhae ne, kau telah resmi menjadi Nyonya muda OH. Ya! kau Oh Sehun, perlihatkanlah senyum tampanmu. Jangan kau menakutkan Kai-ku dengan tatapan datar nan dingin itu. Awas saja jika kau menyakiti apalagi melukainya sedikitpun. No! no! itu tidak boleh… kau harus mencintainya dengan tulus dan berikan aku keponakan yang imut sepertiku, cantik sepertiku, manis sep—mmmpphhtt".

Tiba-tiba tanpa ancang-ancang Chanyeol membungkam mulut namja cantiknya dengan bibirnya. Tak tahukah jika sang kekasih kini begitu shock dan blushing akan perlakuan tiba-tibanya dihadapan banyak orang terlebih dihadapan pasangan baru ini? Bahkan ia belum sempat mengoleskan lipbalm rasa anggur kesukaannya pada bibir yang sekarang mengerucut imut itu.

PLAK

"ouch…". Telak tangan mungil milik Bekhyun mengalun indah keudara dan berakhir mendarat dengan mulus pada dahi Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah meringis sakit.

"Ya! Yeolliiiieee~ apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau membuatku malu dihadapan semua orang". Kini ia hanya dapat menutup wajahnya yang kian memerah menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya nyengir jerapah karena mendengar khutbah dari sang kekasih.

Entah setan mana merasuki tubuh Sehun. Sedari tadi lengannya tak kunjung lepas dari rengkuhan pinggang namja manis itu. Keduanya benar-benar tak menyadari itu. Sampai-sampai suara kedua orang tua mereka menyadarkan sweet moment itu.

"ya~ Sehun-ah mengapa kau lepaskan rengkuhan lenganmu pada anae-mu eum?"

Sedikit salah tingkah saat sang appa menggodanya. Hey, bahkan kini kedua pipi namja tampan itu tengah bersemu merah.

"kkk~ kau pemalu sayang, umma ucapkan selamat ne untuk kalian. Semoga kalian selalu menjadi pasangan yang harmonis dan hidup bersama selamanya. Dan semoga kalian cepat memberi aegya yang manis seperti ummanya dan tampan seperti appa nya pada kami ne. umma dan appa selalu mendoakan kalian".

"tapi umma, bukankah Kai seorang nam—"

"sstt… Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti sayang".

"eoh? N-ne umma-appa, gomawo…"

Setelah selesai kedua orang tua Sehun mengucapkan selamat untuk adeul dan menantunya. Kini giliran kedua orang tua Kai untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada pasangan baru ini.

"baby…". "umma~ hiks…"

"hey, gwenchana baby. mengapa menangis eum? bukankah kau bilang kau ini namja yang tegar eoh? Mengapa cengeng seperti ini, bahkan sekarang kau sudah menjadi istri dari namja tampan ini. Kkkk~"

Diam. Tak berani mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi dengan perasaannya. Ia hanya semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya dengan sang umma. Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun melepas rengkuhan nyaman itu dan kini beralih menatap sang appa yang tengah tersenyum lembut dan demi apa ini sungguh tampan.

"appa~"

"Jonginnie… appa merindukanmu sayang. Maafkan appa ne"

"gwenchana appa. Akupun minta maaf jika selama ini aku membantah perintahmu dan pergi dari rumah meninggalkan kalian hiks… a-aku, aku memang bukan adeul yang baik huks…".

"sstt… uljima Jonginnie. Kau adeul yang baik bagi kami. Yang terbaik dari siapapun. Dan kami bahagia mempunyai adeul sepertimu. Maafkan appa yang memaksamu untuk ini, namun ini semua demi kebaikanmu sayang. Kumohon kau mengerti ne, appa akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan suamimu".

"ne appa~ jeongmal gomawo".

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk mengucapkan selamat pada sang adeul.

Acara pesta pernikahan ini dilanjut dengan acara-acara selanjutnya.

Namun masih terselip rasa tidak nyaman dalam pikiran dan batin Kai. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bersikap bagaimana nanti pada Sehun. Bukankah namja ini telah menganggapnya sebagai namja jalang eoh? Bahkan sikapnya saja semakin dingin. Ia akan berlaku manis jika hanya dihadapan banyak orang.

BUGH

"haahh… lelah sekali." Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung didudukan tubuhnya pada tepi ranjang king size miliknya. Ia baru ingat jika mulai hari ini ia takkan tinggal sendiri dikamar ini.

Ceklek~

Sesaat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja manis. Manik tajam Sehun tak bisa beralih untuk tidak memandang gerak-gerik namja manis itu.

Kai yang menyadari jika ia tengah dipandang oleh Sehun. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh saat-saat seperti ini membuatnya gugup dan … takut?

"apa kau ingin mandi dahulu sebelum tidur?"

Hah? Hanya suara dengungan Tanya yang keluar dari garis lemon milik Kai.

"jika kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu, aku akan tunggu diluar. Dikamar ini sudah ada kamar mandinya. Jadi kau tak usah keluar kamar lagi".

Dingin-datar-acuh. Menyeret kakinya untuk menjauh dari ruangan yang sekarang diisi namja manis itu.

'kuatkan aku Tuhan…'. Batin namja manis ini.

=====o=====

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang kaku dengan berendam air hangat. Ia pun keluar untuk mengenakan pakaian. Ia lupa membawa pakaiannya kedalam ruang ganti yang berada dikamar mandi tersebut.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi ia hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Tubuh yang masih basah teraliri air itu membuat ia semakin terlihat indah. Dan setelah menemukan piyama merah muda yang akan ia kenakan untuk malam ini, ia lepaskan satu-satunya kain yang melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan melemparnya keatas kasur.

Ceklek~

"apa kau sud..ah—hyaaaa~ "

"kyaaaaaa~ Sehun-ah… a-apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil handuk yang ia lempar dan memasangnya kembali untuk meutupi tubuh bagian bawah itu.

"m-mian… mianhae, a-aku tak sengaja. Kukira kau sudah selesai mandi dan sudah memakai pakaianmu. Maafkan aku, aku akan kembali lagi jika kau sudah selesai".

Blam

"hosh… hosh… hosh… haaahhh, apa yang kulakukan? Mengapa tubuhnya semakin indah jika tanpa sehelai benang yang melekat pada tubuh itu. Aiishh bodoh. Kau terlalu pervert Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

Kai POV.

Ada apa dengannya? Aiishh… Kai bodoh! Mengapa bisa kau lupa untuk mengunci kamar ini?

Lihatlah tatapannya padamu. Ia hanya diam tak berkedip. Bahkan garis kissable miliknya menganga dengan sempurna.

Pasti ia semakin berfikir jika aku seorang namja murahan. Bukan, bukan itu. Aku sungguh lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Lebih baik aku menghampirinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Agar ia tak berfikiran macam-macam terhadapku.

Saat aku telah sampai pada ruang tv, kulihat ia tengah duduk terdiam. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh jika acara tv yang sedang ia tonton tak sedikitpun dicerna olehnya. Tatapannya begitu kosong namun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah lama aku hanya diam memerhatikan Sehun. Kulihat ia kini tengah memukul-mukulkan kepalanya seperti sedang menghilangkan sesuatu dari kepala itu. Tsk. Bahkan ia terlihat bodoh disaat seperti itu.

"Oh Sehun babo! Apa yang kau fikirkan tentangnya? Jauhkan pikiran pervertmu itu, bahkan kau tau ia seor—"

"Sehun-ah…"

"a-ah… ne?"

"a-aku… aku sudah selesai mandi, jika kau ingin mandi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu juga. Lebih baik kau cepat mandi sebelum air itu menjadi dingin. Dan… dan aku, aku akan membuatkanmu greentea".

"ne. gomawo".

Dingin. Selalu seperti itu sikapmu sekarang. Apa aku begitu menjijikan?

=====o=====

Author POV.

Setelah membuatkan greentea untuk suaminya. Lalu iapun menlangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mereka. Yah. Kamar Sehun dan Kai.

Dan sesampainya ia dikamar, diletakkannya minuman itu pada meja nakas sebelah ranjang mereka. Sesaat ia merasa bosan dan memilih untuk membaca buku milik Sehun yang tersedia dilemari penyimpanan buku dekat situ. Setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia ingin baca, ia bawa tubuhnya menuju ranjang king size itu. Duduk dekat kepala ranjang dengan bertumpu pada sebuah bantal.

Ceklek

"Sehun-ah"

DEG

BLUR

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dikamar ini dan handuk yang ia kenakan merosot begitu saja.

"kyaaaaaaaa~ Sehun, itu… m-milikmu…"

"eh? Aaaarrgghhh…."

Sehun pun bergegas masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi. Sungguh ia begitu malu.

Hey, mengapa ia harus merasa malu? Bukankah ia dan istrinya itu sesama namja?

Ck. Bodoh sekali! Ini semua gara-gara pikiran kotor akan tubuh indah namja manis itu. Ia lupa jika dikamar ini bukan hanya ia yang tinggal.

'Tubuh indah Kai? Aiishh mengapa pikiran itu kembali lagi. Ya! ya! dan mengapa ini? Mengapa milikku dibawah sana menjadi terasa sesak seperti ini?

Iishh phabo namja!' benaknya.

Tok Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi ini diketuk oleh Kai. Namja manis itu benar-benar cemas terhadap Sehun yang tak kunjung keluar. Terlebih ia semakin takut jika Sehun berfikir ia masuk kamar ini saat namja tampan itu tengah mengenakan baju dan ia ingin melihat tubuh suaminya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus menjelaskannya.

"sehun-ah… gwenchanayo? Apa sesuatu terjadi didalam?"

"…."

"ya~ hunnie. Apa yang kau lakukan didalam?"

"…."

"Oh Sehun, jawab aku. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa kau hanya diam didalam?"

"…."

Sungguh ini membuatnya semakin cemas. Apa namja itu tengah terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan mati didalam sampai benar-benar tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari namja itu.

"Sehun-ah… kumohon, bicaralah. Jangan mem—"

Ceklek

"hahh…. syukurlah. Apa yang terjadi deng—mmpphtt"

Tanpa ancang-ancang Sehun telah membungkam garis lemon milik Kai. Ia mengecup dan mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Kai hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya karena merasa kaget.

BRUK

kini Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Kai diatas ranjang dan menindihnya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dan ….

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : I WILL GET HER or HIM ?

Cast : HunKai (Oh Sehun & Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai)

Other cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Lee Jinki a.k.a Oh Jinki (Sehun appa)

Kim Keybum a.k.a Oh Keybum (Sehun umma)

Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (Kai appa)

Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (Kai umma)

Length : 4 of ?

Genre : YAOI (boy x boy)

Author : Real_dubu

Warning : Miss TYPO dimana-mana & NC.

==== HunKai ====

"Sehun-ah… kumohon, bicaralah. Jangan mem—"

Ceklek

"hahh…. syukurlah. Apa yang terjadi deng—mmpphtt"

Tanpa ancang-ancang Sehun telah membungkam garis lemon milik Kai. Ia mengecup dan melumat bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Kai hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya karena merasa kaget. Dan terlalu shock.

BRUK

kini Sehun merebahkan tubuh Kai diatas ranjang dengan hati-hati dan menindihnya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sehun menggigit bibir bawah milik Kai agar lidahnya dapat masuk kedalam rongga hangat mulut Kai.

Ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan kini semakin panas. Lidah Sehun bergerak lincah didalam mulut Kai untuk mencari lawan mainnya. Dan BINGO! Benda kenyal milik Kai telah ia temukan dan mulai memainkannya. Menghisap dan mengulumnya layaknya sebuah permen yang manis. Bahkan saliva mereka kini sudah menjadi satu, sampai-sampai menetes pada sudut bibir Kai. So Damn it!

Bibir Sehun terus mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Kai. Dari mata turun ke hidung mancung Kai kemudian beralih pada kedua pipi lembut milik istri manisnya. Kedua tangannya hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya agar tak menindih Kai begitu dalam.

Setelah dirasa cukup, kini ia beralih pada leher jenjang nan mulus Kai. Mengecup berkali-kali bagian titik sensitive itu, ia gigit kecil kemudian ia hisap lebih dalam sehingga menimbulkan bercak keunguan yang kontras. Kai hanya dapat mendesah tertahan. Sungguh ia begitu takut dan malu jika suara desahannya sampai keluar dan terdengar oleh Sehun.

Tangan kiri Sehun kini sudah menelusup masuk kedalam piyama yang dikenakan Kai dan berani mengelus perut datar itu. Sesaat ia mencari dua buah tonjolan pada dada Kai dan tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya ia menemukan benda kenyal itu. awalnya ia hanya membelainya dengan lembut. namun dengan kedua jarinya, Ia mainkan kedua nipple kenyal milik Kai. Memijit dan memilinnya dengan begitu lembut.

"uhhh… ahhnn Seh…unn, ahh"

PLAK

Mendengar desahan yang lolos dari bibir Kai yang hampir membengkak. Ia seperti mendapat tamparan tak kasat mata. Akhirnya iapun tersadar dari aktifitasnya dengan Kai. Bangun dari tubuh Kai dan menghentikan kegiatannya barusan.

Sungguh ia merasa seperti orang kerasukan setan saat itu.

"m-maaf… maafkan a-aku, aku… aku tak sengaja. Sungguh.."

BLAM

Bergegas keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan namja manis yang hanya dapat terdiam.

Kai. Ia begitu bingung akan perlakuan suaminya itu. Hey apa yang salah? Bukankah wajar jika mereka melakukan hal 'itu' untuk saat ini?

Namun dengan tiba-tiba nya namja tampan itu menghentikan aktifitas yang baru berjalan setengah mereka lakukan. 'Mereka lakukan? Aiishh Kai bodoh! Mengapa berfikiran seperti itu huh?'. Batin namja manis ini.

Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya untuk saat ini. Merasa kecewa? Molla.

Ia hanya benar-benar bingung akan suaminya.

Membenarkan kancing piyama yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka hampir seluruhnya. Merangkak ketengah ranjang dan mulai membawa dirinya kealam mimpi.

=====o=====

Sehun POV.

Aaargghh… BODOH!

Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? Apa kau sudah gila hah? Atau kau memang sudah tercemar penyakit gay Chanyeol hyung?

istrimu seorang namja. Lalu mengapa kau hampir ingin melakukan 'itu' dengannya? Phabo! Phabo!

"mengapa aku begitu bodoh?". Gumamku entah pada siapa. "namun manis bibir dan harum tubuhnya masih terasa pada indera perasaku, bahkan desahannya begitu terdengar sangat indah".

Aiishh bodoh, kau gila Oh Sehun. Gila karena namja manis itu.

"lebih baik aku tidur agar dapat melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu".

.

.

.

.

Author POV.

Cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela untuk mengetuk-mengetuk kedua kelopak mata milik namja manis yang kini tengah tertidur pulas.

Namun saat cahaya mentari hangat itu mulai menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya, kini ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya merasa terganggu.

"euungghh". Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara indahnya dan manik hazel itu mulai terbuka.

"eoh? Jam berapa ini?". Gumamnya seraya melirik kearah sebelah tempat tidurnya dan tidak menemukan sang suami tertidur disitu.

Dahinya berkerut tanda ia tengah bingung. Kemana perginya Sehun? Apa ia sudah bangun lebih awal? Diliriknya jam dinding yang selalu setia bertengger itu,

"bahkan ini baru jam 5 pagi, apa semalam ia tak tidur dikamar ini? Lalu kemana dia?". Gumamnya lagi.

Iapun bergegas turun dari tempat tidur tersebut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, iapun menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan ia gunakan hari ini. Namun sebelumnya ia telah mengunci pintu kamar ini terlebih dahulu. Agar hal memalukan seperti waktu itu tak terulang lagi.

Dipilihnya celana pendek berwarna soft cream dan t-shirt biru laut tanpa lengan. Lalu dibalut sebuah cardigan baby blue. Ia begitu manis dan cantik memakai pakaian itu.

Sesaat ia berdiri dihadapan cermin besar dekat lemari pakaiannya. Menata rambut dan merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan. Namun maniknya tak sengaja menangkap suatu bercak keunguan pada leher sebelah kirinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kedua pipinya memanas. Dan memori kejadian semalam terlintas lagi dalam benaknya.

Menggeleng keras dan segera bergegas menuju dapur dengan niatan akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kedua orangtua barunya dan sang suami.

Menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga untuk mencapai dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia berdiri dekat ruang keluarga. Tubuh itu mendekat pada objek yang tengah tertidur pulas disebuah sofa yang hanya menggunakan bantal sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Bahkan ia tak memakai selembar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Miris sekali.

Berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan namja tampan itu. Tangannya mulai terulur untuk mengelus pahatan indah milik sang suami.

'tampan'. Batinnya.

Entah dapat keberanian darimana, tiba-tiba ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Terus mendekat sampai aroma greentea yang menguar melalui nafas itu dapat dirasakan olehnya. Sedikit lagi dan sampailah bibir miliknya dengan bibir kissable milik namja tampan itu bersatu. Menempelkannya begitu lama, tak ada pergerakan apapun. Hanya sebatas bertemu dan merasakan manis bibir sang suami yang membuatnya hampir terjaga semalaman. Tak ingin mengganggu tidur namja tampan itu akhirnya ia lepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Tersenyum dengan begitu manis mengingat hal bodoh yang barusan ia lakukan. Dan lagi-lagi kedua pipi itu dipenuhi dengan semburat merah.

'Aiishh bodoh! Apa yang kulakukan barusan? Bodoh bodoh!'. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"eungghh…". Lenguhan namja itupun keluar.

"eoh?". Kaget. Apa yang harus ia katakan jika namja ini menanyakan apa yang tengah ia lakukan?. Benaknya.

Perlahan kelopak mata elang milik namja tampan itu terbuka sempurna dan sedikit kaget pada sosok namja manis yang tengah berjongkok dihadapannya dengan wajah yang cemas.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Datar. Sambil sesekali garis apel itu menguap kecil.

"a-ku… emm, aku emm anu… aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, namun sepertinya kau masih terlihat lelah. jadi kuurungkan niatku".

"oh…". Hanya itu balasan yang keluar dari mulut namja tampan itu.

"eum… ba-baiklah, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu, umma dan juga appa. Annyeong".

Segera melesat menjauh agar namja itu tak mencurigai apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapnya.

Namun disisi lain, Sehun masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat semula. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada ruangan yang dimasuki namja manis itu. Dan tiba-tiba tangan milik namja tampan itu terangkat keudara lalu berhenti tepat pada garis apel yang sebelumnya dikecup oleh sang istri. Merabanya dengan gerakan slow motion dan tanpa sadar tiap sudut garis kissable itu terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

'manis. Bahkan melebihi manisnya madu'. Benaknya.

"aiishh phabo phabo! Apa yang kau pikirkan barusan huh? Pervert namja!". Gumamnya.

Setelah lama bergulat dengan pikirannya. Iapun beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat pada kamarnya berniat untuk membersihkan diri.

=====o=====

"morning Jonginnie. Apa yang tengah kau lakukan eum?".

Tiba-tiba datanglah umma Sehun mengahmpiri Kai yang tengah sibuk membuat sarapan.

"eoh? Morning umma, aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita". Menjawab dengan lembut sambil menyuguhkan senyum indahnya.

"aigoo… bahkan kau membuatkan sarapan untuk kami. Memang tidak ada maid yang akan membuatkan sarapan eoh? Lebih baik aku berbicara pada mereka".

Beranjak pergi untuk mencari para maid yang seharusnya tengah membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarga ini. Namun langkah yeoja cantik bermanik kucing itu terhenti saat sebuah tangan mungil menahannya.

"eoh? Wae honey?".

"gwenchana umma. Aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak membuat sarapan. Karena aku yang akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang berguna untuk kalian terutama untuk suamiku".

Menunduk malu. Entahlah, jika mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang sang suami ia begitu malu dan merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Merasakan panas menjalar pada pipinya.

'perasaan apa ini?'. Pikirnya.

"kyaaaa~ kau memang menantuku yang terbaik hon. Tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai anae adeul-ku. Beruntung sekali ia mendapatkanmu".

"ummaaa~ kau berlebihan. Sudahlah aku malu".

Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"wahh… ada apa ini? Sepertinya aku tertinggal sesuatu eum".

Masuklah Tuan besar Oh bersama tuan muda Oh pada ruang makan.

"ah morning appa…"

"morning Jonginnie. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan eum?"

"eh… a-aku—"

"ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi istri dan menantu yang berguna untuk kita, maka dari itu ia tak menyuruh para maid untuk membuat sarapan. Melainkan ia yang membuatnya boo. Bukankah itu manis eoh?"

"haha manis. Manis sekali. Bukankah begitu tuan muda Oh?"

Menyenggol lengan sang adeul agar menyetujui argument nya, namun namja tampan itu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Hell yeah.

"sudahlah appa, lebih baik kita sarapan dahulu. Aku sudah memasakkan kalian nasi goreng Beijing dan soup kimchi. Kuharap kalian akan menyukai masakkanku".

Berkata dengan hati-hati sembari tersenyum canggung. Ia begitu menciut saat manik tajam sang suami menatapnya begitu lekat dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"baiklah, kajja".

.

.

.

"apa kalian sudah mempunyai rencana untuk honeymoon berdua? Itali tak begitu buruk, atau kalian ingin ke Prancis. Mungkin mencari suasana yang romantic. Eotthe?" Tanya Jinki saat mereka tengah bersantai pada taman belakang sambil menyeruput lemontea.

"atau kalian ingin mengunjungi Jamaica? Tempat ini berada dilaut Karibia, dan tempat ini juga memiliki tempat wisata yang indah. Seperti pantainya yang paling indah didunia dan kalian harus tahu bahwa pantai ini begitu benar-benar murni. Menurut umma tidak ada salahnya. Bagaimana jonginnie?"

"emm… a-aku, aku… terserah Sehun saja umma. Yang penting aku bersamanya".

Jawabnya ragu. Entah mengapa ia mengatakan itu dengan perasaan malu dan takut.

Bagaimana tidak, jika Sehun berfikir bahwa ia seorang namja yang genit dan ingin selalu berdekatan dengannya bagaimana? Pasti namja itu akan semakin bersikap dingin dan acuh terhadapnya.

"aiishh kau tidak seru hon…". Seru sang umma pada Kai.

"lalu bagaimana menurutmu Oh Sehun?". Tanya Jinki.

"eoh? A-aku… emm, aku tidak bisa appa. Banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku dikantor. Lagipula aku sudah membicarakan ini bersama istriku semalam. Dan ia menyutujui jika kita tak usah pergi honeymoon untuk saat ini. Benarkan Kai?".

"eh? Em… m-maksudku, n-ne appa". Jawab Kai bingung. 'kapan kau mengatakan itu Sehunnie? Huh…' batinnya.

"hhh… baiklah jika itu keputusan yang kalian ambil. Appa tak akan memaksa kalian untuk berbulan madu sekarang. Lagipula bukankah kalian sudah melakukannya semalam?". Tanya Jinki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya berniat menggoda pasangan baru ini.

"eoh? Apa maksudmu appa? Memang kita melakukan apa semalam?". Tanya Sehun bingung.

"apa kalian bermaksud ingin membuktikan kemesraan kalian didepan kami eum? bahkan tanda kepemilikan yang kau buat pada tubuh Kai masih terlihat kontras sekali".

'tanda kepemilikan? Tanda kepemilikan apa? apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka tengah bicarakan? Tanda ap— OMO! A-apa… apa…? aigoo aku lupa menutupinya'. Batin Kai gusar saat ia sadar bahwa yang mereka maksud adalah tanda kepemilikan yang benar-benar dibuat oleh Sehun semalam. Aiishh bodoh.

Kini pasangan itu saling berpandangan dengan mata yang terlihat gelisah. Sungguh mereka benar-benar malu saat ini. Apalagi dibuat tak berkutik oleh pasangan JinKey ini.

"bagaimana rasanya Sehun-ah? apa kau melakukannya dengan lembut terhadap istrimu? Sempitkah? Haha". Goda Jinki.

Melakukan? Ck, bahkan mereka hanya melakukan sebuah foreplay. Setelah itu Sehun pergi meninggalkannya dengan sebuah kebingungan yang besar.

"sudah. Sudah… kau membuat mereka malu yeobo. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka agar dapat leluasa menghabiskan waktu berdua".

"hahaha arra, arra. Sehun-ah dengarkan appa ne, perlakukan anae-mu dengan lembut. Jadilah seorang namja yang gentle, arrachi?"

"eum…". gumamnya sambil mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan pasangan baru ini. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dan canggung. Sungguh ini membuat keduanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"a-apa kau ingin kubuatkan lemon tea lagi? Sepertinya gelas milikmu sudah habis…". Tanyanya ragu.

"eum… b-boleh".

Beberapa menit namja manis itu pergi kearah dapur untuk membuatkan sang nampyeon lemon tea. Kini ia sudah kembali membawa minuman itu. Diletakkannya mug berisi lemon tea itu dihadapan sang suami dan mendudukan tulang ekornya disamping namja tampan itu.

Sejenak ia melirik kearah sang suami yang hanya diam dengan menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bosan dengan keadaan itu. Namun entah sejak kapan ia mempunya kebiasaan takut saat bersama namja tampan ini.

"apa sebelumnya kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?".

"eoh? K-kekasih? A-aku… aku tidak mempunyai kekasih. Bagaimana denganmu?". Tanya Kai antusias. Yeah, ia berharap namja tampan itu akan menjawab tidak.

"hhh… ne, aku mempunyai kekasih seorang yeoja".

DEG

Entah mengapa ada rasa ngilu dalam hati Kai. Tiba-tiba jantung itu berdetak lebih kencang. 'ada apa ini?'. Benaknya.

"bahkan aku masih mempunyai status dengannya. Haah ini gila".

'Status? Berarti tidak dipungkiri jika ia masih berhubungan dengan yeoja itu? Lalu apa arti dari pernikahan ini? Hahh aku lupa bahwa ia hanya dipaksa untuk menuruti perintah sang appa untuk menikah dengan seorang namja. Bukankah ia hanya menginginkan seorang yeoja huh? Mengapa ia tak membawa yeoja itu saja untuk diperkenalkan pada kedua orang tuanya untuk membatalkan perjodohan gila ini? Mungkin nasib pernikahanku akan sama seperti pada drama-drama ditelevisi , bahwa suamiku akan memilih yeoja yang ia cintai. Bukan itri sah yang tidak sama sekali ia cintai'. Batin Kai.

"baiklah. aku ingin menemui Chanyeol hyung. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Jika kau ingin keluar. Kau harus mengatakan pada umma, agar ia tak cemas mencarimu. Arraseo?"

"eumm… arra". Menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman paksa.

Kini ia benar-benar sendiri. Entah mengapa darahnya berdesir hebat. Merasakan sebuah rasa nyeri di jantungnya. Tubuhnya seperti terhunus dan terkoyak habis oleh sebuah belati.

"perasaan apa ini? Mengapa begitu sakit melebihi sikap acuhnya terhadapku. Bahkan ini teramat sakit saat ia mengatakan kekasihnya, dan memperjelas bahwa kekasihnya seorang yeoja." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok …

Tok tok tok …

Tok tok tok …

"ya! Park Chanyeol~ keluar kau… aku tahu kau ada didalam! Cepat buka pintunya atau aku akan memotong bulge-mu dengan gergaji mesin".

Masih tak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik rumah.

"JERAPAH AUTIS! JIKA KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK MEMBUKA PINTUNYA, KUPASTIKAN BULGE-MU TAK AKAN SELAMAT DITANGANKU. AGAR KAU TAKKAN BISA MEMPUNYAI ANAK BERSAMA ISTRIMU".

"baiklah, jika itu mau-mu aku akan menghitungnya sampai tiga. Dan jika sampai hitungan terakhir kau tak kunjung membuka pintu ini. Tamatlah riwayatmu tuan Park!".

"hana… dul… se—"

Ceklek

"aiishh ada apa bocah? Mengapa kau mengganggu sekali pagi-pagi seperti ini?". Kesal Chanyeol sambil menguap lebar. Bahkan ia masih mengenakan sarung kotak-kotak(?) yang ia lipat hingga tergantung sebatas dengkul. 'ini masih pagi'. Pikirnya.

"tsk. Minggir kau! Aku ingin bicara denganmu".

"apa? bicara apa? jika kau ingin membicarakan pekerjaan lebih baik kau datang nanti saja. Aku lelah dan belum selesai istirahat. Lagipula bukankah kau sedang cuti?"

BRAK

"eoh? Aiishh apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan membuat keributan dirumahku tuan muda OH". Ucap Chanyeo frustasi. Ia bingung dengan namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya. sebenarnya untuk apa ia datang kemari sepagi ini? Datang dengan gusar dan sekarang ia malah membuat keributan dengan cara menggebrak meja bar yang terdapat disebelah ruang makan.

"kau! MENGAPA KAU TAK MENGATAKANNYA DARI AWAL BAHWA IA SEORANG NAMJA? APA KAU IKUT TERLIBAT DALAM MENJEBAKKU BERSAMA APPA? KAU BAHKAN LEBIH DULU TAHU SEBELUM AKU MENIKAH DENGANNYA. JAWAB AKU PARK CHANYEOL!". Tanya Sehun to the point. Sungguh ia merasa menjadi tokoh paling bodoh dalam cerita hidupnya. Pasalnya ia merasa dipermainkan oleh semua ini.

"a-aku—"

"Yeollie~ ada apa? mengapa berisik sekali?".

Tiba-tiba munculah namja cantik yang bernama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol hanya menggunakan seonggok boxer kuning bergambar Donald duck.

Canyeol dan Sehun yang mendengar suara seseorang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan mendapatkan Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan wajah polosnya sambil menguap kecil.

Sesaat Sehun dan Chanyeol terdiam memandang penampilan baekhyun yang berantakan. Dari rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan, wajahnya yang terlihat kusut dan benar-benar terlihat sangat kelelahan, memakai pakaian yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawah. Memang apa yang telah mereka lakukan sehingga keluar dari ruangan yang sama dan keduanya terlihat berantakan. Bahkan pada tubuh baekhyun terdapat bercak-bercak merah seperti digigiti nyamuk. Apa mungkin dirumah ini banyak nyamuk.

Kemudian Sehun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang tak hentinya menatap sang kekasih. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"OMO! Hyuuungg tubuhmu…."

"eoh?"

SRET

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan sarung(?) kotak-kotaknya dan berlari kearah Baekhyun untuk menutupi tubuh polos bagian atasnya.

"kkkk~ mian Sehun-ah". ucap Chanyeol sambil nyengir jerapah.

"APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN EOH? Akhh… aku mual umma~".

"ya! ya! bukankah kau sudah mempunyai istri? Mengapa kau merasa mual melihat kami seperti ini huh? Bahkan istrimu juga seorang namja. Dasar idiot". Sungut Baekhyun.

"tapi… tapi aku berbeda dengan kalian. A-ku… aku— aiiishh sudahlah. Aku kemari bukan untuk membahas masalah konyol seperti itu".

"terserah! Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Yeollie-ku eum?"

"aniya! Berhubung kau juga disini hyung, akupun ingin berbicara denganmu juga, lebih tepatnya kalian berdua!".

"huh? Aku juga? Memang ada masalah apa kau denganku?". Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"hyung, bukankah kau mengatakan jika Kai itu adalah sahabatmu kan? Lalu mengapa kau tak memberitahuku dari awal bahwa ia seorang namja? Apa kalian berdua dibayar merencanakan ini dengan appa huh? Untuk menjebakku agar aku menerima perjodohan ini?". Tanya Sehun dengan amarah yang membuncah.

"jaga bicaramu tuan muda Oh Sehun! Aku sama sekali tak pernah berurusan dengan tuan besar Oh. Apalagi dibayar sepeserpun olehnya". Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah sengit.

"lalu mengapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa ia seorang namja? Terlebih kau Chanyeol hyung, bahkan kau mengetahui ini dari awal". Tanya Sehun lagi sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau pernah menanyakan status gender Kai pada kami? Apakah kau pernah menanyakannya juga pada Kai? Setahuku tidak! Kau tahu saat pertama aku mengenalkanmu bersama Kai, Chanyeol bercerita bahwa kau menyukainya. Saat itu aku benar-benar bahagia jika sahabatku mendapat seorang namja baik-baik sepertimu. Namun saat Chanyeol mengatakan jika kau menyukai Kai Karena kau menganggapnya seorang yeoja, aku merasa pundung. Apalagi saat malam itu kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Kai, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada dirimu. Dan setelah kau menceritakan bahwa sebelumnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya diclub itu kemudian Chanyeol ingin memperjelas perkataanmu bahwa kau menyukai Kai yang notabennya seorang namja, namun kau selalu memotong perkataannya. Dan kau mengatakan jika kau tak perduli karena menurutmu Kai itu seorang yeoja yang lembut. Menurutmu tak perduli argument Chanyeol yang akan menjelaskan pekerjaannya terhadapmu. Bukan! Bukan itu sebenarnya yang ingin ia katakan padamu. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa mahluk indah yang tengah kau sukai itu seorang namja. Jadi apa itu benar? Namun ternyata sesuatu yang menurut janggal itu terkuak juga. Jadi selama ini kami diam bukan berarti kami ingin menjebakmu atau apapun itu. Kami hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya sendiri. Karena kau susah diberitahu.". jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Sesaat Sehun hanya dapat terdiam dengan penjelasan baekhyun yang benar-benar panjang lebar itu.

"bukankah cinta memang tak mengenal apapun. Sekalipun itu sebuah gender? Jika kau mencintainya, perlakukanlah ia dengan baik. Coba terima ia sebagai seorang namja. Bukankah ia terlihat manis seperti yeoja umumnya?". Kini Chanyeol ikut angkat bicara.

"molla hyung. Aku benar-benar mual dan pening".

=====o=====

tok tok tok

"permisi…"

Tok tok tok

"lama sekali". Gumam yeoja berparas cantik ini.

"perm—"

Ceklek

"ahh, annyeong nona. Anda mencari siapa?". Tanya namja manis itu pada yeoja yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"annyeong… apa Oh Sehun ada didalam?". Yeoja itu berbalik bertanya.

"dia se—"

"honey… siapa yang datang?". Tanya Keybum mengahmpiri Kai.

"annyeong ahjumma". Sapa yeoja cantik itu.

"oh annyeong agashi. Ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau mencari siapa?". Tanya nyonya besar Oh. Ia melihat penampilan yeoja cantik ini dengan seksama. Melihat cara berpakaiannya dari bawah hingga atas. 'minim sekali'. Gumamnya.

"aku krystal, apa Sehun ada didalam ahjumma?".

"aku Oh Keybum umma Sehun, dan ia Oh Jong In. Istri adeul satu-satuku Oh Sehun. Adeulku sedang tidak berada dirumah, ia mengatakan ingin menemui sahabatnya". Jawab Keybum dengan lantang.

DEG

Entah mengapa tubuh yeoja cantik berpakaian minim dihadapannya kini seperti menegang. Tiba-tiba ia hanya terdiam tak merespon ucapan yeoja bermanik kucing itu.

"agashi. Gwenchanayo? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?". Tanya Keybum sambil mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu.

"g-gwenchan… baiklah, aku permisi dulu ahjumma. Annyeong". Ucapnya sambil berlalu namun Kai tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata yeoja cantik itu. Yeoja itu menatap tajam kearah Kai seolah menyiratkan kebencian yang begejolak. 'mengapa yeoja itu?'. Batin Kai.

"ahh ada-ada saja. Kajja honey. Kita lanjutkan lagi menonton kartun peroro crong-mu". Ajak Keybum menarik lengan Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun POV.

Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Kai? Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya sebuah perasaan senang karena waktu itu aku menganggapnya seorang yeoja.

Bahkan tanpa ia mengerti sikapku terhadapnya kini semakin dingin dan acuh.

Ceklek

Eoh? Apa itu dirinya? Mengapa ia belum tidur selarut ini? Apa ia menungguku? Mengapa ia berdiri malam-malam seperti itu dibalkon kamar?

Aiishh dasar anak bodoh. Untuk apa ia menungguku sampai selarut ini. Aku pergi seharian ini hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku akan kejadian-kejadian yang membuatku terkejut. Aku hanya berdiam diri dirumah Chanyeol hyung.

Tap

Tap

Tap

GREP

"eh? Hu…hunnie…". Panggilnya kaget.

"biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa menit". Ucapku.

Kini posisiku tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Merasakan wangi strawberry khas tubuhnya yang membuatku mabuk. Menyesap lebih dalam aroma tubuhnya. Sambil merasakan angin malam yang menerpa kulit wajah kami.

Untuk beberapa menit kami tetap betah dalam posisi seperti itu. Tak ada percakapan ataupun lainnya. Terbuai akan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"h-hunnie…"

"eum?"

"t-tadi… tadi ada seorang yeoja mencarimu. Ia bernama Krystal".

DEG

Tiba-tiba rengkuhan tanganku pada pinggang Kai melepas begitu saja.

Bingung dengan sikap perubahanku. Iapun berbalik untuk menatap mata tajam milikku. Namun aku hanya membuang pandangannya kearah langit malam yang begitu gelap.

"apa yang ia katakan padamu?".

"ia tak mengatakan apa-apa". jawab Kai cepat.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang pernikahan kita?". Tanyaku lagi.

"eh, pernikahan? Ani. Aku tak mengatakan apapun padanya apalagi tentang pernikahan kita. Namun saat umma memperkenalkan padanya bahwa aku adalah istrimu, tiba-tiba tubuh yeoja itu menegang dan ia buru-buru pamit pulang. Ada apa Hunnie?". Tanya Kai hati-hati.

"ia… yeoja itu… ia k-kasihku".

DEG

*Kai POV.

"ia… yeoja itu… ia k-kasihku".

DEG

Jadi? Ahh Tuhan, pantas saja saat umma mengatakan jika aku adalah istri Sehun. Tiba-tiba tatapannya terhadapku seperti menyiratkan sebuah amarah. Jadi itu alasan mengapa yeoja itu menatapku tajam saat sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Oh.

"eum… a-arraseo. Kajja, ini sudah larut malam. Bukankah besok kau sudah mulai bekerja eum?". Ajakku pada Sehun.

"eum, kajja".

'kuatkan aku Tuhan'.

.

.

.

Author POV.

"Jonginnie… apa yang tengah kau lakukan eum?". Tanya Keybum saat melihat Kai yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu seperti sebuah bekal makan siang.

"ah umma, aku sedang membuat makan siang untuk Sehun. Aku buatkan nasi goreng Beijing kesukaan keluarga ini". Jawab Kai.

"aniya, bahkan masakan khas China itu lebih tepatnya kesukaan suamimu honey. Apa kau akan mengantarkan bekal makan siang ini kekantornya?".

"ne umma, dan setelah aku selesai mengantarkan bekal ini pada Sehun. Aku ingin bertemu umma-ku, bolehkah umma?". Tanya Kai hati-hati.

"tentu saja hon. Namun jika terjadi sesuatu. Telfon suamimu ne. jangan membuat kami cemas. Arrachi?"

"ne, arra. Umma".

=====o=====

Namja manis itu tengah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada sebuah gedung megah yang diyakini adalah kantor OH Corp—kantor sang suami.

Yeah. Hari ini ia sudah berniat akan membuatkan makan siang untuk namja tampan itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin bertemu sang suami yang tengah bekerja, membawakan sesuatu yang ia harapkan semoga namja tampan bernama Sehun itu akan menerima bekal buatannya.

Memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dan t-shirt panjang berwarna cream dengan berlengan hitam. Dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah kotak bekal bergambar hati yang dilipat dengan kain berwarna soft pink. Kyeopta.

Tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Yeah, siapa yang tak kenal nyonya muda Oh ini? Anae dari presdir perusahaan tersebut.

"annyeong… apa Sehun ada didalam?". Tanyanya pada seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai sekertaris tuan muda tersebut.

"oh annyeong nyonya. Presdir berada didalam, namun ia sedang mempunyai tamu dan sepertinya penting. Ada yang bisa kubantu nyonya muda Oh?". Tanya sekertaris itu hati-hati.

"eoh? Aniya. Aku hanya ingin memberikan makan siang ini untuk Sehun, baiklah aku masuk dulu. Gamsahamnida noona". Ucapnya seramah mungkin.

"ne, nyonya".

.

.

.

Kai POV.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa pipiku memanas secara tiba-tiba? Dan mengapa aku merasa gugup? Aku khawatir jika ia tak menerima bekal yang kubuat. Bukankah sikapnya beberapa minggu ini setelah aku menjadi anae-nya, ia menjadi namja yang dingin dan acuh terhadapku? Huft… bantu aku Tuhan.

Ceklek

"annyeong Hunnie. Aku membawakanmu mak—"

DEG

Tamu? Penting? Apa tamu penting ini yang noona tadi itu bilang?

Apa yeoja yang tengah dalam dekapan Sehun—suamiku, yang dimaksud tamu penting?

Yeah. Kau tahu? Aku melihatnya tengah berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja. Dan sepertinya yeoja itu yang pernah datang beberapa minggu lalu untuk mencari Sehun dirumah. Berarti yeoja yang tengah dalam dekapannya adalah kekasihnya.

"aku mencintaimu chagi… hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"a-aku… aku ju—"

BUGH

"eoh? K-Kai… kau—". ucap Sehun terbata sambil melepas rengkuhannya terhadap yeoja itu.

"m-mian… m-mianhae, aku… aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Maaf, permisi". Jawabku bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu.

"K-Kai… chankkaman! Sungguh ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan…". Teriaknya sambil mengejarku yang semakin melangkah cepat.

.

.

.

"kena kau namja jalang! Tak perlu kususun suatu rencanapun kau datang dengan sendirinya… haha". Ucap yeoja itu berseringai.

====HunKai====

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

BUGH

"eoh? K-Kai… kau—". ucap Sehun terbata sambil melepas rengkuhannya terhadap yeoja itu.

"m-mian… m-mianhae, aku… aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Maaf, permisi". Jawab Kai sambil bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan bekal yang ia bawa untuk sang suami.

"Kai… chankkaman! Sungguh ini bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan…". Teriak Sehun sambil mengejar sang istri yang semakin melangkah cepat.

Terlihat Kai yang semakin menjauh dan kini ia sudah keluar dari gedung megah itu. Semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan sampailah ia pada ujung jalan, memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan bergegas masuk.

"Shitt!". Umpat Sehun yang melihat Kai hilang dari penglihatannya.

Saat ia berbalik menuju kantornya, ia melihat yeoja itu. Yeoja yang beberapa jam lalu sudah tak mempunyai status hubungan lagi dengannya.

Yeah. Sebenarnya saat Krystal datang menemuinya, Sehun telah menjelaskan segalanya. Perihal ia yang sudah mempunyai seorang istri, walaupun kenyatanyaannya anae-nya seorang namja. Namun memang ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Ia mengingat kalimat sang appa yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi namja yang gentle dan bertanggung jawab. Dan soal kalimat yang terpotong sebelumnya karena Kai datang dan melihat Sehun yang tengah merengkuh Krystal sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa 'a-aku… aku juga mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu. Dan sekarang aku sudah tak dapat melanjutkan hubungan ini denganmu'. Yeah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Namun gagal karena sang istri telah melihat lebih dulu dan mungkin… ia salah paham.

Awalnya yeoja itu tak menerimanya, namun dengan segala penjelasan yang Sehun katakan. Akhirnya yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu menerima keputusan Sehun yang harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"oppa… ada apa?". Tanya yeoja itu dengan polosnya. Atau mungkin hanya dibuat sepolos mungkin?

"aniya~ hanya saja… sepertinya istriku salah paham". Jawab Sehun lesu.

"mwo? Namja yang datang keruanganmu tadi istrimu?".

"ne, baiklah. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Krys. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan". Ucap Sehun sambil melenggang masuk menuju ruangannya dan meninggalkan Krystal yang menatap punggung tegap namja tampan itu dengan sebuah seringaian yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"baiklah chagi. Namun cepat atau lambat kau akan kembali lagi padaku". Gumamnya sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

"nona, kau ingin kuantar kemana?". Tanya supir taksi yang merasa bingung karena sedari tadi penumpangnya hanya diam dan menangis.

"jalankan saja mobilnya, jika aku sudah ingin berhenti. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu ahjussi, hiks". Jawabnya sambil terisak. Tak memperdulikan supir taksi yang memanggilnya dengan… 'nona'.

"baiklah nona".

'Tuhan apa dosaku? Mengapa kau memberikanku sesuatu yang teramat sakit sekali. Mengapa aku harus melihatnya? Melihat suamiku bersama yeoja yang ia cintai.' Batinnya

"eoh? Mengapa aku harus menangis? Mengapa aku harus merasa tersakiti? Aku tak mungkin mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap Sehun. Ia namja dan akupun seorang namja sepertinya. Ahjussi antarkan aku ketempat ini…". Ucap Kai sambil menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi menemani pejalanannya.

====o=====

"apa kau mencintainya Kai?"

"eh? Siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud Baekkie?". Tanya Kai polos saat mereka tengah berbincang berdua disebuah kedai es krim.

Yeah. Kai memintanya untuk menemaninya makan es krim. Walaupun ia tahu jika Kai mengajaknya makan es krim karena hatinya sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Dan semuanya terlihat jelas saat ia melihat kedua manik teduh Kai yang memerah dan sembab.

"ck. Suamimu, Oh Sehun. Apa kau mencintainya?".

Diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terlebih ia tak mengerti akan suasana hatinya sekarang. Kadang ia merasa nyaman saat berdekatan dengan namja tampan itu, namun terkadang ia juga merasa takut jika ditatap dingin oleh manik tajam miliknya.

"menurutmu jika kau tiba-tiba merasa sakit dibagian dada sebelah kirimu saat melihat namja yang kau kenal bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja yang kau ketahui jika yeoja itu adalah kekasih namja itu. Apa itu artinya jika kau tengah terserang penyakit jantung?". Tanya Kai dengan mimic yang begitu polos dan imut.

"apa kau merasakan itu? Kau melihat Sehun bersama seorang yeoja kemudian bermesraan. Dan yeoja itu adalah kekasihnya, begitu maksudmu?". Tanya Baekhyun balik alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"eum…". Kai hanya mengangguk antusias. "menurutmu bagaimana? Aku belum pernah memeriksakan sakit ini pada dokter spesialis keluargaku". Ucap Kai lagi.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ingin sekali ia menjitak dongsaeng tersayangnya jika ini sedang tidak membahas masalah penting.

Hell yeah! Apa bocah manis ini tak pernah jatuh cinta eoh? Mengapa ia begitu polos? Tidak. Tidak! bahkan ia terlihat bodoh.

"Oh Jong In, aku bertanya padamu. Apa selama kau menjadi nyonya muda Oh, anae dari seorang Oh Sehun. Kau—tidak! Kalian pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu'?". Tanya Baekhyun mengintimidasi. Dan secara tiba-tiba wajah Kai menjadi merah padam, ia sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari kata 'itu'. Karena mertuanya pernah membahas ini sebelumnya.

"hyuuungg~". Jika Kai sudah memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'hyung' itu artinya ia tengah menahan malu dan merengek sesuatu.

"jawab saja pertanyaanku Kai".

"mengapa harus itu yang kau pertanyakan huh? Apa hubungannya pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaanmu itu?". Jawab Kai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"ada. Bahkan sangat ada. Jadi lebih baik kau cepat jawab pertanyaanku baby".

Ucapnya begitu sabar sambil menyuguhkan senyum angelic nya.

"a-aku… aku, sebenarnya waktu malam setelah pesta pernikahan itu. Aku dan Sehun emm… aku dan ia hampir aja melakukan 'itu'. Lalu—". Ucapnya berbisik namun terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"lalu bagaimana?". Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"dengarkan dulu hyung. Awalnya aku terkejut atas perlakuan tiba-tibanya yang menyerangku secara mendadak. Ia menciumku, mengecup-melumat-mengulum bibirku dengan lembut dan manis. Aku memang sangat terkejut saat itu, namun atas perlakuannya yang begitu lembut aku terbuai begitu saja. Setelah ia puas bermain dengan bibirku, ia merebahkanku diatas ranjang dan mulai mengecup setiap inchi wajahku. Kemudian bibirnya turun pada leherku, aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan leherku. Aku hanya dapat menutup mataku dan seketika tubuhku terasa seperti tersengat listrik saat tangannya mulai membelai tubuhku. Sebelumnya aku hanya bisa menahan desahan nafasku. Namun saat tangannya mulai merangkak naik membelai bagian dadaku. Aku mendesah dan... dan tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kegiatan itu secara mendadak. Ahh aku sangat malu hyung". Ucap Kai sambil menutupi semburat merah yang terpatri diwajah manisnya.

"HAH? WHAT THE? IA MENGHENTIKAN ACARA PENTING ITU BEGITU SAJA? APA ALASANNYA? Aiishh bocah setan bodoh itu. Lalu setelah itu apa kalian pernah melakukannya lagi?". Teriak Baekhyun.

"sstt… aiisshh hyung. Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Aku malu, lihatlah pengunjung disini menatap kita aneh". Jawab kai berbisik.

"akh… mian. Mianhae ne. ayo lanjutkan, apa kau pernah melakukan 'itu' lagi bersamanya setelah yang pertama gagal karena suami bodohmu itu?".

"a-aku… aku tak pernah melakukannya lagi. Ia selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh. Ia akan berbicara jika hanya seperlunya saja". Jelas Kai menunduk, sungguh jika ia mengingat itu hatinya merasa sesak dan ngilu.

"MWO? Ahh mian. Jadi kau? Ya tuhan Kai, untuk apa aku berbelit-belit menanyakan ini-itu jika kau sama sekali belum pernah melakukan 'itu' bersama suamimu. Aku bertanya hal ini karena jika aku mengatakan apa saat kau melihat tubuh polos suamimu kau akan merasa malu dan didadamu merasakan gemuruh yang hebat? Hahh Tuhan, bahkan kau melakukannya saja belum pernah bagaimana mungkin kau melihat tubuh naked-nya huh.". ucap Baekhyun pundung.

"aku pernah. B-bahkan… bahkan m-miliknyapun aku pernah melihatnya". Jawab Kai menunduk sambil menahan detakan jantungnya yang bekerja secara abnormal. Hei bukankah itu benar? Walaupun tanpa sengaja karena insiden konyol itu.

"ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau mengatakan jika ia selalu bersikap dingin dan kalian tak pernah melakukannya?". Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"jadi begini hyung…"

=====o=====

"aku pulang~". Teriak Sehun saat sudah sampai pada rumah mewah itu.

"kau sudah pulang hon. Apa ingin umma buatkan lemon tea untuk menyegarkan tubuhmu?". Tanya Keybum saat mendapati sang adeul yang terduduk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya disebuah sofa beludru. Lelahkah?

"aniya umma. Aku ingin langsung keatas dan beristirahat". Tolaknya dengan halus.

"kkkk~ apa kau merindukan anae-mu eum? Bukankah siang ini ia datang menemuimu membawa bekal? Bahkan tadi ia pulang telat, mungkin sehabis menemuimu ia bertemu ummanya", jelas Keybum.

"ia pulang terlambat? Apa ia ada dikamar umma?".

"ne, cepatlah temui anae-mu jika kau sangat merindukannya honey".

Tanpa ia menjawab ucapan sang umma, ia langsung bergegas menuju tempat dimana sang istri berada. Menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga untuk mencapai tempat yang dituju. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk atas kejadian siang ini.

"apa kau pulang telat karena tak ingin membuat umma khawatir dengan wajah tangismu?". Gumam Sehun. "aku harus menjelaskannya". Ucapnya lagi.

Namun saat sudah sampai depan pintu kamar yang ditempati dirinya bersama sang anae, langkahnya terhenti. Tak melanjutkan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ia tengah berfikir keras.

"untuk apa aku bersusah-susah seperti ini menjelaskan masalah sebenarnya? Bukankah aku tak perduli padanya, lagipula ia tak akan berfikir macam-macam karena memang ia tak mempunyai perasaan terhadapku. Hahh … lebih baik aku kembali saja kebawah bersama umma. Tapi…"

Ceklek

Dibukanya pintu kamar yang ditempati sang anae, dan dilihatnya sesosok namja manis yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang membelakangi Sehun yang hanya berdiri disamping tempat tidur itu.

Awalnya ia ragu untuk mendekat pada namja manis yang seharian ini memenuhi pikirannya. Namun dengan langkah yang lambat ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan kini tangannya terangkat keudara kemudian mendarat pada surai hitam milik anae-nya. Mengelus dan membelainya dengan begitu lembut. Menatap wajah polos sang istri yang tengah terpejam. Dan entah mengapa setiap ia menyentuh namja manis ini, membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dan merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. Menimbulkan efek pada kedua sudut garis apelnya untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Kai… sarang—"

'Eoh? Apa yang kukatakan? Mengapa otakku tak sejalan dengan perasaanku? Aku hanya ingin membangunkannya, mengapa aku… hyaaahh bodoh!'

"eungghh… Hunnie, aku benc—". Igaunya.

"Kai… ya~ Kim Jong— maksudku Oh Jong In. ireonaaaa~". Ucap Sehun memotong igauan Kai sambil membangunkannya.

"eoh? Apa?". Tanyanya masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"ya! Bangun bodoh!". Jawab Sehun.

'eoh BODOH? Berani sekali orang ini menyebutku bodoh. Awas kau!'. Batin Kai.

"Kaaiii… kau mati? Aiishh ba—".

"YA! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGATAKAN AKU BODOH. MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA HAH?". Ucapnya langsung duduk namun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"suamimu". Ucap Sehun santai.

"eoh? Su…su-suamiku?— OMO! KAU— aiishh menjauhlah dariku. Hush… hush…". Pekik Kai sambil mengusir suaminya. Ia masih merasa kesal atas kejadian tadi siang.

"YA! Mengapa kau mengusirku. Ini kamarku bukan punyamu saja". Jawab Sehun tak kalah sengit. "lagipula kau istriku jadi aku berhak berdekatan denganmu bahkan lebih". Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Kemudian merangkak menggoda naik keatas ranjang yang ditempati sang anae.

"MWO? Me-menjauhlah dariku Oh Sehun! Kau menye… kyaaaa— mmpphhtt".

Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung menyambar bibir merah merekah milik Kai. Mengecup-melumat-mengulum-menghisap layaknya sebuah permen gummy yang kenyal. Kai yang masih merasa kesal dan marah, iapun memukul dada kokoh Sehun agar melepas ciumannya. Namun karena Sehun yang kini sedang dibutakan oleh bibir seksi Kai, iapun juga tak kalah sengit melawan Kai dengan terus mengulum bibir atas dan juga bawah milik anae manisnya.

Merasakan manis setiap inchi garis lemon itu. Merasa tak ada respon dari sang empunya. Namja tampan itu berinisiatif menggigit kecil bibir bawah milik namja manis itu agar terbuka dan lidah Sehun dapat menelusuri rongga mulut Kai yang hangat.

"ahhnn… hun—hmm".

'OMO! O.o bahkan desahannya saat berciuman saja membuatku semakin gila. Aiishh semakin sempit saja dibawah sana'. Batin Sehun.

Setelah bermonolog ria dengan pikirannya. Iapun dengan lancarnya memasukan lidahnya pada rongga mulut sang istri. Lidahnya menari-nari menulusuri tempat hangat itu. Mengabsen setiap gigi rapi milik namja manisnya. Bosan dengan kegiatannya, Kini lidah namja tampan ini bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mencari pasangan battle nya. Setelah menemukannya, ia kulum benda kenyal itu dengan lembut. Melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah milik Kai yang kini ikut terbawa oleh permainan sang nampyeon. Saling bertukar saliva. Dan yeah, akhir kata peperangan antara benda kenyal itu dimenangkan oleh sang seme. Namja tampan itu tersenyum bangga saat namja manis ini kalah olehnya.

BUGH

"ouch… appo." Ringis Sehun saat merasakan bokongnya mencumbu lantai marmer itu.

"hyaaa~ DASAR hosh… BODOH hosh… KAU hosh… KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU MATI KEKURANGAN OKSIGEN HUH?". Pekik Kai sambil terengah akibat ciuman panas barusan yang mengakibatkan dirinya kehabisan oksigen.

"salahkan saja bibirmu yang menggoda itu, b-a-b-y"

BLUSH

Seketika kedua pipi Kai memerah dengan sempurna saat Sehun mengopinikan bibirnya dan menekankan kata 'baby' padanya.

"buahahahaha wajahmu terlihat bodoh sekali Kai. Bahkan lebih terlihat idiot". Ledek Sehun.

"kau— hhh… menjauhlah dariku. Jangan tidur bersamaku!". Usir Kai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"mwo? Apa salahku? Ya! Ya! jangan seenakmu ya, ini kamarku juga. Kau tidak bisa mengusirku seperti itu". Jawab Sehun meledak(?)

"aku tidak perduli Tuan muda OH". Jawab Kai enteng.

"Ya! aku ini suamimu dan kau istriku. Kalau sepasang suami istri itu harus satu kamar". Ucap namja berkulit putih susu itu.

Hening. Tak ada sahutan lagi pada namja manis itu. Entahlah apa yang ia lakukan dibalik selimut itu. Apa ia sudah tertidur atau mungkin ia benar-benar kehabisan oksigen? Ck. Who is care?

"Ya! Kai… kau mati eoh?". Tanya Sehun asal sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kai yang berbungkus Selimut.

"…"

"Kaaaii…"

"…"

"OH JONG IN…."

"APA? TIDUR SAJA DENGAN YEOJAMU ITU OH SEHUN! AKU MUAK… KAU TAHU? AKU MUAK .. hosh hosh".

CENGO

'eoh? BABO! Kim Jong In babo! Apa yang kau katakan barusan huh?'. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"ma… mak-maksudku begini Hun—"

"jadi kau…". Ucap Sehun menggantung.

HENING

"wahahahahahahahaha~".

"-_- Tertawalah sesukamu tuan!". Gusar Kai.

"hahaha… hhh… kau, kau cemburu eoh?". Tanya Sehun sambil menahan tawa.

"tidak… tidak… bukan, bukan itu maksudku". Bela Kai gelagapan.

Sungguh memalukan! Mengapa ucapannya tak terkontrol seperti ini? Aiishh.

"kau-cemburu-dengan-Krystal, Kai". Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"ANIYAAA~ maksud ucapanku bukan seperti itu bodoh! Hanya saja… hanya saja— hyaahh kau sendiri mengapa mengejarku saat aku berlari dari kantormu?". Tanya Kai balik sambil menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"a-aku… aku, aku hanya menghawatirkan bekal yang kau bawa. Yah bekal yang kau bawa itu. Masa kau sudah membawa dari rumah, malah kau bawa kembali Jadi aku berlari mengejarmu". Jawabnya lega.

"benarkah?". Tanya Kai lagi sambil menyipitkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ne. Ya! apa kau tak mempercayai ucapanku huh?".

"aniyo". Jawab Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aiishh bodoh! Apa yang kau tak percayai eoh?". Tanya Sehun geram.

"jadi menurutku begini tuan muda OH, kita tak perlu membicarakan ini dengan rumus matematika dan fisika. Tak perlu membuka peta geografi dan peta pulau jawa. Cukup menyimak baik-baik perkataanku dengan otakmu. Mengerti?".

"Ne." jawab Sehun mengangguk nurut.

"aku bertanya padamu mengapa kau mengejarku? Dan kau megatakan bahwa kau hanya perduli dengan bekal yang kubawa. Benar bukan? Baiklah, jadi begini. Bukankah saat aku datang keruanganmu dan melihat kau tengah bersama kekasihmu itu 'AKU-MENJATUHKAN-BEKAL YANG KUBAWA' dan meninggalkannya didalam ruanganmu sebelum aku berlari keluar. Lalu apa yang mesti kau kejar dariku? Bahkan bekal yang ku bawa sudah berada diruanganmu Oh Sehun". ucap Kai sinis sambil menyeringai.

GLUK

SKAK MAT!

'Mati kau Oh Sehun! Bagaimana jika ia mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya menghawatirkannya, bukan bekal yang sebenarnya ia bawa. Aiisshh bodoh, aku melupakan itu'. Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"a-aku… emm aku… bagaimana yah? Jadi begini, aku… ah yah aku hanya perduli saat kau berlari dan terisak. Aku takut jika kau pulang dan umma melihatmu menangis seperti itu karena diriku. Jadi ya aku mengejarmu. Ya kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Jadi kau benar-benar cemburu eoh?". Tanyanya menggoda.

"aniya"

"ya"

"tidak"

"ya"

"no!"

"yes baby"

"Tidak bodoh"

"bagaimana kalau tidak"

"Ya!". Jawabnya cepat.

Eoh? Terkejut dengan apa yang ia jawab. Mengapa selalu tak terkontrol seperti ini ucapannya.

"hahahaha kau mengaku saja Kai. Kau cemburu dengannya kan? Karena aku memeluknya. Baiklah apa kau ingin aku peluk eum?". Goda Sehun.

Diam. Hanya dapat diam dengan pikiran yang melayang akan percakapan tadi.

'benarkah jika aku cemburu pada yeoja itu? Mengapa harus cemburu? Bukankah Sehun milikku yang sah? Tapi… tapi, yeoja itu kekasihnya. Dan Sehun pasti lebih mencintainya dari pada aku istri sah yang tidak ia cintai. Hiks… miris sekali hidupku. Huweee'. Batinnya.

"eh? Ya! Ada apa denganmu bodoh?". Tanya Sehun bingung yang melihat sang anae menangis secara tiba-tiba.

"hikss… hiks…"

"aiishh… sstt uljima. Mengapa kau menangis eum?". Tanyanya lagi sambil merengkuh namja manis ini.

"…". Tidak ada jawaban melainkan hanya suara isakkan yang terdengar oleh Sehun.

'apa mungkin benar yang diucapkan Baekkie tadi, bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Aiishh mengapa bisa begitu? Bukan, bukannya aku tak ingin mencintainya. Namun jika aku mencintainya itu akan semakin membuatku sakit. Pasalnya ia hanya mencintai yeoja itu, kekasihnya. Aku harus menghentikan ini, perasaan gila ini. Hiks.. umma bantu aku'. Teriaknya dalam hati.

"uljima… sudahlah jangan menang— hyaaaaa"

BUGH

"aiishh appo… ya! mengapa kau selalu—"

"menjauhlah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu, terlebih dekat-dekat denganmu". Pekik Kai.

"aiishh bodoh! Kau mendorongku dan aku terjatuh dilantai, sekarang kau malah mengusirku. Hahh… baiklah, jika aku berlama-lama dekat denganmu aku bisa gila". Ucap Sehun sambil melenggang keluar dari kamarnya.

BLAM

"aiishh bodoh! Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia berbuat kasar seperti itu padaku? Memang aku bersalah apa padanya?". Gumamnya frustasi

"apa benar ia cemburu padaku? Mungkinkah ia mencintaiku? Aiishh mana mungkin itu terjadi? Sikapnya saja kasar padaku". Lanjut namja tampan itu.

Namun saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Dadanya merasakan gemuruh yang hebat. Seperti merasa banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya.

"bibir seksi itu masih terasa manis, bahkan jauh lebih manis. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada namja cerewet itu? Hah… mungkin saja, lagi pula apa salahnya? Bahkan aku ini nampyeon sahnya, kkkk~". Ucapnya terkikik.

"eoh? Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku mencinta— Akhh umma~ aku mual…".

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : I WILL GET HER or HIM ?

Cast : HunKai (Oh Sehun & Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai)

Other cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Lee Jinki a.k.a Oh Jinki (Sehun appa)

Kim Keybum a.k.a Oh Keybum (Sehun umma)

Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (Kai appa)

Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (Kai umma)

Length : 6 of ?

Genre : YAOI

Author : Real_dubu

Warning! TYPO(s), YAOI, Shouneun-ai, abal, gaje dan GAGAL.

Happy Reading ^^

ooOoo

"eoh? Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku mencinta— Akhh umma~ aku mual…".

ω=HunKai=ω

pagi ini disebuah kediaman keluarga OH terasa hening pada ruang makan yang tengah disinggahi oleh 2 pasangan suami-istri. Dapat kita ketahui dikursi paling utama yang ditempati oleh Tuan besar Oh dan pada samping kanannya terdapat yeoja cantik, siapa lagi jika bukan Nyonya besar Oh.

Dan kursi pada bagian kiri tengah ditempati oleh anak dan menantunya— Oh Se Hun & Oh Jong In. sungguh 2 pasangan ini terlihat harmonis. Apalagi jika melihat pasangan antara anak dan menantu keluarga Oh. pasangan yang sedari tadi sibuk akan dunianya masing-masing ini benar-benar terlihat manis walaupun memang mereka dalam keadaan tidak manis(?). tidak apa-apa mereka tetap terlihat manis dimata Author.

"apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua?"

Dan dalam sekejap keheningan itu telah diganti dengan sebuah pembukaan oleh tuan besar Oh.

"mwo? Kami?"

Sehun. Namja itu terkejut secara tiba-tiba akan pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan oleh sang appa.

"Ne, kalian berdua? Kulihat pagi ini kalian berdua terlihat lesu. Apa semalam kalian bermain sampai… beronde-ronde, eum?"

Tanyanya lagi dengan sebuah seringaian kelinci yang ughh… itu sungguh tampan menurut Author.

'bermain? Beronde? Apa yang dimak—'. Batin Sehun & Kai.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 det—

"MWO? BERONDE-RONDE?"

Ucap Sehun & Kai yang kini tengah merasakan panas pada kedua pipi mereka yang terlihat memerah.

"Ya! apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Jangan berteriak seperti itu didepanku. Kalian ingin membuat Appa kalian yang tampan ini tuli?"

Sungut Jinki dengan panjang lebar.

"aiishh… maksudmu apa, Appa? Aku tidak mengerti"

Sehun berkata dengan pelafalan yang sangat malas dan datar.

Hey. Apa ayah tampannya ini gila? Dipagi hari yang seharusnya dibuka dengan sebuah pencerahan karena memang cuacanya yang tengah mendukung. Namun dengan entengnya laki-laki tampan pemilik mata sabit ini menanyakan sesuatu yang tak lazim dibahas pada pagi hari. Memangnya semalam mereka habis melakukan apa, eoh?

Jinki terkekeh melihat ekspresi kedua anak manusia yang tengah menahan malu ini.

"kutahu kau hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti Oh Se Hun. Atau mungkin otakmu ini memang bekerja dengan sangat lamban bagaikan seekor siput yang berlari?"

"Ya! otakku tak selamban itu appa! Aku hanya tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, sungguh"

Kai. Namja manis ini sedari tadi hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani berkomentar apapun. Mungkin sebenarnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud mertuanya yang tampan bak suami Author.

"Jonginnie, apa suamimu ini bermain kasar padamu semalam?"

BLUSH

"eoh? Ani— eh, maksudku…"

"Hahaha. Kau memang suami yang bertanggung jawab Oh Sehun. Appa bangga terhadapmu, benar kan yeobo?"

Yeoja cantik pemilik manik kucing ini hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat-kalimat frontal sang nampyeon yang dilemparkan terhadap adeul dan menantunya.

"Ne. sudahlah bo, jangan buat mereka malu"

"Umma, apa maksud kalian? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti memang aku semala—"

"membuat baby?"

"MWO? B-Baby? appa kau— akhh… umma~ aku mu-mual"

"Ya! Ya! kau berlebihan Oh Sehun. Apa yang salah jika memang kalian membuat baby? umma-mu yang yeppoh ini sudah tak sabar ingin menimang baby. terlebih Kim Taemin, ibu mertua-mu itu juga ingin melihat adeulnya memiliki baby. lagipula mengapa kau harus terkejut saat appa mengatakan itu? Bukankah semalam kalian habis melakukan 'itu', eum eum?"

Tanya Jinki sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya untuk menggoda adeulnya.

"kami… kami tidak melakukan 'itu' appa. Sungguh, kami—"

"kau ingin mengelak bagaimana Oh Sehun? Semalam kami mendengarnya. Desahan seorang Oh Jong In karena sebuah belaian dari Tuan muda Oh. Bahkan kurasa ia sama sekali tak merasa tersakiti semalam. yang kami dengar hanya suara desahan-desahan nikmat dari balik pintu kamar kalian. Kau hebat Oh Sehun"

"MWO? Jadi kalian menguping?"

"kyaaa~ jadi benar? Jadi benar kalian semalam melakukan 'itu'?"

"eh? Umma?"

Kai terkejut akan suara teriakan bahagia yang terdengar dari arah pintu ruang makan.

Yeah, ibunya. Kim Taemin, tanpa sepengatahuan mereka ia tiba-tiba sudah berada diujung ruangan tersebut berdiri sambil menenteng sebuah… boneka?

"Baby~ umma datang…"

Soraknya penuh girang sambil berlari kearah adeul manisnya dan memeluknya erat.

"umma~ bogoshippo…"

"nado. Nado bogoshippo baby"

Beberapa menit

"ekhhem…"

"eh? Ahh… emm mian ne, kkkk~"

Taemin hanya terkikik sambil tersenyum canggung kearah keluarga besar ini.

"ahh, gwenchana Minnie. Ya! Oh Sehun, kau mengganggu acara ibu dan adeul saja. Kau iri? Bukankah semalam kau sudah melakukannya, bahkan lebih."

"hah? Iri? A-aku… tidak appa! Ahh sudahlah, aku pergi. Annyeong semua"

Dan dengan perasaan dongkol iapun berinisiatif melarikan diri dari pembicaraan ngelantur itu. Sebetulnya ia masih penasaran dengan desahan Kai yang dimaksud oleh appa dan ummanya itu. Bukankah benar jika semalam ia dan anaenya tak melakukan apapun. Bahkan semalam mereka saja tak satu kamar. Memang keluarganya itu aneh.

"Argghhtt— aku muaall~"

ω=HunKai=ω

"kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Lelaki berpostur tinggi berwajah tampan yang biasa kita panggil dicerita ini dengan sebutan Park Chanyeol si happy virus.

Ia bertanya sambil menatap lekat kearah namja tampan bergaris wajah dingin yang kini hanya duduk dihadapannya sambil menerawang kearah langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Molla hyung"

"aiishh… bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan tidak tahu? Memang apa yang kau rasakan jika bersamanya?"

Chanyeol. Namja tampan ini terlihat geram dan gemas ingin menjitak kepala namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya sendiri. Lihat saja sedari tadi ia hanya menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang kosong dan menjawab dengan beberapa kata yang hey— bahkan itu hanya dua kata.

Bukankah Sehun sendiri yang memanggil Chanyeol untuk datang keruangannya dengan alasan ia ingin menanyakan suatu pendapat.

"aku… aku benar-benar tidak tahu hyung"

BRAK

"HAH? Ya! kau mengagetkanku Park Chanyeol!"

"Errrr…"

"baiklah… baiklah! kau terlihat buruk sekali saat berekspresi seperti itu hyung. Jadi begini…"

ω=HunKai=ω

"Baby, bagaimana rasanya eum? umma tahu awalnya memang sedikit sakit, tapi jika sudah kesananya kau akan terbiasa"

Hampir sudah kesepuluh kalinya umma dan mertuanya menanyakan hal yang sama dan itu berulang-ulang. Kalian tahu? BERULANG-ULANG!

"umma~ semalam kami benar-benar tak melakukan apapun seperti yang kalian bayangkan"

Kedua yeoja cantik itu saling berpandangan dan mengulum sebuah senyuman yang ugghh… itu sungguh yeppoh.

"kau malu Honey?"

Tanya Keybum sambil mencolek dagu Kai.

"Umma~"

Mohon Kai pada Taemin agar ia berhenti menggodanya.

"ah… baiklah, cepat katakan"

Kai menghela nafasnya begitu dalam sebelum menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa semalam mereka hanya melakukan sebuah ciuman yang emm… begitu panas?

"semalam kami bertengkar saat Sehun pulang kerja aku—"

"MWO? KALIAN BERTENGKAR?". Kaget Taemin dan Keybum.

"aiishh… dengarkan dulu ummaaa~"

"ahh Ne."

"yeah, kami bertengkar. Namun bukan karena hal penting. Aku hanya merasa kesal terhadap Sehun. karena kekesalanku, aku menyuruh ia agar tidak tidur bersamaku dan ia sedikit tidak terima lalu kita adu mulut dan berakhirlah ia merangkak menggoda naik keatas ranjang yang ditempatiku dan ia… ia menciumku dengan membabi buta sehingga aku hampir kehabisan nafas. Huweee umma~ ia menyebalkan!"

HENING

"kyaaaa~ semalam kalian melakukan ciuman panas? Aigo… aigo. Lalu apa setelah kalian melakukan ciuman panas itu, kalian langsung berakhir dengan adegan-adegan yang—"

"STOP! Setelah ia mendapatkan ciuman dariku, ia menggigit bibir bawahku dan memasukkan lidahnya yang begitu hangat kedalam rongga mulutku. Setelah berhasil melakukan itu lidahnya mencari lawannya dan saat sudah menemukannya kemudian ia memenangkan permainan lidah itu. Aku… aku langsung mendorongnya hingga jatuh menyentuh lantai. Dan aku mengusirnya kemudian ia pergi keluar dan tidak tidur bersamaku semalam. kami-tidur-terpisah-semalam. dan soal desahan itu, aku hanya mengigau karena semalam aku memang masih merasa kesal terhadapnya". Jelas Kai dengan begitu polos. Ck, selalu saja frontal.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"MWO? JADI KALIAN—"

"Ne, semalam kami tak melakukan apapun umma~"

"Yaaahhh~"

Ucap keduanya pundung.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

"kau sudah pulang?"

Tanya namja manis yang kini tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan bersender pada kepala ranjang itu sambil membaca komik. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

"Ne. kau sudah makan?"

Eh? ada rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatinya saat namja tampan itu menanyakannya. Hey, bukankah itu sebuah… perhatian?

Rasanya namja manis itu ingin sekali berteriak girang dan berlari untuk mengecup bibir kissable sang nampyeon.

'Tunggu! Apa? bahagia? Mengecup? Aiisshh… pikiran macam apa itu Kai? dia itu menyebalkan'. Batinnya.

"Ya! kau tuli eoh?"

'iisshh… apa kubilang? Ia itu namja berdarah dingin yang menyebalkan. Untuk apa aku berharap lebih bahwa ia perhatian padaku'. Ucapnya lagi masih didalam hati.

Sejenak Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang ia baca kearah Sehun yang kini sudah terlihat rapih dengan T-shirt putih dan dibalut dengan sebuah jaket berwarna dark brown serta jeans hitam. Terlihat santai namun sepertinya namja tampan ini akan pergi lagi.

"sudah. Dan kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Namja tampan itu sama sekali tak melirik Kai dan tak menghentikan kegiatannya dalam 'ayo mengikat tali sepatu'.

"Krystal."

DEG

'Yeoja itu? Ada apa dengan yeoja itu? Apa Sehun akan pergi bersama yeoja yang bernama Krystal? Bahkan namanya saja terlalu indah hanya untuk seorang yeoja seperti dia, apa tidak ada nama yang tidak berlebihan untuknya? Hiks… andwae!'

"Krystal memintaku untuk menemaninya datang pada pesta pernikahan temannya. Dan ia… ia memintaku untuk sekedar menemaninya. Karena sahabatnya mengenalku juga"

Kai hanya terdiam. Pikirannya benar-benar melayang saat ini. Sehun dan emm… Krystal akan pergi bersama, mereka datang dalam undangan yang hey, pasti semua tamu dan para undangan disana akan menyangka bahwa mereka berdua itu pasangan suami-istri. Bukankah Kai yang seharusnya datang bersama Sehun?

"baiklah. kau boleh pergi". Ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sehun.

"Mwo? Apa? memang siapa yang meminta izin kepadamu? Aku tak mengatakan itu. Mengapa kau berbicara seolah aku meminta izin terhadapmu"

"eoh? Ya! kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun!"

"Hahaha. Aku pergi"

Blam

Hiks.

"Mengapa rasanya begitu sesak? Apa aku benar-benar tak merelakannya jika ia masih bersama yeoja itu?...

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Setelah bermonolog ria. Kini dengan segera ia mengambil benda persegi panjang untuk menghubungi seseorang dan …

"yeoboseyo hyung?"

"bisakah bantu aku?"

"ahh Ne. ini menyangkut Sehun. Jinjja? Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di kedai ice cream seperti biasa, ok! Ne, annyeong"

ω=HunKai=ω

"jadi kau ingin menjadi penguntit Sehun?"

"bukan penguntit hyung. Aku hanya ingin memastikan mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang emm… berlebihan mungkin?"

"ya terserah. apa kau sekarang mulai merasa cemburu padanya Kai?"

BLUSH

Dengan sekejap kedua pipi namja manis itu memerah bagaikan sebuah cherry. Ucapan yang dituju untuk menggoda Kai itu sukses membuatnya merasa malu.

"Ya! a-aku… a..aku tidak cemburu hyung". Elak Kai dengan gugup.

"baiklah. kau tidak cemburu. Lalu apa namanya menghawatirkan sang suami yang tengah bersama yeoja lain dan sekarang kau ingin memastikan apa saja yang mereka lakukan diluar sana. Bukankah itu sama saja kau mencemburuinya? Mengaku sajalah Baby"

'Benarkah? Aiish menyebalkan!'

"Kai… gwenchanayo? Ahh, baiklah. aku tak akan menggodamu lagi. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"kita akan mendatangi pesta itu dan memantau apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Tapi… aku tak tahu tempatnya dimana. Hehe"

Plak

"iishh appo hyung~"

"dongsaeng babo. Telfon saja dia, dan tanyakan ia ada dimana sekarang. Ppali"

"Ne hyung"

Setelah mencoba untuk menghubungi sang suami. Yang terdengar hanya nada tunggu yang artinya panggilan tersebut belum diangkat oleh sang pemilik. Merasa bosan karena menunggu lama iapun berinisiatif untuk mengakhiri panggilannya namun…

"yeob—"

'yeoboseyo?'

DEG

Suara ini? Bukankah ini suara seorang yeoja. Mungkinkah yang menerima telfon ini…

'yeoboseyo Kai-sshi'

BINGO

Benar bukan? Suara ini. Suara yeoja itu— Krystal.

"ye-yeoboseyo… a-apa kau bersama Sehun?"

'Sehun? Tentu. Bukankah ponselnya tengah kupegang? Kau ini bodoh Kai'

BODOH? Wanita itu berani mengatakan ia bodoh? Tak bisa dibiarkan.

'ah yeah. Ada apa kau mencarinya? Ia sedang bersenang-senang disini bersamaku, kekasihnya'

DEG

"Ya! CEPAT KATAKAN SEHUN DIMANA!"

'oh sabar manis. Ia baik-baik saja bersamaku. Bahkan ia terlihat bahagia. Kami berada di Sheraton hotel. Kau bisa datang kemari jika ingin melihat kami'

Pip

"gwenchana Kai? ada apa? siapa yang menerima telfonnya?"

"Krystal"

"HAH?"

"Hyung, antar aku kesana…"

ω=HunKai=ω

Seoul. Kota yang tak akan pernah mati untuk disinggahi oleh siapapun. Entah pada siang hari maupun malam hari.

Yeah. Sama halnya saat ini, namja manis dan namja cantik ini tengah menuju hotel berbintang lima yang berpusat pada kota Seoul.

Memasuki gedung itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Pikirannya mulai blank dan sudah berfikir yang aneh-aneh akan sang suami.

"hyung… mungkin disana pestanya"

Tunjuk Kai pada ruangan yang kini dipenuhi para tamu undangan. Namun saat Kai dan Baekhyun ingin memasuki ruangan itu, mereka dihadang oleh petugas keamanan pesta itu. Kai dan Baekhyun diminta untuk memperlihatkan surat undangannya.

Ck, mana mungkin ia memberikan surat undangan tersebut. Mengenal pengantinnya saja tidak apalagi sampai memiliki undangan tersebut.

"Kumohon ahjusshi. Aku ingin bertemu suamiku didalam. Dan hyungku ini tengah hamil, ia sedang mengidam ingin bertemu suamiku. Kumohon ahjusshi"

"tidak bisa agashi. Kalian harus memberikan undangannya dahulu barulah kalian bisa masuk kedalam"

"kumohon ahjusshi. Hanya sebentar, jika kami sudah bertemu suamiku. Kami akan cepat pergi. Apa kau tidak kasihan terhadap hyungku yang benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu suamiku. Kasihanilah ia, aku tak ingin jika nanti keponakanku sampai mengeluarkan liurnya terus-menerus saat lahir karena ahjusshi tak mengabulkan permintannya".

Petugas itu hanya diam dan berfikir.

Baekhyun yang namanya disebut membelalakkan kedua matanya karena digunakan sebagai objek yang tengah hamil dan… mengidam? Tapi karena ini bagian dari scenario Kai, iapun kini memasang wajah memelasnya.

"kumohon ahjusshi…"

"Baiklah. cepat. Kasihan hyungmu"

"kyaaa~ jeongmal? Gamsahamnida ahjusshi. Kajja hyung"

"jeongmal gomawo ahjusshi"

Saat sudah mengatakan terima kasih. Mereka langsung melesat masuk dan mencari seseorang yang mereka tuju.

Mengedarkan penglihatannya dan Gotcha.

Kai melihatnya yang tengah bersama wanita itu. Dan tengah berbincang dengan seseorang.

"hyung~ itu Sehun. Kajja"

Dengan jarak yang tinggal beberapa meter. Kai hanya melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan. Namun Kai masih dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Krys. Kau datang? Bersama Sehun? Ah kenalkan ia suamiku"

"Kang Hyuk Jin imnida. Ahh… apa namja ini kekasihmu?"

"Oh Se Hun imnida. Ak—"

"Ne. ia kekasihku"

DEG

Dan mata keduanya bertemu. Krystal menatap Kai dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Kai hanya diam mematung dengan pengakuan Krystal pada orang-orang itu bahwa mereka pasangan kekasih.

Tanpa disangka kedua tangan Kai mengepal penuh berkaca-kaca. Ia marah, Sangat marah. Mengapa Sehun mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih? Lalu Kai diesbut apa olehnya?

.

.

.

.

.

"aku… aku akan merebut suamiku darimu, Krys"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : I WILL GET HER or HIM ? - NC

Cast : HunKai (Oh Sehun & Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai)

Other cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Lee Jinki a.k.a Oh Jinki (Sehun's appa)

Kim Keybum a.k.a Oh Keybum (Sehun's umma)

Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (Kai's appa)

Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (Kai's umma)

Length : 7 -

Genre : YAOI

Author : Real_dubu

Warning! TYPO(s), YAOI, Shouneun-ai, abal, gaje dan GAGAL. NC hanya setengah dari setengahnya setengah (?) … masih baik dikonsumsi balita sampai masa kadaluarsa habis.

…

"aku… aku akan merebut suamiku kembali dari yeoja itu hyung"

**-HunKai-**

Ceklek

Gelap. Hanya itu yang berada dibenak seorang Oh Sehun saat memasuki kamarnya. Hey, bahkan disini tak ada penerangan apapun selain cahaya yang berasal dari bulan saat masuk melalui celah jendela yang tak ditutup tirai.

Kemana anae manisnya itu?

"Kai…"

Memanggil dengan penuh keraguan. Ck, Bukankah anae-nya tak pernah menyukai sebuah kegelapan seperti ini? Bahkan ini baru jam 9 malam, apa ia sudah tertidur?

"mungkin ia sedang keluar"

Bergumam pada diri sendiri dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu untuk memeriksa anaenya bahwa ia tengah keluar.

Namun sebelum ia berhasil membuka knop pintu, sesuatu menahan langkahnya untuk keluar. Sebuah musik mengalun dari arah belakang namja tampan ini. Yeah, ini sebuah musik yang akan berlanjut menjadi sebuah lagu.

Apa diruangan ini ada seseorang selain dirinya?

SNAP

_Ni nuneul bomyeon nan Trouble Maker_

_Ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker_

_Jogeumssik deo deo deo_

_Galssurok deo deo deo_

_Ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol su eopseo._

saat lampu tidur itu menyala. Terdengarlah suara alunan lagu pada bait pertama. Dan kini apa yang tengah Oh Sehun lihat?

Anaenya. Ia melihat sang anae yang tengah duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang dengan pose yang ughh… It's so sexy.

Tubuh sexy itu dibalut dengan kemeja putih transparan yang berukuran super besar sehingga hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya hingga batas paha. Menatap sang nampyeon dengan tatapan seduktif.

Kini namja manis itu mulai merangkak menggoda menghampiri sang nampyeon yang tengah mematung dengan posisi yang masih sama— berdiri didekat pintu. Tsk, terlalu kagum kah?

Tanpa sadar namja tampan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada sang istri yang kini duduk pada tepi ranjang. Saat telah sampai dihadapan sang anae. Tubuhnya semakin mematung karena perlakuan namja manis itu yang kini tengah mengitari tubuh tegapnya dan berakhir pada sebuah pelukan hangat dari arah belakang. Mengelus punggung tegap itu dengan gerakan yang amat lamban. Ingin menggoda eoh?

_Niga nareul itjji motage jakku ni apeseo tto_

_Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal ssu eopttorok_

_Ni ipssureul tto humchigo meolli daranabeoryeo_

_Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!_

_Trouble Maker!_

Dan tanpa diduga keduanya menari sesuai dengan alunan musik yang kini sudah memasuki pada bagian reff.

Kai. namja manis ini masih setia ingin menggoda sang suami dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dan lengan yang menumpu pada pundak sang suami. Mencondongkan wajahnya hingga menghilangkan jarak antara keduanya dan saat Sehun ingin menciumnya. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Tersenyum meremehkan pada sang suami yang kini hanya berdecak kesal.

Setelah puas memandang ekspresi kesal suami tampannya. Kini ia mulai menggoda namja tampan itu lagi dengan sebuah tarian akan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat siapapun akan berteriak panas melihatnya.

Lihat saja. Namja tampan ini tengah menahan nafasnya karena perlakuan sang istri yang entah sejak kapan mulai menaikkan libidonya.

Menyentuh dada bidang milik sang suami sambil membelainya dengan gerakan slow motion dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya kebawah. Damn it!

Tidak berakhir itu saja. Kini namja manis itu mulai menggoda bagian sensitive namja tampan itu dengan menggesekkan butt-nya seduktif pada junior Sehun yang kini mulai menegang.

Sehun yang sudah mulai sangat horny. Menarik lengan Kai dengan sedikit hentakan sehingga keduanya saling berhadapan dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir ranum yang sedari tadi menggoda libidonya.

Sial! Namja tampan ini mengumpat dalam hati tatkala ciuman yang akan ia dapat meleset begitu saja saat sang istri mengelak untuk kedua kalinya.

ingin bermain-main eoh?

_Ni mameul kkaemulgo domangchil geoya goyangicheoreom_

_Neon jakku andari nal kkeoya nae apeuro wa eoseo hwanaeboryeom_

_Nae sekssihan georeum ni meori soge balttongeul kkeoneun_

_Eungeunhan seukinsip eolgure bichin mot chama jukkketttan ninunbit  
_

Setelah lagu mulai mengalun pada bait berikutnya yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi yeojanya.

Kai dengan gerakan erotisnya mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuh sexy itu sambil memainkan butt-nya didepan Sehun yang hanya diam mematung.

Dalam hati, namja tampan ini semakin mengumpat akan aksi sang istri yang membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin menyempit didalam celana jeans-nya.

"akkhh…"

BINGO

Dengan sekali hentakkan, namja tampan ini telah mendapatkan tubuh sexy sang istri dan mendekapnya dengan posisi yang membelakangi. Sambil sesekali juniornya ia gesekkan pada butt sang istri dan mulai menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar pada leher jenjang itu.

SRET

Yeah. Membalik tubuh namja manisnya dengan sekali putaran. Dan kini posisi mereka saling menghadap dengan kedua pasang mata yang tak lepas untuk saling memandang.

Memandang lebih jauh kedalam manik hitam pekat milik sang anae yang sangat menarik.

Merasa ditatap sedalam itu. Namja manis ini menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan manik elang milik sang suami.

Oh Sehun. Dengan perlahan mulai mengangkat dagu runcing Kai agar bertatapan secara langsung dengannya. Dan dengan perlahan mulai memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Sedikit lagi dan sampailah bibir keduanya menyatu.

Hanya menempel untuk merasakan sensasi yang membuat dada kedua insan ini meledak-ledak. Namja manis ini mulai menutup kedua matanya saat sang suami memulai permainannya dengan mengulum habis bibir cherry-nya. Dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang suami yang tengah menghisap bahkan menggigit kecil benda kenyal itu.

Ciuman ringan itu mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menuntut saat namja tampan ini mulai memasukkan daging tak bertulang miliknya untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut sang anae. Menyesap lebih dalam dan semakin mengulum garis cherry yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Memainkan lidahnya kesana kemari untuk mencari pasangan gulatnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama. Ia temukan benda kenyal itu dengan miliknya. Melilitkan lidahnya dengan milik sang anae. Dan mengulum layaknya sebuah permen strawberry. Kedua tangan namja manis itu kini beralih pada kepala namja tampan itu untuk meremas lembut rambut sang suami agar mengimbangi sensasi yang meledak-ledak pada tubuhnya.

BRUK

"akkhhh…"

Dengan sedikit kasar ia mendorong tubuh namja manis itu hingga terlentang pada ranjang king size 'mereka'. Merangkak naik pada tubuh sang anae yang kini tengah menatap sendu kearahnya.

Tanpa berucap apapun kini bibir keduanya telah menyatu kembali. Saling memagut dan bertukar saliva.

Merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar pada seluruh tubuh keduanya. Dan mengabaikan paru-paru mereka yang kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Namun saat ciuman panas itu kian berlangsung. Dengan tiba-tiba namja tampan ini menarik wajahnya untuk menatap sang istri dengan tatapan meminta.

"bolehkah aku—"

"sstt… I'm yours Oh Se Hun"

Berkata dengan lembut dan melempar sebuah kerlingan sebelah mata yang itu sungguh sangat amat menggoda.

Tanpa menunggu kalimat apapun lagi, namja tampan itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya menyatukan kedua benda kenyal nan basah ini untuk saling bersatu.

Dan tiba-tiba kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sudah menjadi sebuah candu tersendiri bagi seorang Tuan muda OH ini terhenti begitu saja saat sang istri mendorong dada tegapnya dengan lembut agar saling bertatapan.

"katakan sesuatu yang ada pada benakmu sekarang, tuan Oh"

"Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Oh Jong In"

Oh Sehun. Namja tampan itu berkata cepat tanpa menunggu apapun lagi untuk mengatakan sederet kalimat yang hey— bahkan untuk kali pertamanya ia mengatakan itu pada anae manisnya ini.

Entah mengapa hanya kalimat itu yang benar-benar ada pada benaknya.

Tersenyum menang akan jawaban yang ia dapat dari bibir kissable milik suami tampannya.

**-HunKai-**

Oh Sehun. Namja tampan ini semakin gencar melumat habis bibir cherry sang anae yang mulai membengkak akibat perbuatannya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bibir ranum namja manisnya. Kini ia beralih pada 'menu makan malamnya' menuju leher jenjang itu dengan menghisap kuat kulit eksotis milik sang istri.

"ehmm… ahhnn"

Desahan seksi itu keluar dari bibir namja manis yang tengah menjadi santapan seorang Oh Sehun. entah sejak kapan kemeja transparan yang digunakan Kai sudah tak berkancing lagi. Dan itu akibat jemari-jemari jail Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan aksinya saat pandangannya turun menuju dua gundukkan pada dada namja manisnya. Menatap lapar sebelum ia mendongak kearah sang anae untuk melempar sebuah senyuman hangat.

"you're so beautiful tonight"

Berkata dengan lembut sebelum garis apel miliknya mendarat pada nipple kecoklatan yang menggoda milik sang anae. Tak menyadari semburat merah muncul pada kedua pipi sang anae saat ia mengatakan itu.

"ughh… Sehh…hunhh"

Tubuh namja yang tengah berada dalam kendali seorang Oh Sehun ini semakin menegang bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik berjuta-juta volt.

Sehun yang benar-benar sudah dan sangat terangsang, semakin membabi buta melahap tubuh Kai. dan Kai yang merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh yang bahkan belum pernah ia rasakan sejauh ini, ia hanya bisa meremas bantal yang dapat ia jangkau.

"akkhh… ughhh— m-more Hunnieh…"

Tangan namja manis ini sekarang tengah menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih dalam untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih lagi pada tubuh bagian dadanya.

Sehun yang mengerti maksud dari anae-nya, kini semakin bermain liar pada daerah-daerah sensitif tubuh Kai. tangannya pun kini tak tinggal diam mulai merayap kearah bawah menuju selangkangan Kai yang hanya terbungkus sebuah underware putih yang kini sedikit basah karena percum yang hampir keluar sedikit melalui pucuk kepala juniornya.

Menggenggam dengan penuh percaya diri junior yang kini sama menegangnya dengan miliknya. Meremas bahkan membelai adik kecil milik sang anae yang sekarang entah bagaimana sudah terlepas dari sangkarnya. Full naked now.

"Oh… akkhh… S-Sehhhunhh… Hur—ry… hurry up!"

Lebih menekan kepala sang nampyeon yang semakin gencar menghisap, menjilat bahkan menggigit rakus nipple kecoklatan itu. Sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan nipple kiri Kai yang benar-benar menegang.

Beralih pada bibir ranum nan seksi milik namja manisnya, mulai melumat kasar kembali bibir yang masih terasa amat manis bagi indera pengecapnya. Lama keduanya saling bertautan hingga salah satu diantaranya mengakhiri sesi ciuman itu sampai terdengar bunyi 'plop' saat bibir keduanya terlepas.

"Baby… kutahu kita sama-sama belum terbiasa akan ini emm— maksudku… aku tidak tahu… tapi biarlah kucoba, dan kufikir ini akan menyakitkan"

Berkata dengan ragu sambil menatap anae-nya penuh ketegangan rasa. Hey, bagaimana jika anae-nya ini menolak acara yang bahkan ini sudah hampir menuju akhir cerita. Ck, konyol sekali.

"as you wish babe, let your do it now"

Dengan gesit Sehun langsung menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sungguh sangat panas. Pikirnya.

Lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun mengiringi kegiatan dua insan yang tengah dimabuk sebuah belaian dan cinta kini sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"let's make a beautiful night"

Memposisikan dirinya diantara selangkangan milik sang istri yang kini menatap dengan sedikit raut kecemasan.

"relax baby… trust it all to me"

Menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah persetujuan. Dan namja tampan ini akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega karena acara adik kecilnya dimanjakan tidak akan batal begitu saja.

Mengocok sebentar junior nya yang semakin menegang. Meletakkan kedua kaki namja manisnya untuk bertumpu pada bahunya. Dan terlihatlah man hole indah milik sang anae. Melirik sedikit untuk melihat reaksi yang diberikan namja manis itu. Dan demi apapun ekspresi yang tengah ia lihat pada istrinya semakin membuat namja tampan ini ingin melahap habis istri seksinya.

Mengarahkan junior extra large miliknya untuk menerobos masuk kedalam lubang senggama sang anae.

"aaargghtt— mmpphtt ahhmm"

Mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawah sang istri dengan sebuah ciuman lembutnya. Ck, padahal ini baru setengahnya.

Setelah dirasa sang istri sudah mulai meredakan perihnya. Iapun mendiamkan juniornya pada hole namja manis itu. Melepas tautan bibir mereka dan lagi-lagi menatap sang istri yang kini tengah menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat.

"Kai… hey baby, tatap aku honey… apa ini— maksudku mianhae. Apa kita akhiri saja, eum?"

"eoh? Ani~ maksudku… k-kita lanjutkan saja Hunnie"

"benarkah? Kau yakin?"

U'um. Mengangguk dengan malu sambil membelai kedua pipi namja tampan itu. Tersenyum lembut membalas sebuah kecupan manis yang mendarat pada keningnya.

Namja tampan ini mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan dan lembut dengan gerakkan in-out pada hole hangat itu. Tak menyakiti eum?

"sshhh… ouhhh, akkhhhh"

Merasa bersalah dan ingin mengimbangi rasa sakit yang anaenya rasakan, iapun mulai mengecup daerah-daerah sensitif pada seluruh tubuh namja manis ini.

"ohhh Hunhh..niiehh… hurry up baby"

Eoh? Apa yang istrinya katakan? Apa ia bergurau?

"Hunnieehh… akhh…t-there, hurry up! Ahhnn…."

Merasa yakin akan pendengarannya, iapun dengan gesit langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur untuk lebih menusukkan lagi junior yang sedang dijepit dan diremas-remas oleh dinding hole Kai.

"ouuhh, baby inh…nhi semmmhh~ hppithh… ahh Tuhan"

Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi tinggal diam kini bermain-main dengan kedua buah tonjolan yang dari tadi sudah menegang. Memilintirnya dan mencubit nakal benda kenyal itu.

"Aahhhnn… ughhh~ Hunniee… a-akuhh inginhh pi…pisshh… oughh"

"MWO? Akhhh chankkaman ne, ini baru setengah jalan… ughh"

Dengan segera ia meraih Junior Kai yang sedari tadi pundung tak terjamah siapapun. Dan tanpa diduga Sehun malah menutup lubang junior Kai yang hampir mengeluarkan laharnya.

"aargghtt… Hunhh—niehh… mengapa…akhhh mengapa kau tutup..sshhh?"

Tanpa berniat untuk menjawab anae manisnya. Ia— Oh Sehun, semakin membabi buta mengeluar-masukkan juniornya pada lubang Kai yang semakin menyedot habis juniornya.

"Jonginnieehh… oughh, ini semakin sempitthh sekaliihh … akuhh… akkhhh.. Kaaiii"

"ahhnn… akhhh…. Hunnieeee"

CROT

Hosh~

Hosh~

Hosh~

"Baby… hoshh, Next game to begin"

Menyeringai hebat dan tanpa ditunggu lama ia telah menyerang kembali tubuh Kai yang sudah terkulai lemah . 

"eoh? ANDWAEEE~ Sehunnie"

**-HunKai-**

"OMO! Sehunnie memang namja yang hebat. Akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu dalam menyatukan tubuh mereka"

"benar Minnie, ahh aku sudah tidak sabar menimang baby. Benarkan yeobo?"

Membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap sang nampyeon yang berada dibelakangnya, dan …

"Ya Tuhan, dubuuu~ ada apa denganmu?"

"akuuhh… Oh Tuhan~ ppali baby…"

Menarik lengan sang anae menuju kamarnya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh antara BaekYeol dan Taemin. Lalu kemana Minho?

"Minho, Honey… eodiseo?"

Celingukan kesana kemari mencari sang nampyeon yang— hey, ada apa dengan sang flaming charisma kita ini? Wajah yang tidak karuan, keringat dingin menguar dari pelipisnya. Menatap sendu sebelum ikut menarik lengan sang istri yang masih shock akan penampilannya.

"Hon— Minnie honey, aku…"

Menyusul pasangan JinKey untuk acara tertentu. Hell yeah, tidak ingat umur eoh?

"ada apa dengan mereka Yeollie?"

Tanya namja mungil nan cantik bernama Baekhyun.

"molla hyung"

"huh… emm, lagipula bukankah ideku akhirnya berhasil untuk membuat mereka melakukan 'itu' ?"

"yeah hyung, kau hebat". Bingung dengan maksud seorang Byun Baekhyun? Dan bingung juga mengapa pasangan JinKey & 2Min bisa berada disini, mari kita lihat anak-anak. 

**Flashback**

"aku… aku akan merebut suamiku kembali dari yeoja itu hyung"

"eoh? Apa maksudmu Kai?"

Menatap bingung kearah dongsaeng manisnya yang kini masih menatap lurus kearah suami dan yeoja seksi itu.

"aku ingin membuat Sehunnie menjadi milikku seutuhnya…"

"MWO? Jinjja?"

"hu'um… kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi—"

"ada apa? apa kau berubah pikiran?"

"ani, hyung. Tapi aku…"

"apa kau takut pada yeoja jelek itu? Kau tak perlu takut baby, ada aku."

"bukan hyung. Tapi aku…"

"emm, apa? 

"aku… aku tidak tahu caranya bagaimana hyung. Hehehe"

BOM SYAKALAKA~

Baekhyun langsung sweatdrop sambil jaipongan. Dan Kai hanya bisa memberikan senyuman… polos apa bodoh? *heleeuhh*

"Babo! Itu mudah Kai, kau tinggal tidur saja dengannya. Dan ia pasti akan merasa bahwa kau adalah miliknya seutuhnya"

"MWO? Aku sudah hampir setiap hari tidur bersama dengannya hyung. Tapi ia tetap saja bersikap dingin padaku"

PLETAK

Akhirnyaaaa. Tangan tak berdosa Baekhyun mengayun indah pada puncuk kepala Kai. yeah, tangan yang sedari tadi ingin menjitak itu sudah ingin melampiaskan hasratnya. Dan Kai hanya bisa meringis manis.

"bukan itu maksudku bodoh. Kaaii, mengapa mendadak idiot seperti suamimu. Jangan-jangan kau sudah terkena radiasi setan bodoh itu, eoh?"

"hyuungg~ jangan memanggil Suamiku dengan sebutan itu". Bantah Kai.

"eecciyyeehh~ sekarang kau sudah berani membelanya. Arra, arra. Yasudah aku jelaskan…".

Dengan hati-hati dan lembut bagaikan hembusan angin yang menerpa bokong doraemon. Baekhyun menjelaskan rencana yang harus dilakukan oleh Kai untuk merebut Oh Sehun. Mengapa harus merebut? Bukankah Sehun memang sudah menjadi suami sahnya? Molla. Hanya Tuhan, Baekhyun, Kai dan author yang tahu. HoHoHo~

Setelah selesai dengan acara belajar-mengajar dengan tema _'mari rebut Sehun dari Krystal'. _Kai pun langsung pulang untuk menyiapkan rencananya.

"hihihi~ aku akan menghubungi semuanya"

Terkikik geli sambil Menekan beberapa huruf untuk mencari kontak seseorang pada benda tipis berwarna putih itu.

"yeoboseyo~ ahh, apa kalian ada acara malam ini? Aku mempunyai tontonan spektakuler melebihi acara Jokowi yang tengah membuat bendungan untuk Jakarta. Pasangan HunKai, ahh ne. haha ahjumma, beritahu keluarga Kim juga ne. annyeong~"

**Falashback END**

Pagi yang indah untuk jiwa yang item *dilempar ranjang*. Maksudnya untuk jiwa yang tengah sakit dibagian selangkangan. *lhaa?

Mentari masuk menyambut sebuah pagi yang cerah. Menyapa setiap insan yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

"euungghh…"

Membuka dengan perlahan kelopak matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Duduk dengan meregangkan otot-otot persendiannya yang terasa kaku. Melenguh dan menguap lebar sebelum menyadari posisi serta tampilannya dipagi hari ini.

"eoh?"

Terkejut dengan tampilannya saat bangun tidur sekarang. Mengapa ia bertelanjang dada? Apa semalam cuacanya begitu panas hingga ia melepaskan piyama tidurnya?

Menyingkap dengan gusar takut-takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Dan hell yeah.

"aarr—"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Eh? menengok kearah samping dan menemukan sang suami yang juga… half naked?

"aarrgghhtt…."

BRUGH

"hyaa— ouch appo"

Ringis namja tampan bernama Sehun. Dipagi yang indah dan cerah ini bokongnya sudah menyapa dengan lembut lantai marmer dikamarnya.

Lekas bangun untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa istri manisnya itu mendorongnya dengan sangat dan amat tidak elit.

"Ya! APA YANG KAU—"

"KYAAAAA~ Oh Sehun. Mengapa kau— MENGAPA BELALAI TEMPURMU DIBIARKAN DILUAR BEGITU SAJA?". Histeris namja manis itu sambil menutup kedua mata sendunya dengan tangannya.

"eoh? Apa? mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"apa maksudmu BODOH?"

"aiishh… apa kau tidak ingat semalam?"

"s-semalam? ada… ada apa?"

"kau benar-benar tak ingat?"

"aniyo~"

"kau yakin?"

"Ne, aku sangat yakin"

"yang begini… akkhh… oughhh, ahhnn… Hunhh-niiehh ppali baby. apa kau ingat itu?"

PLAK

"Ya!—"

"kau menjijikan!"

Terdiam dengan hawa panas pada wajah dan kepalanya. Otaknya benar-benar mendidih. Apa semalam ia terlalu bermain kasar pada anaenya ini? Sehingga ia menjadi amnesia mendadak. Fakta konyol.

"Oh Jong In…"

Berkata dengan sedemikian lembut. Sampai membuat kedua pipi istri manisnya bersemu merah.

"kau yakin tidak mengingat kejadian paling penting, semalam?"

Tersenyum lembut dan berharap jika anaenya ini akan memberikan jawaban yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Ani"

"aaargghhhtt. Umma~ aku muaaaaalll…"

**END**


	8. Chapter 8

Little : I WILL GET HER OR HIM?

Cast :

Kim Jong In

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Lee Jinki as Oh Jinki (Sehun's Appa)

Kim Kibum as Oh Keybum (Sehun's Umma)

Choi Minho as Kim Minho (Jong In's Appa)

Lee Taemin as Kim Taemin (Jong In's Umma)

Author : Real_dubu

Genre : YAOI

Length : 8 of ?

WARNING! TYPO. CERITA ABAL, MEMBAHAYAKAN BANYAK PEMBACA DAN GAJE.

-oOo-

"yang begini… akkhh… oughhh, ahhnn… Hunhh-niiehh ppali baby. apa kau ingat itu?"

PLAK

"Ya!—"

"kau menjijikan!"

"Oh Jong In…"

"kau yakin tidak mengingat kejadian paling penting, semalam?"

"Ani"

"aaargghhhtt. Umma~ aku muaaaaalll…"

**-HunKai-**

"aaarrgggghhtt… hosh… hosh…"

"eungg… Hunnie? Ada apa?"

"HAH?"

Menoleh kesamping dan…

BINGO

Namja manis ini, istrinya, anaenya— Ya Tuhan. Ia… ia masih tanpa sehelai benang dan bertelanjang dada. Berarti dibawah sana…

"kau kenapa, eum?"

Mengusap keringat dingin yang menguar melalui pelipis sang nampyeon yang hanya termangu melihat istrinya bersikap manis. Berbeda sekali saat dimimpi— mimpi? Jadi ia hanya bermimpi? Syukurlah.

"aku… kau… emm, apa selangkanganmu sakit?"

Hah? Bodoh! Mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Pasti namja manis dihadapannya ini akan mendorong dan memukul kepalanya lagi seperti dimimpi itu.

"aku? Emm… sedikit…"

HAH? Untuk kedua kalinya namja tampan ini membelalakkan kedua mata elangnya sambil mulutnya menganga lebar. Dan menyadari kedua pipi anaenya itu memerah.

"t…tapi, g-gwencha. Tidak apa-apa, Hunnie. Aku… aku s-senang"

Senang? Kau gila Jong In.

Kau mengatakan itu seakan seorang gadis perawan yang rela memberikan keperawanannya pada sang kekasih. Memalukan.

"Ma…maaf"

Eh? mendongak perlahan menatap sang nampyeon yang kini hanya memasang wajah melas. Aneh sekali namja dihadapannya ini.

"maaf karena membuatmu sakit. Tapi itu karena hole-mu yang sempit, jadi— Ya Tuhan"

BODOH! Mengapa ia malah mengomentari wilayah sakral itu? Istrinya ini pasti akan menendang ia jauh-jauh dan menggesekkan wajahnya pada aspal. Benar-benar bodoh.

"eh, em… maksudku buk—"

"tidak apa-apa, Hunnie. Hole-ku sempit, memang karena belalai tempurmu yang melebihi ukuran normal"

Mengapa acara dua insan ini malah semakin membahas tentang milik masing-masing? Membosankan. Bukankah semalam mereka sudah melakukan itu? Mengapa jadi reunian kejadian semalam dipagi hari. Pasangan yang aneh.

"maafkan adik kecilku. Baiklah, apa kau ingin mandi?"

"Ne. seluruh tubuhku sudah terasa lengket sekali"

Membangunkan tubuhnya untuk menuju kamar mandi. Namun naas sebelum ia sempat sampai tujuan. Selimut yang ia kenakan terlilit pada ranjang dan alhasil…

BLUR

Selimut itu terlepas dan iapun jatuh dengan tubuh yang tanpa sehelai benang serta bokong yang mendarat mulus pada lantai. Ironis.

"akhhh…"

Meringis sakit bermaksud untuk meminta tolong pada sang nampyeon. Namun saat ia tunggu-tunggu, namja tampan itu tak kunjung membantunya berdiri. Ia coba melirik ada apa namun matanya terbelalak sempurna saat melihat sang suami yang tengah membulatkan matanya sambil menatap sang istri.

Ya Tuhan. Full naked, now?

"kyaaaaa~ ouch… appo"

"Hah? OMO, Jonginnie… ada apa denganmu?"

Tersadar dari lamunan kotor akan tubuh seksi sang anae, buru-buru menghampiri tubuh namja manis yang tergolek indah masih dengan tubuh polos itu.

"selimutnya. Selimutnya, Hunnie. Berikan padaku"

Berhenti sesaat sambil menatap selimut yang agak jauh dari sang istri. Otak kotornya berjalan dengan lancar bak jalan tol. Berseringai tipis sebelum kembali menatap lapar pada tubuh itu.

"untuk apa? bukankah lebih indah jika tubuhmu tanpa sehelai benang, eum?"

Mendekat dengan perlahan sambil memasang wajah menakutkannya. He's so damn!

Kai yang takut akan senyuman menyeramkan itu hanya menyeret bokongnya yang terasa ngilu kebelakang sambil menutupi daerah rawannya dengan kedua tangan.

"a-apa maksudmu? Tolong Hunnie. Berikan selimut itu, a…aku malu"

"malu? Bukankah semalam aku sudah melakukannya denganmu? Mencicipi tubuh itu, bahkan kau sangat menyukainya. Untuk apa malu,eum?"

Terdengar seperti seorang namja yang akan memperkosa seorang gadis. Mengerikan.

Kai terus mundur dan mundur, hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang dapat ia jangkau. Buntu, eoh?

"Hunnie, aku ingin mandi. Tolong selimutnya"

"tidak sebelum ini, baby…"

"kyaaaaaa~"

Ok. Berakhir dengan sesuatu yang panas dipagi ini. Sepertinya namja tampan itu akan menerkam istrinya lagi dengan habis-habisan.

**-HunKai-**

"morning, honey"

"ah morning umma"

"bagaimana?"

"eoh? Bagaimana… maksudnya?"

Namja manis ini bingung akan pertanyaan ibu mertuanya yang sangat dan teramat cantik. Tetap berdiri disamping meja makan, masih memikirkan yang dimaksud yeoja cantik itu.

"semalam. apa kau lupa?"

"HAH?"

Mulutnya menganga lebar. Apa? mengapa bertanya soal semalam? jangan-jangan…

"aiishh baby, duduklah. Ayo duduk dulu"

Tergagap akan sikapnya. Pikirannya masih menerawang jauh.

"Aaawwww…"

"Jonginnie, gwenchana?"

"Sakit, umma"

Berkata sedemikan melasnya sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang kembali terasa ngilu saat ia mendudukkan tulang ekornya pada bangku meja makan itu.

"Astaga. Apa bocah tampan itu menyakitimu, eum?"

"Sepertinya ia berbuat terlalu over pada istrinya". Timpal Jinki.

"Siapa yang over?"

Dan semua pasang mata itu menoleh keasal suara yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam percakapan itu.

"Kau"

"Mwo? Aku? Mengap—"

"Karena kau terlalu kasar bermainnya, Hunnie"

"HAH?". Smuanya terkecuali Jong In, menatap tak percaya akan perkataan yang tiba-tiba meluncur dengan indahnya dari mulut seorang Oh Jong In secara LIVE.

"emm… m-maksudku, jadi begini…"

"HAHAHAHA…"

Dan pasangan JinKey hanya bisa terbahak saat melihat wajah polos Jong In ingin melontarkan sebuah pembelaan.

"Kau memang seorang laki-laki sejati Oh Sehun". Celetuk Jinki bangga.

Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa membuang wajahnya saat mereka masih membahas ucapan yang menurut mereka itu… aneh?

"Jadi… kapan kalian akan memberikan kami baby?". Tanya Jinki

"ahh benar. Aku sudah ingin sekali dirumah ini terdengar suara tangisan seorang baby. benarkan yeobo?". Tambah Keybum.

"Tentu"

"Akhh yeoboooo~"

Dan pasangan ini berpelukan layaknya mahluk yang menyerupai boneka dengan warna-warni dan dikepala mereka terdapat sesuatu seperti antenna namun berbentuk sangat aneh.

"Kalian menggelikan"

"Dan kalian sangat manis". Balas Key dengan senyum sumringahnya. Yeoja aneh.

"Kalian aneh"

"Dan kalian sangat **HOT**"

"aaaargghh~ umma, aku muaaall"

Menggigit dengan ganas roti yang ia rebut dari tangan sang istri.

**-HunKai-**

"jadi?"

"Apa?"

"semalam?"

"kenapa?"

"kenapa kenapa…"

"aku serius, bodoh"

"kau yang bodoh, bocah"

"iishh… mengapa semua orang aneh hari ini?"

Berteriak frustasi pada namja jangkung dihadapannya ini. Mengapa semua orang berlomba-lomba menjadi aneh dipagi hari ini? Apa otak mereka sudah tercemar akibat banjir kemarin?

"Kau-Jong In. apa tendanganmu **GOL**? Dan tak mendapatkan kartu kuning?"

"Eh?"

Tendangan? Gol? Apa maksudnya. Atau dia— tidak, maksudnya mereka…

"Ya! kau—"

"Hehehe. Aku dan yang lain hanya memastikan saja bahwa kau melakukannya dengan benar dan khidmat. Ck, Ternyata kau lebih dari itu, bocah"

"Konyol"

.

.

.

.

"Hihi…"

"Ada apa, Kai?"

"Eh? emm… aniyo"

"Semalam berjalan dengan mulus, eoh?"

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau—"

"Datang secara langsung"

"MWO?"

"Ya~ kau mengagetkanku, lihat pengunjung disini menatap kearah kita"

"t-tapi… bagaimana mereka juga…"

"aku mengajak mereka untuk menonton acara live dan sangat spektakuler"

"HAH?"

Dan yang kedua kalinya ia berteriak tidak karuan dalam sebuah pasar swalayan. Membuat semua pengunjung tempat itu menoleh pada dua orang namja cantik dan manis yang tengah bergosip heboh.

"Kajja. Kau membuatku malu, baby"

Menyeret dengan paksa namja manis itu sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung… bukankah itu teddy bear merah muda?"

Berlari menuju sebuah toko boneka yang menjual berbagai jenis mainan kesukaan anak perempuan itu. Matanya berbinar antusias.

BRUK

"aww… appo"

"Ya! kau tak punya mata, eoh?"

"hah? Apa? berani-beraninya kau—"

"APA?"

"KAU!"

Keduanya saling menatap tak suka. Menguarkan sebuah aura yang… yeah, entahlah.

"Jonginnie, gwenchana?". Baekhyun dengan sigap memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jong In yang terjatuh tadi. Hampir saja ia memaki seseorang yang telah menabrak adik manisnya itu.

"kita bertemu lagi, Nona Kim"

"Nona?"

"Ya~ aku namja. Jadi kau… kau… emm, apa hyung?"

Baekhyun tewas seketika. Mengapa adik manisnya ini begitu bodoh, eoh?

"hyung… hyung. Ahh lupakan! Kau jangan memanggilku Nona, aku namja!"

"Namja? Aku ragu kau seorang namja"

"iisshh…"

Hampir saja Jong In menjambak rambut yeoja ini dan mencakar habis wajah menyebalkan itu.

"jika kau namja. Mengapa kau menikah dengan seorang namja, eum? bahkan sepertinya kaupun menyukai namja. Laki-laki tidak normal. Memalukan"

DEG

Memalukan? Benarkah ia namja memalukan? Ia memang tidak normal. Tapi bukankah Sehun juga…

"Kau bahkan hanya namja yang dimanfaatkan seorang Oh Sehun. Kau pikir ia menyukaimu? Ia namja yang normal, bodoh. Ia memilikiku, yeojachingu-nya. Kau lupa? Dia tidak menyukaimu, bahkan sampai mencintaimu. Dan kaupun tak bisa memberikannya seorang keturunan. Karena kau namja, bodoh. NAMJA"

DEG

Keturunan? Benar. Ia hanya namja. Bukankah suatu rumah tangga yang sempurna itu harus memiliki syarat dengan adanya sebuah keturunan? Dan ia… ia namja. Namja tak pernah mungkin bisa melahirkan keturunan. Bahkan kedua mertuanyapun telah membahas tentang keturunan.

"hey, Sehun itu seorang laki-laki yang ingin memiliki hidup sempurna. Dan ia ingin rumah tangganya pun sempurna dengan memiliki seorang anak. Kau? Jangankan ditanya, kau pasti tak sanggup memberikan itu padanya dan dia akan meninggalkanmu. Kau itu—"

"CUKUP! Dasar yeoja sinting. Baby, kita pergi saja". Baekhyun yang mulai muak akan cercaan demi cercaan yang keluar dari mulut busuk itu, dengan segera membawa Jong In pergi dari yeoja sinting itu. Dan Jong In masih tetap diam sepanjang jalan.

Ia namja. Benar, ia seorang namja. Mana mungkin namja bisa mengandung, mana mungkin namja bisa melahirkan, mana mungkin namj—

"Kai…"

"eoh?"

"jangan kau pikirkan. Dia hanya iri melihatmu bahagia bersama Sehun. Sepertinya ia masih terobsesi ingin mendapatkan Sehun kembali. Percaya padaku, Sehun hanya milikmu. Ia hanya mencintaimu. Dan ia takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Apapun yang terjadi"

"Tapi aku tidak—"

"Ssstt… sudahlah. Suamimu datang"

**-HunKai-**

Sunyi. Namun hatinya gelisah, menatap sendu kearah langit yang memang sepertinya mendung, tak ada bintang disana. Pikirannya kalut, Hatinya benar-benar dilema. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi. Seakan menggoreskan sebuah pecahan beling pada lengannya. Sakit. Ingin menangis, namun merasa seperti orang bodoh. Apa? apa yang ia harus lakukan?

"Baby"

Sedikit terlonjak kaget saat dirasa sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Merasa nyaman dalam dekapan sang namja tampan. Merasakan degup jantung yang tak biasa.

Hatinya benar-benar tenang dan aman.

Namun tak lama, bagaikan sebuah film lama yang diputarkan kembali. Ia teringat ucapan itu, ucapan yeoja yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah mungkin bisa membahagiakan Sehun— suaminya.

"ada apa, eum? apa bokongmu masih sakit?"

Mendelik tajam pada suami yang kini meletakkan kepalanya diantara lekukkan leher jenjang namja manis itu.

"apa? mengapa kau menatapku seolah meminta. Apa kau ingin kita melakukan kegiatan membuat baby lagi, eum?"

DEG

Baby? berarti ia memang menginginkan seorang baby? bukankah begitu?

Tak terasa buliran liquid itu keluar tanpa dikomando lagi. Hatinya sakit, ngilu sekali. Apakah namja tampan dihadapannya ini benar akan meninggalkannya jika ia tak bisa memberikan seorang baby?

"hey, baby… kau kenapa? Apa aku menyentuh bokongmu?"

Diam. Masih terisak membuat bahunya naik turun. Sepertinya ia ingin menangis kencang.

Dan bosan tak mendapatkan respon, namja tampan itu membalikkan tubuh sang istri dan terkejut melihat lelehan air mata pada kedua mata sendu itu.

"ada apa? apa aku salah bicara?"

Diam dan diam. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tak pecah.

"mengapa kau diam? Apa aku—"

"kau menginginkan seorang baby?"

"Hah?"

"jawab saja"

"seorang baby? tentu saja"

"hiks… hiks… hiks…"

EH. namja tampan ini bingung. Mengapa anae-nya malah semakin terisak? Apa ia salah jika ia ingin memiliki baby, dari istri tercintanya tentu saja.

"baby… ssst, uljima"

Merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu. Sepertinya namja manisnya tengah dalam keadaan mood yang buruk.

"kau… hiks… kau benar-benar menginginkan baby? hiks…"

"Ya, baby darimu— anae-ku"

"tapi aku seorang namja, dan pastinya aku tak bisa memberikanmu seorang baby… hiks"

"aku tidak perduli. Yang pasti aku mencintaimu"

"tapi aku seorang laki-laki, Hunnie"

"tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat… teramat mencintaimu, baby"

"tapi… hiks… aku… namja dan kaupun namja… hiks… kita p-pasangan tidak… normal hiks…"

"aku tetap mencin—"

"lebih baik kita bercerai"

"MWO? Aargggghhhh~ umma… akkhh… ummaa aku… muaaall"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : I WILL GET HER OR HIM?

Cast : Kim Jong In

Oh Se Hun

Other Cast : Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Lee Jin Ki

Kim Key Bum

Choi Min Ho

Lee Tae Min

Genre : Romance & Yaoi

Length : 9 of ?

Author : Real_dubu

WARNING! TYPO!

"tapi… hiks… aku… namja dan kaupun namja… hiks…"

"aku tetap mencin—"

"lebih baik kita bercerai"

"MWO? Aakkhhh~ umma… ummaa aku— aarggghhhtt "

Sehun menatap sang istri dengan wajah terkejut setengah mati. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa istri manisnya bisa mengatakan itu. Apa yang salah? Bukankah rumah tangganya baru saja di mulai? Dengan tumbuhnya perasaan cinta satu sama lain.

"K-kau… kau jangan bergurau, Baby. itu tidak lucu. Ba… bagaimana jika nanti gurauanmu itu terjadi, eoh?". Sehun bertanya dengan takut. Ia berkata seolah tengah berperang dengan hatinya.

"Baby… kau—"

"Aku serius! Benar-benar serius, Sehun!"

Kedua mata sipit Sehun membulat sempurna.

Apa? apa yang anae manisnya katakan? Apa ia tidak salah deng—

"Kita… kita benar-benar harus bercerai"

"Tidak!"

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat Sehun berteriak mengatakan 'tidak'. Dilihatnya suami tampannya tengah menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah ia telah melakukan lari marathon dengan jarak pendek. Bahkan ekspresinya sungguh teramat mengerikan. Wajah yang memerah dan mata yang menyipit sengit.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak! Ku katakan tidak, ya tidak!"

Jongin meringis pelan saat mendapati Sehun berteriak dua kali dihadapannya. Dengan wajah yang semakin lama terlihat mengerikan. Jongin meringis kembali entah karena ia takut akan teriakan Sehun atau mungkin ia malah mual melihat wajah Sunggokong Sehun.

"Terserah kau saja! Yang pasti aku ingin bercerai!". Pria manis itu mengatakannya dengan ketus dan sinis. Meninggalkan sang suami yang hanya dapat termangu. Pikirannya masih belum dapat mencerna dengan baik setiap untaian kata yang terlontar dari bibir manis sang istri.

"Astaga! Ba…Baby! hey…"

Pria tampan itu berlari dan meneriaki anae-nya yang tengah berjalan keluar kamar. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Setelah apa yang anae-nya lakukan kemari terhadapnya. Tidak! Mereka berdua yang melakukannya.

Sehun terduduk lemas pada pinggiran ranjang. Bahkan otaknya tak bekerja secara cepat akan segala ucapan mengerikan istrinya itu. Ia terlalu shock, terlalu terkejut.

"Ya Tuhaann! Aarrgghh… aku muall!"

Kini ia menjambak rambuk dark brown nya kasar. Menghiraukan rasa sakit pada kulit kepalanya yang mungkin sudah lecet akan perbuatannya.

"Kau bodoh, Sehun! Apa alasannya istrimu mengatakan itu?"

Sehun hanya menunduk lemas saat sang ayah menginterogasinya dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil. Yeah, ayahnya memang sangat menyayangkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pernikahannya. Pernikahan? Bahkan pernikahannya baru berjalan 3 bulan setelah mengadakan perang dingin setiap hari dengan sang istri.

"Aku tidak tahu, Appaa~". Laki-laki berwajah dingin ini merengek memohon pada ayahnya. Memasang wajah yang sedemikian melasnya agar sang ayah mau membantu dan memberinya sebuah solusi untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya.

"Mungkin kau telah berbuat salah kepadanya, sehingga ia merasa tersakiti". Kini Sehun menatap sang ibu yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Wajahnya tak menampakkan sebuah ekspresi apapun. Hanya diam dan diam. Ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada ibunya, apa perkataan ayahnya benar? Benar bahwa ia telah berbuat salah hingga membuat anae manisnya tersakiti? Tapi karena apa? bukankah sebelumnya mereka baik-baik saja? Dan bukankah mereka telah melakukan uhmm… 'itu'?

"Hah… ia tak mengatakan apapun". Semakin lemas. Semakin kacau pikirannya, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana.

"Apa sebelumnya kalian telah membahas sesuatu?". Sebenarnya Jinki pun bingung akan masalah yang dihadapi anak semata wayangnya. Ingin sekali pria bermanik sabit ini mengganti otak anaknya dengan otak keledai, karena ia pikir otak sang anak begitu lamban.

"Ia… semalam ia mengatakan bahwa ia namja"

PLAK!

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat pada kepala Sehun. Ia meringis sakit saat sang ayah dengan gamblang memukul kepalanya. Ingin protes namun tatapan ayahnya begitu menusuk.

"Kau ini benar-benar anak yang bodoh, Sehun! Astaga, aku selalu memberimu Vit. A. kau tahu A? Ayam! Tapi kau tak pernah secerdas Appa". Pria tampan yang menjabat sebagai Ayah Sehun hanya mencibir malas pada pria yang hanya menatap nista pada sang Ayah.

"Ya sudah, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Sebaiknya sekarang kita ke kantor". Sehun hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau ke kantor, aku ingin—"

"Issshh…". Sehun langsung beranjak bangun sebelum tas kerja milik ayahnya melayang menuju wajah tampannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Appa!"

**Jongin's POV**

Pagi ini aku sengaja menghindar dari Sehun. Setiap aku melihat wajahnya, hatiku merasa teriris tipis-tipis. Sakit rasanya. Mengingat aku dan dirinya akan melakukan sidang perceraian.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju sebuah taman yang terlihat sangat sepi. Mengingat ini bukan hari libur. Dan kuputuskan untuk duduk pada sebuah bangku taman yang terletak dekat sebuah pohon cemara.

Mataku berpendar pada seisi taman, yang ku tangkap hanya beberapa orang yang tengah menemani anaknya bermain.

"Noona…"

"Eoh?"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat seorang anak kecil sudah duduk manis di sampingku. Mata bulatnya terlihat tengah menatapku lekat. Siapa bocah ini? apa ia anak hantu?

"Kau kenapa, Noona?". Noona? Apa ia bertanya padaku? Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Nihil, hanya aku disini bersamanya.

"Kau… kau berbicara padaku?". Kulihat ia mengangguk semangat. Pipi gembul itu seakan ikut terhempas oleh gerakan kepalanya. Kyeopta.

"Hey, anak kecil. Aku ini bukan seorang gadis, kau tak usah memanggilku Noona. Aku namja". Kulihat kini ia menggeleng keras. Terlihat bibirnya tengah mengerucut imut. Lucu sekali anak ini. "Tapi kau manis, Noona. Bahkan manismu melebihi seorang yeoja-yeoja centil diluar sana". Bocah ini menunjuk pada ujung jalan sana yang memang tengah sepi. Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya berujar.

Entah mengapa kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas saat anak itu mengatakan aku manis. Bahkan aku sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung saat ia memanggilku 'Noona'.

"Noona". Ku palingkan wajahku untuk melihatnya. Dan ku rasa sesuatu menggenggam tangan kiriku.

"Emm, Noona… aku, emm… mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

HAH? Mataku terbelalak kaget. Rasa terkejutku benar-benar besar. Bocah dihadapanku ini. bocah yang ku perkirakan berumur 5 tahun. Ia menyatakan perasaannya dengan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang bagai tengah menunggu sebuah hasil kelulusan.

"Em… aku… sebe—"

"Luhannie…"

Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Dan bocah dihadapanku ini tengah menggerutu tak jelas, karena mulutnya seperti berkomat-kamit.

Apa bocah ini yang bernama Luhan? Yang laki-laki tegap itu panggil?

"Isshh… mengganggu saja". Bocah ini mencibir galak. Bahkan wajahnya ditekuk seribu lipat. Semakin menggemaskan.

"Kau disini? Daddy mencarimu, bukankah kau meminta Daddy untuk membelikanmu sebuah minum? Tapi mengapa kau malah meninggalkan Daddy, eum?". aku melongo melihat laki-laki dihadapanku ini. laki-laki yang menyebutnya sebagai 'Daddy' ini berbicara seolah hukum bacaan titik-koma dalam bahasa itu tidak pernah ada.

"Aku sedang kencan. Kau mengganggu saja"

"MWO?!"

"Isshh… kau tidak boleh berteriak bersamaan seperti itu dengan kekasihku". Wajah bocah ini semakin ditekuk, bahkan ekspresinya terlihat sangat abstrak. Sebenarnya aku ingin tretawa, namun sedari tadi aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku.

Kulihat pria tegap ini menatapku malu. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Emm, Nona. Maafkan anakku, ia hanyalah anak berumur 5 tahun yang biasa bergurau". Sepertinya anak dan ayah sama saja. Menganggapku seorang gadis. Pria itu hanya tertawa hambar saat mengatakan maaf padaku. Sepertinya ia merasa malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Anakmu sangatlah lucu. Dan maaf, aku bukan seorang gadis, Tuan— err…"

"Zi Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Ah, maafkan aku. Maaf sekali lagi". Pria ini membungkuk hormat berkali-kali. "Tidak apa, Tuan Zi. Kau tak—"

"Noonaaa~". Kulihat kebawah bocah ini seperti tengah merajuk kepadaku. Matanya terlihat berkaca, mungkin ia akan menangis. "Kau jahat, Noona. Kau selingkuh dengan Daddy-ku". Matanya semakin memerah dan dipelupuknya sudah terlihat air mata yang menggenang.

"Hannie, Noona ini tidak selingkuh dengan Daddy. Ia hanya… emm, hanya—"

"Hanya mencintaimu, dan hanya kekasihmu", entah mengapa aku mengatakan itu secara refleks. Mungkin hanya untuk menenangkan bocah lucu ini saja.

Dan sepertinya ucapanku sangat ampuh, di lihat dari wajahnya yang kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Benarkah, Noona?"

"Tentu saja". Aku menjawab mantap. Ia berhambur menuju pelukanku. Kurasakan beban sakit hatiku sedikit mengurang saat mendapati senyum cerah bocah lucu ini.

**Author's POV**

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Jongin selalu menghindar dari Sehun— suaminya. Menghilangkan kontak bicara antara ia dan sang suami. Bahkan mereka tak tidur sekamar walaupun satu rumah. Ia beralasan jika ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka benar-benar melakukan persidangan.

"Kau sudah mencoba berbicara lagi dengannya?". Kini Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah makan siang di restoran yang sedikit jauh dari kantornya. Sebelum sampai disini Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya makan di restoran China kesukaannya.

"Aku selalu mencoba. Tapi dia selalu beralibi saat itu juga". Sehun memandang kosong pada nasi goreng Beijing yang ia pesan.

"Baiklah, nanti kucoba membicarakan ini pada Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia belum mengetahui masalah ini. buktinya ia tak berteriak padaku saat menelepon. Ia masih sibuk dengan sekolah vocal nya di Inggris. Aahh, aku merindukannya. Merindukan sentuhannya", Sehun memandang geli terhadap sahabatnya ini. mengapa bisa ia terlahir dengan di anugerahi teman macam ini.

"Ah yeah, apa kau sudah melakukan 'itu' lagi dengan istrimu?". Chanyeol bertanya dengan menggoda, ia bertanya sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Semakin terlihat menggelikan bagi Sehun.

"Bodoh! 3 minggu, hampir satu bulan aku tengah pisah ranjang dengannya. Dan kau bertanya seperti itu, jelas-jelas jawabannya tidak. KAMI PISAH RANJANG! Itu artinya aku tidak tidur bersamanya, Autis!"

"Ah, hehe… maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuat mood burukmu semakin buruk. Maksudku bisa saja kan kau menyelundup masuk ke ruangan dimana ia tidur, dan saat ia tidur kau menerkamnya tanpa ampun. Haha"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak, membuat seisi pengunjung restoran menatap sesuatu yang jangkung tengah tertawa girang.

"Konyol!"

Sehun hanya menatap datar kea rah Chanyeol yang tengah memegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku akibat tertawa. Pria jangkung itu semakin terlihat bodoh dan menyedihkan.

"Hey, bocah. Apa kau sempat berfikir bahwa istrimu ingin bercerai karena ia sudah memiliki pria lain yang lebih hebat dan menarik?". Kini wajah Chanyeol dibuat serius saat mengatakan itu. Matanya disipitkan dan wajahnya sedikit di condongkan kearah Sehun yang hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya.

"Kau gila! Bukankah kau bilang ia anak yang baik, jadi mana mungkin ia mempunyai pria lain selain diriku, huh?". Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Mengapa pikiran orang berkelas seperti Sehun tak pernah berkembang pesat?

"Kau ini, mungkin saja… ia memang mempunyai— astaga! Sehun!". Sehun meringis sakit saat dirasa lengannya dicengkeram kuat oleh Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba pria jangkung itu terbelalak kaget saat matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang diseberang jalan sana.

"Itu istrimu!". Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk Chanyeol yang bergerak gelisah. Dan tanpa disadari kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Hingga buku-buku tangannya memucat.

BRAK!

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Hatinya benar-benar dibutakan oleh rasa amarah. Kepalanya terasa berapi-api, bahkan wajahnya memerah padam.

"Arrggghh!"

Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tak memperdulikan wajahnya yang semakin terlihat kusut dan lusuh.

Ia berjalan terhuyung kearah dinding yang menampilkan sebuah figure foto pernikahannya bersama anae manisnya. Ia elus dengan lembut wajah manis yang tengah bersemu itu. Terlihat sangat manis sekali.

"Kau tahu? Aku… a-aku, mencin—"

Ceklek

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan munculah sosok yang ia rindukan beberapa minggu ini. wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah dan berseri. Membuat hati Sehun semakin hancur dan sakit. Pria manis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian seolah tak menyaksikan jika ditempat itu tak hanya ada dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit pria manis itu dikamar mandi, ia pun keluar dengan sebuah piyama soft pink yang melekat lembut di tubuhnya.

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun mencengkeram kuat lengan sang anae agar menghadap kearahnya. Ia menatap kedalam dua bola mata bening itu. Seakan terhipnotis akan tatapan membius dari sang suami, Jongin hanya berdiam diri.

Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis sang anae. Merasakan hembus nafas manis strawberry yang menguar dari sang istri. Mendekat lebih hingga sampailah bibirnya dengan milik sang anae menyatu dengan perlahan. Menempelkan dengan lembut, hingga menyesapnya bersamaan dengan mengulum bibir bawah yang semakin terasa menggoda. Mengecup kedua garis cherry yang menggiurkan itu, mengulumnya mengikuti tempo. Lembut, bahkan seperti tengah mengulum sebuah permen yuppie. Mengecup berkali-kali dan menyesapnya lebih dalam, dan kini kedua tangan anaenya telah berpindah untuk memeluk leher jenjang sang suami.

"Eungghh…"

Pria manis itu melenguh saat sang suami menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Dan dengan perlahan, Sehun melepas tautan manis itu. Membuat istrinya melenguh kecewa. Terlihat wajah istri manisnya memerah.

Sehun tersenyum lembut kearah Jongin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada menuju telinga Jongin.

"Kau terlihat senang bersama pria lain"

Dengan cepat Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauhinya. Ia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Sehun.

Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu". Jongin berucap setenang mungkin. Ia benar-benar tak ingin jika suaminya sampai tahu ia tengah menahan detakan jantung yang tak biasa akibat ciuman barusan.

"Jadi itu alasanmu ingin berpisah denganku, eum?". Jongin terbelalak kaget, ia tak pernah berfikir maupun menyangka jika ia ingin berpisah dengan sang suami karena ia mengkhianati pria yang begitu ia cintai.

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu". Pria manis itu hendak melangkah keluar kamar. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu. Namun ego masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Tapi, itu akan menjadi urusanku. Karena kau istriku!". Sehun menaiki volume suaranya membuat Jongin sedikit terlonjak kaget. Bahkan Jongin terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud". Sehun merasa bersalah saat sedikit membentak sang anae. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

Saat Sehun ingin menyentuh wajah Jongin yang sudah mulai basah oleh air mata, tiba-tiba Jongin menepisnya kasar. Ia menatap tajam kea rah Sehun.

"Tidak untuk lusa. Kau dan aku akan resmi bercerai"

Matanya semakin membulat. Hatinya terasa hancur lebur tak berbentuk. Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan lemas.

"Arrghhh… aku, Ummaaa~ aku— "

"Hoek… Hoek…"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : I WILL GET HER OR HIM?

Cast :

Kim Jong In

Oh Se Hun

Other Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Lee Jin Ki

Kim Key Bum

Choi Min Ho

Lee Tae Min

Genre : Romance & M-PREG.

Length : 10 of?

Author : Real_dubu

**WARNING! TYPO!**

…

"_Tidak untuk lusa. Kau dan aku akan resmi bercerai"_

_Matanya semakin membulat. Hatinya terasa hancur lebur tak berbentuk. Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan lemas._

"_Arrghhh… aku, Ummaaa~ aku— "_

"_Huek… Huek…"_

"Huek… Huek…"

Jongin berlari tergesa untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Sehun yang masih di tempat hanya diam mematung masih mengumpulkan beberapa nyawanya yang masih berkeliaran.

"Huek… Huek…"

Suara Jongin terdengar lagi, namun kali ini terdengar lemas dan tak berdaya. Sehunpun langsung kembali sadar saat mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dalam kamar mandi.

"Jongin! Baby, ada apa?"

Hening.

Pria tampan itu menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan brutalnya. Tetapi tetap tak ada sahutan dari seseorang di dalam.

"Baby, buka pintunya. Kau kenapa?"

Tetap hening. Sepertinya pria manis itu sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Jongin! Jongin! Jongin! Jongin!"

Pria tampan berwajah dingin itu berteriak bagaikan bocah yang tengah meminta ampun pada sang ibu. Tetapi tetap hening, maka Sehunpun berinisiatif—

"Biar ku dobrak pintu ini! HYAAAA!"

_Ceklek._

"Ada apa?"

Sehun shock saat melihat wajah dan ekspresi datar Jongin saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, seperti tak terjadi sesuatu. Ada secercah kelegaan saat di rasa pria manis ini sehat wal'afiat.

"Kau— Baby, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menubrukkan dirinya pada Jongin dengan memeluknya erat. Erat sekali, sehingga—

"Euuhh… Sesak, bodoh!"

Dan Jongin mendorong kasar tubuh tegap Sehun. Berjalan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memelas yang Sehun lemparkan untuknya.

Pria manis itu melangkah santai menuju pintu untuk keluar dan membuat Sehun kelabakan ingin mengejarnya.

"Hey, baby. kau kenapa? Mengapa tadi kau seperti muntah-muntah?"

Sehun bertanya sambil mengekor pada Jongin. Yang di tanya hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

"Baby, apa kau hamil, huh?"

_Duagh!_

Sehun menabrak tubuh bagian belakang Jongin saat pria manis itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun terdiam dengan ekspresi anehnya saat memperhatikan Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya jengah.

"Hamil? Kau mabuk, Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak"

Balas Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bodoh.

Ck, Jongin berdecak malas untuk meladeni suami bodohnya ini. pria manis itupun kembali berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang di asumsikan sebagai kamar tamu.

"Baby, bisa saja kan kau—"

"Lusa kita akan menyelesaikannya"

Lusa, ya?

Lusa

Lusa

Lus—

"ARRGGHHHTTT~ Umma, aku… aku— iisshh!"

…

"Baby, kau yakin?"

Pria itu berujar lembut sambil mencari sebuah kejujuran dalam manik yang terlihat begitu menghangatkan.

"Sangat yakin"

Pria itu menghembuskan napasnya pasrah.

Bohong, bohong jika pria manis yang berada di hadapannya ini benar-benar merasa yakin. Ia begitu mengetahui ada rasa keraguan yang begitu besar saat bibir cherry milik pria yang lebih muda darinya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Oh Come on, baby. bukankah kau tahu aku, dan sebalikya akupun begitu tahu akan dirimu. Kau merasa ketakutan yang teramat besar, dan akupun tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya kau takuti. Tetapi tidak dengan seperti ini. kau tahu? Sehun, Oh Sehun suamimu itu begitu mencinta—"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat dengan tiba-tibanya juga Jongin berlari menjauhinya dengan tangan kanan yang membekap mulutnya.

"Bab—"

"Huek… Huek…"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat mendengar suara Jongin seperti tengah memuntahkan sesuatu. Pria mungil itu hanya diam di depan kamar mandi rumahnya tanpa berniat menggedor pintu tersebut.

Tak lamapun Jongin keluar dengan wajah pucat serta beberapa air yang menetes pada dagunya.

"Hyung,"

Pria manis itu mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam tanpa merespon panggilannya.

"Baekhyun Hyung…"

Lagi. Pria manis itu mencoba untuk memanggil pria mungil di hadapannya kembali. Namun tetap tak ada respon darinya. Dengan tak sabarnya Jonginpun menyentak kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Hyu—"

"Jongin! Kau…"

"Kau sungguh akan bercerai dengan istrimu?"

Park Chanyeol. Pria tampan bertubuh jerapah itu berbisik pada Sehun yang tengah duduk di kursi sidang.

Sehun. Pria tampan itu hanya menghela napasnya pasrah sambil memamerkan wajah super idiotnya.

"Jangan kau pasang wajah bodohmu itu di hadapanku"

Chanyeol mencibir dengan air muka yang di buat malas. Pria jangkung ini sebenarnya sangat iba terhadap sahabat idiotnya ini, hanya saja ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu rumah tangganya agar utuh.

"Aku mencintai istriku, bodoh. Huhuhu"

Sehun merengek sedih sambil menjambak-jambak rambut sahabatnya itu dengan brutal sehingga korban merasa sesuatu yang pening menjalar pada kepalanya.

"Ya! kepalaku!—Aw, sakit bodoh!"

Chanyeol memukul lengan Sehun yang tengah bersarang pada kepalanya agar lengan itu lepas dari kepalanya. Dan hasilnya sungguh menyenangkan hati, Sehunpun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada rambut caramel Chanyeol.

"Issh, aku sudah seharian mendekam di salon demi rambutku. Dan sekarang kau… kau—"

"Oh Sehun, apakah sidang ini bisa di mulai? Di mana istri anda?"

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka pada hakim yang sudah memotong omongannya.

"Dasar pria tua, tidak menghargaiku sama sekali"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencibir bak wanita yang tengah berebut diskon.

"Sehun-sshi?"

Pria paruh baya itu menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"Emm, a-aku… aku tidak tahu"

Pria tampan itu menundukkan wajahnya saat sesuatu yang terasa ngilu menjalar pada organ dalam tubuhnya.

Hakim itu menghela napasnya.

"Ini sudah memasuki waktu 1 jam dari jadwal sebenarnya, apa istri anda hanya memainkan sidang ini?"

Sepertinya hakim terhormat ini sudah mulai kesal dan malas karena menunggu sang penggugat yang harusnya sudah ada dan duduk manis di kursinya. Tapi ini? hey, bahkan batang hidungnya saja belum terlihat sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

Pria tampan itu berujar lemah, namun di dasar hatinya ia bersorak gembira jika istri manisnya benar-benar tak datang dan membatalkan sidang ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sidang hari ini kita lanjutkan minggu depan karena penggugat tak hadir"

Baru saja hakim ingin mengangkat palunya, namun di urungkan karena—

"Tunggu!"

Semua mata berpaling pada sumber suara dan mendapati dua pria manis dan mungil tengah bernapas tersenggal-senggal karena berlari.

"Tunggu! Tidak akan ada perceraian. Sampai kapanpun"

Dan semua pasang mata menatap bingung pada pria mungil yang masih setia menggenggam erat tangan pria satunya. Lalu ia mulai berjalan kedepan.

"Maafkan aku, hakim. Sidang ini di batalkan—"

"Baby, apa maksudmu?"

"Diam kau, jerapah!". Baekhyun melotot marah pada kekasihnya saat jerapah itu memotong kalimatnya. Dan pangeran jerapah yang selalu memperlihatkan senyum tiga jarinya itu kini hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya di buat imut.

"Apa maksud anda, Tuan?"

Pria paruh baya itu menatap datar kearah Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan. Biarkan adikku yang berbicara"

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Jongin kedepan ruangan tersebut.

Pria manis itu menundukkan kepalanya saat di rasa pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai suaminya menatapnya lekat.

"Baby, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Itu suara Taemin, ibu kandung dari Kim Jongin. Nada bertanya itu penuh dengan kecemasan dan ketakutan.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan melemparkan sebuah senyum keyakinan pada sang ibu.

"A-aku…"

Ia mulai berujar takut—

"Aku… a-aku ingin membatalkan perceraian ini,"

Masih dengan nada yang terdengar takut—

"M-maafkan aku, a-aku… ma-masih mencintai… suamiku dan membutuhkannya,"

dan kalimat terakhir begitu terdengar lirih namun mendapat sorak haru dan bahagia di sini.

"Bukan hanya dirinya yang membutuhkan Sehun."

Baekhyun berujar jengah kembali. Chanyeol, si tubuh jerapah itu semakin menatap kekasihnya bingung dengan mimik yang di buat idiot.

"Sayang, ada apa? siapa sebenarnya yang di maksud Baekhyun?"

Kini giliran Keybum yang berujar takut dan gelisah. Bahkan ia sama dengan Taemin, takut dan bingung akan masalah ini. 'Ada apa sebenarnya?'.

"A-aku… maksudku, b-bukan hanya aku yang masih membutuhkan Sehun—"

Suaranya begitu takut dan ia tak berani membalas tatapan tajam sang suami. Ia benar-benar merasa ciut saat ini.

"SIAPAAA?!"

Dan si jerapah idiot itu berteriak tak sabar pada Jongin, tak ayal ia pun di hadiahi tatapan mengerikan oleh penghuni ruangan itu.

_Plak!_

"Diam, bodoh. Kau menghancurkan moment ini!". Baekhyun memukul kepala bagian belakang kekasihnya yang menyedihkan itu.

"Baby—"

"DIAM!"

Dan nyalinya untuk berbicara lagi hancur begitu saja saat melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun— kekasihnya, sangat mengerikan saat ini.

"Jonginnie, lnjutkan".

Kini sang kuasa dari perusahaan Oh Corp yang angkat bicara. Nada bicaranya begitu dingin dan terkesan datar, membuat Jongin semakin hilang keberanian.

"Sebenarnya aku masih membutuhkan Sehun— suami-ku, bahkan ini,"

Telapak tangannya mengusap dengan lembut permukaan datar perutnya, membuat semua orang yang hadir di sana merasakan kebingungan yang besar.

"Aku… a-aku tengah mengandung". Rasa takut itu kembali lagi, begitu menakutkan saat mengakui sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat mustahi terjadi.

"Dan itu sudah jelas darah daging dari Oh Sehun," Baekhyun menambahkan kalimat Jongin sebagai penjelas.

Tak ada sahutan, tak ada respon bahkan tak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar. Hening benar-benar melanda ruangan ini. semuanya berekspresi sama, penuh keterkejutan yang berlebihan.

"YA!"

Bagai sebuah mantra, suara Baekhyun yang menggema dengan nyaringnya telah berhasil membuat orang-orang itu sadar.

"Ba-baby,"

Suara Taemin dan Keybum benar-benar tercekat dan gugup. Wajah keduanya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"U-umma…"

Masih dengan ekspresi bodohnya kedua ibu tersebut memandang Jongin dengan tatapan anehnya, sebelum—

"KYAAAA~"

"OMO! Ah— Tuhan— Ya ampun— Bagaimana ini— Sayang"

Entah apa yang kedua wanita itu ucapkan sebenarnya, membuat Jongin meringis geli. Setelah itu yang terjadi adalah kedua wanita cantik itu berlari kedepan untuk menghampiri Jongin dan berputar-putar layaknya bocah yang mendapatkan ranking pertama.

"Yeay! Aku akan mendapat cucu, yeay"

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya meringis geli. Kedua orang tua laki-laki hanya memandang iba pada tingkah istri masing-masing sebelum saling memandang dan melempar sebuah highfive kemudian tertawa sambil merangkul satu sama lain. Benar-benar bahagia.

Pria manis ini tersenyum senang saat mendapatkan respon baik dari kedua orang tua dan mertuanya. Bagaimana tidak, hal yang ia dan suaminya inginkan akhirnya mereka dapatkan. Ah berbicara tentang suami bodohnya, mengapa masih tak dapat respon—

"Sehun,"

Jongin menatap was-was pada suaminya yang hanya terdiam aneh pada kursi, apa dia mengalami dehidrasi? Ahh mana mungkin.

"Se-Hun,"

Pria manis ini masih mencoba untuk menyadarkan sang suami yang masih tenggelam pada fantasy nya.

"Baby…"

"HUH?!"

HH… Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya malas, suaminya masih saja bodoh. Ia berjanji jangan sampai anaknya pun ikutan tertular bodoh sama seperti suaminya.

"Aku-hamil,"

Jongin berujar dengan sebuah ejaan sambil menunjuk perutnya kembali. Sehun masih diam memperhatikan wajah Jongin lalu ke perutnya, hingga beberapa kali ia melakukan itu. Konyol.

"MWO? KYAAA~ Umma… aku, aku—"

"Baby, jika nanti ia lahir kau akan memberinya nama apa?"

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja keluar dari tempat persidangan dengan Sehun yang bersikap over terhadap Jongin. Lihat saja, sedari tadi ia tak membiarkan Jongin berjalan sendiri dan tak juga membiarkan Jongin lepas dari dekapannya. Ia beralasan bahwa ingin menjaga anak dan istrinya.

"Joonmyeon, Oh Joonmyeon".

Pria manis itu tersenyum hangat saat membayangkan wajah bayinya kelak.

"Joonmyeon? Bukankah terdengar seperti nama anak laki-laki?"

Jongin mengerucut kesal. Sehun hanya memasang wajah bodohnya pada sang istri.

"Kau ini, bodoh jangan selalu di pelihara. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, kau tahu? Joonmyeon memang nama anak-laki-laki, dan aku menginginkan anak kita seorang laki-laki". Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum hangat, bahkan kini terlihat begitu cerah.

"Laki-laki? Aku ingin perempuan, baby. agar terlihat manis sepertimu".

Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mulai menjalari kedua pipinya, namun dengan gesit ia berteriak—

"Aku ingin laki-laki, Sehun". Dan nada bicara Jongin terdengar meninggi, seakan tak ingin kalah, Sehun pun ikut berteriak.

"Tapi aku ingin perempuan, baby"

"Tidak! Aku yang mengandung, jadi aku ingin laki-laki,"

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang menanam, kau kan hanya tempat untuk menyimpan apa yang aku hasilkan. Jadi akupun berhak memilih, dan aku ingin perempuan!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Bisa!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Lak-laki!"

"Perem—"

"Sayang~"

"HAH?!"

_**TBC**_


End file.
